Solitary Ground AU con The100
by Blexa
Summary: Tras casi tres años en la universidad de Barden, Beca Mitchell parece haberse estancado en una cómoda (aunque ajetreada) rutina. Sus amigas, su novio y su trabajo. Con la llegada de Lexa, una nueva y misteriosa estudiante, Beca no es capaz de sospechar hasta qué punto su vida va a dar un giro radical.
1. Beca

Antes de nada, Bechloe, Clexakru, que nadie nos mate. Esta historia va a estar escrita a cuatro manos. Proviene de un rol en Twitter, se trata de convertir en un fic la trama que hemos ido creando en esos perfiles a lo largo de los meses. Nos iremos alternando para escribir un capítulo cada una, como en Twitter interpretamos cada una a un personaje, Lexa y Beca. Podéis encontrarnos ahí como LexaWarrior y iBecaMitchell. No me enrollo más y os dejo directamente con el primer capítulo. Hope u like it.

 **Capítulo uno.**

Beca ya se estaba preparando para disfrutar de la primera tarde libre que tenía desde hacía muchos días. Entre las clases, los ensayos con las Bellas, organizar con Chloe las listas de temas propuestos para ese año, su trabajo en la radio de la universidad y las prácticas como becaria en el estudio de grabación, apenas tenía tiempo para respirar. Y el poco que tenía, Jesse solía reclamarlo para sí.

No es que no disfrutase de pasar tiempo con su novio, claro que lo hacía, pero en ocasiones echaba de menos un buen rato de libertad y poder disponer de su tiempo como más le apeteciese. Su cámara de fotos llevaba demasiado tiempo cogiendo polvo en la estantería, casi podía sentir la mirada penetrante del objetivo reprochándole la poca atención que recibía últimamente. Pero por fin, era su día.

—Yo también te echo de menos, no me mires así. Vamos a dar una vuelta…

Beca acompañó sus palabras de un cariñoso beso a la tapa del objetivo, después de asegurarse de tener la batería cargada y las tarjetas de memoria a punto. Ya se disponía a colocar a su preciada chica en su funda cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa.

—O no.

Murmuró con un leve gemido de protesta al ver el nombre de Luke en el identificador de llamadas, como si no pudiera creerse que el mundo estuviese tan poco dispuesto a darle un respiro. Con un suspiro resignado, dejó la cámara con cuidado en su lugar, cogió el teléfono y respondió a la llamada.

—¿Beca?

—No, el Espíritu Santo. ¿A quién se supone que estás llamando?

Al otro lado del teléfono, Luke soltó un bufido de impaciencia.

—Necesito que me cubras en la radio esta tarde. He tenido un problema y tengo que salir.

—Voy a empezar a cobrarte las horas extra —replicó la chica, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, ya —respondió Luke a su vez, sin darle ningún tipo de importancia. Sería difícil decidir a quién de los dos le gustaba más ese trabajo, y ambos lo sabían. — ¿Puedes o tengo que llamar al inútil de tu novio?

—Puedo, puedo. Tengamos la fiesta en paz.

—¿Ves qué fácil era? —Beca volvió a poner los ojos en blanco ante esa respuesta. — Ah, una cosa más.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿También quieres que te lave los calzoncillos?

—Si te ofreces…

El turno de resoplar de impaciencia fue de Beca en ese momento.

—Ya, ya. Probablemente vaya a verte una chica, es una alumna nueva interesada en unirse a la radio. Explícale un poco cómo va el tema, para que aprenda y eso, y ponla a ordenar CDs. No quiero novatos en mi cabina —el chico se encargó de enfatizar especialmente esa última frase. — ¿Entendido?

—¿Las horas de niñera tampoco se cobran?

—¿Entendido, Beca?

—Que sí, ¿tú no tenías prisa?

Ambos se despidieron sin muchos más miramientos. Tras colgar la llamada, Beca volvió a cerrar la funda de la cámara y la dejó en su sitio con un suspiro pesado. No le importaba tener que ir a la radio, era su lugar favorito de esa universidad, pero realmente tenía ganas de dedicar algo de tiempo a su hobby más desconocido para el mundo.

Un rápido vistazo a la hora que marcaba la pantalla de su móvil le sirvió para darse cuenta de que en apenas quince minutos tendría que estar en el aire. Así que sin dar muchas más vueltas, se aseguró de coger las llaves del almacén, se puso una camisa sobre la básica de tirantes que llevaba puesta y salió de la habitación.

Poco después, Beca ya se adentraba en el pequeño estudio, cerrando la puerta a su espalda, aunque sin pasar la llave. No solía hacerlo cuando estaba allí, no era raro que Jesse apareciese a hacerle alguna que otra visita cuando tenía un rato libre y las paredes de cristal que rodeaban la cabina le permitían ver el resto del almacén mientras trabajaba por si alguien decidía pasarse a echar un vistazo. Algo mucho menos habitual.

Probablemente, llamarle "estudio" a aquel lugar fuera pasarse demasiado. No eran pocos los que los llamaban ratas de alcantarilla por trabajar allí, o que se referían a ese lugar como un agujero cutre y oscuro. Pero para Beca era perfecto. El primer sitio en toda la universidad donde había logrado sentirse cómoda de verdad, incluso mientras Luke no le permitía otra cosa que pasarse las horas ordenando CDs. Al menos tenía asegurado que nadie la molestaría, si no contaba a Jesse y sus veinte payasadas por minuto. Pero hasta a eso había acabado por acostumbrarse.

Tras abrir también la puerta que separaba la cabina en la cual se encontraba la pequeña mesa de mezclas, el ordenador y otra cantidad exagerada de CDs para el escaso espacio que había, Beca se acomodó en una silla, se colocó los auriculares alrededor del cuello y encendió el ordenador, dispuesta a ponerse manos a la obra.

Apenas unos minutos después el piloto que señalaba que estaba en el aire estaba encendido y la música ya sonaba para cualquiera que tuviese puesta la emisora de la universidad. Beca solía aprovechar esos momentos para poner algunas de sus mezclas o simplemente dejarse llevar por el humor que tuviese ese día para reproducir listas de canciones.

Entretenida en lo que hacía, las dos primeras horas de la tarde pasaron volando, llegó incluso a olvidarse del apunte que Luke había hecho al final de la llamada, hasta que sus ojos captaron de refilón, a través del cristal, movimiento en el almacén. Beca levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador y su mente pareció despertar al verla.

La chica nueva, cierto. Debía de ser ella, no le sonaba de nada y tampoco es que las visitas fuesen precisamente frecuentes. Tardó unos segundos en actuar, simplemente observando a la joven desde su posición. Se trataba de una chica de larga melena castaña, de un tono más claro que su propio pelo, piel clara; no demasiado alta, aunque, al lado de Beca, cualquiera era increíblemente alto. Desde allí no podía apreciar mucho más. En ese momento la joven se paseaba con aspecto distraído entre las estanterías, observando las cajas de los discos y los vinilos a su alrededor, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Beca se quitó por fin los cascos, dejándolos sobre la mesa antes de incorporarse y abrir la puerta de la cabina para asomarse a esta.

—¡Hola! —Saludó, para llamar la atención de la joven, mostrándole a su vez una sonrisa afable. — Tú debes de ser la chica de la que me ha hablado Luke.

Al percatarse de su presencia, los ojos de la desconocida se fijaron en ella y Beca la vio aproximarse mientras asentía.

—Lexa —respondió, sin más, al tiempo que extendía una mano hacia Beca. — ¿Y tú eres…?

—Me llamo Beca, encantada —dijo ella, alargando la mano para tomar la contraria y estrecharla. — También trabajo aquí. Ahora, contigo, somos cuatro. Aunque hoy estamos solas. ¿Qué te parece?

Al hacer esa pregunta, Beca señaló con un gesto de la mano el espacio que las rodeaba, al tiempo que ella misma lo recorría con la mirada una vez más. Lexa, por su parte, hizo lo mismo, tomándose algo más de tiempo, lo que permitió a Beca pararse a estudiarla una vez más mientras apoyaba parte del cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, tamborileando suavemente con las yemas de los dedos en la madera de este. Había algo en esa chica que, de alguna manera, le recordaba a ella misma en el momento de su llegada a Barden.

Lexa simplemente se encogió de hombros, antes de señalar con un gesto de cabeza el pequeño espacio que encerraba la cabina, detrás de Beca.

—¿Y esto es todo o el estudio está de adorno? —La recién llegada adornó la pregunta con una chispa de ironía mientras curvaba los labios en una sonrisa ladeada.

En un primer momento, el tono de su voz pilló a Beca por sorpresa, quien casi se planteó disculparse por haberse quedado un tanto ensimismada. La intención no le duró mucho, sin embargo, sino que en sus ojos grisáceos se encendió un ligero brillo de diversión y, utilizando como apoyo la mano que antes jugaba sobre el marco de la puerta, se enderezó de nuevo, cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho.

—Pues sí —replicó sin amilanarse, enarcando una ceja al tiempo que permitía a sus labios curvarse para formar una sonrisa—, para los novatos suele estar de adorno.

Por lo que Beca pudo ver, también su respuesta provocó cierta sorpresa en Lexa, lo que sólo consiguió aumentar la diversión de la primera con respecto a esa situación. Aún recordaba la clara advertencia de Luke, nada de novatos en su cabina. Ella misma había sufrido eso durante meses hasta que había logrado que el chico le dejase encargarse de poner música. Y luego estaba Jesse, que había tardado mucho más que ella en conseguir eso y ni siquiera ahora gozaba de la misma libertad que Beca para moverse por allí y ocupar ese puesto.

Beca se paró a observar a Lexa un instante más, como evaluándola. Le caía bien, no sabría decir por qué. Quizá porque en los pocos minutos que hacía que la conocía ya había demostrado ser auténtica. Y pasando por alto las normas de Luke con respecto a los nuevos, se hizo a un lado y señaló de un gesto con la cabeza hacia el interior de la cabina, sonriente.

—Anda, pasa.

La joven ante ella parecía estar esperando precisamente ese añadido a sus palabras, porque no había dicho nada desde entonces, limitándose a esperar con aspecto divertido a que Beca le diese ese permiso que acababa de otorgarle para pasar al interior del pequeño habitáculo en cuanto ella se aparta.

Sabía la bronca que le caería si Luke se enteraba de aquello, pero, ¿qué mal hacía a nadie que la chica viese cómo funcionaba aquello desde dentro? Beca estaría con ella para supervisarla y no iba a pasar nada. A todo el mundo le venía bien un pequeño empujón, una ayuda para empezar a sentirse como en casa en esa universidad, sobre todo si se era el tipo de persona que prefería pasarse las horas encerrada en aquel "agujero" que intentando entrar en los clubes más populares del campus.

Sin darle más vueltas, cerró la puerta una vez ambas estuvieron dentro de la cabina y dejó que Lexa se moviese por allí mientras ella volvía a tomar asiento, acercando otra silla para su nueva compañera, quien no tardó en acomodarse a su lado, pues en aquel reducido espacio no había mucho más que ver.

—Entonces, debería sentirme privilegiada, ¿no? —Comentó Lexa a su lado, retomando la conversación mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para quedarse con una simple camiseta negra de tirantes.

Sus movimientos atrajeron la mirada de Beca, que se volvió para observarla en ese momento. Ese aire resuelto y el hecho de que ya se estuviera poniendo cómoda eran buena señal. La sonrisa se abrió paso de nuevo en sus labios.

—Sí que lo eres —respondió, antes de asegurarse de que la lista que había dejado reproduciendo seguía en marcha todavía. — Pero no se lo digas a Luke, o dejaremos de ser privilegiadas las dos. —Beca hizo una pausa, frunció el ceño en una mueca divertida y añadió: — Ni a Jesse, cuando lo conozcas. Aunque en ese caso los privilegios los perderé sólo yo.

Por algún motivo, ese último comentario provocó la risa de Lexa, que se volvió para clavar su mirada en los ojos de Beca.

—¿Así que la chica privilegiada tiene novio? —Preguntó la nueva, sonriente, antes de detenerse a observar los controles de la mesa.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué eso es tan gracioso? —Replicó Beca, a quien sin embargo se le había contagiado la risa de su compañera. Trató de aparentar un repentino ataque de dignidad chasqueando la lengua, truncado por la evidente diversión que expresaba su mirada. — ¿Tienes experiencia en esto?

Ante su primera pregunta, Lexa simplemente negó con la cabeza, aún con la sonrisa adornando sus labios para a continuación encogerse de hombros.

—No mucha. Supongo que tendré que dejarme guiar por mi jefa…

Beca se volvió para mirarla al oír esas palabras, pronunciando el arco de una de sus cejas.

—Me parece que me va a gustar esto de ser jefa… —Susurró mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa. — Está bien, empecemos por algo fácil.

Tras asentir para sí misma, giró el monitor del ordenador de manera que Lexa pudiese verlo con más facilidad y se aseguró de acercarle el ratón. Conectó otro par de auriculares al ordenador para tendérselos a Lexa, antes de volver a colocarse los que ella estaba utilizando alrededor del cuello.

—Vale, aquí tienes varias carpetas con música, muchas listas de reproducción. Echa un vistazo mientras yo doy paso al nuevo tema y escoge una canción que te guste. Cuando la tengas, la arrastras hasta aquí y yo me encargo del resto —a medida que iba hablando, Beca señalaba la pantalla para completar sus indicaciones.

Con el fin de poder ver mejor lo que estaba haciendo, Lexa acercó un poco más su silla a la de su compañera mientras asentía, adoptando una expresión concentrada. Si se había perdido en sus explicaciones, no dio señales de ello.

—De acuerdo. A ver si sorprendo a mi jefa…—Murmuró Lexa de forma socarrona, acompañando la frase con un guiño.

Sonriendo sin más ante esas palabras, Beca desvió la mirada, carraspeó, se colocó los cascos sobre las orejas y se acercó al micrófono, procurando alargarse un poco más de lo habitual en ese pequeño intermedio entre unas canciones y otras para asegurarse de dar tiempo a su nueva ayudante a escoger el tema que sonaría a continuación. Lo presentó como "una recomendación especial de una amiga", pues conociendo a Luke, si podía, estaría escuchando aquello y se suponía que Lexa no debería estar allí. Ladeó la cabeza hacia ella y articuló con los labios un "Todo tuyo." en silencio. Lexa asintió, puso en marcha la nueva reproducción y se reclinó ligeramente sobre el respaldo de la silla, acomodando sus auriculares también.

Por su parte, Beca desconectó el micrófono y se arrellanó también en su asiento, deslizando los cascos hasta dejarlos reposar sobre su cuello, pero subiendo el volumen de estos, de manera que pudiese escuchar al mismo tiempo la música y a su acompañante en caso de que quisiera comentar o preguntarle algo.

Efectivamente, Lexa consiguió sorprenderla. Apenas unos segundos después de que comenzase la canción, Beca había reconocido el tema. No muy conocido, no al menos entre el tipo de música que abundaba por allí.

"Solitary ground", Epica.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba. Era probablemente lo último que se esperaba oír saliendo de los cascos en ese momento, y eso se hizo evidente en su expresión al girar parcialmente el cuerpo hacia Lexa. No dijo nada, sin embargo, permaneció unos instantes observándola en silencio, con los labios apenas separados un milímetro, como si envuelta por aquella melodía estuviese viendo de verdad, por primera vez, a la joven que estaba frente a ella.

Beca cambió de idea y volvió subirse los cascos a la cabeza, no tardó en dejarse llevar por la música y cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo las notas penetraban en su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecerse y erizándole la piel. Había canciones capaces de arrebatarle el aliento y esa era una de ellas. Se descubrió a sí misma entreabriendo los labios para respirar profundamente cuando los últimos acordes se fueron apagando y de su boca escapó un débil suspiro, como si acabase de verse sometida a algún tipo de esfuerzo.

Beca volvió a abrir los ojos en ese momento, fijándolos directamente en su compañera, sin darse cuenta de la forma en que se iban curvando poco a poco sus labios en una sonrisa.

—Vaya —fue lo único que pudo decir en principio, tomando aire una vez más al tiempo que volvía a retirar los cascos.

Lexa hizo lo mismo, girándose para mirar a Beca de frente.

—Supongo que he superado la prueba entonces.

—Desde luego que sí, al menos por mi parte —asintió ella. — Tienes buen oído —Beca hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. — Deberíamos quedar de vez en cuando, puedo enseñarte a mezclar y, cuando Luke no nos vea, a manejar todo esto —propuso entonces, inclinándose de nuevo hacia el ordenador para añadir un par de canciones más a la lista de reproducción.

Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que apenas quedaban cinco minutos para que acabase su turno.

—En breves hemos acabado aquí —comentó, con una nueva idea colándose en su mente. —¿Tienes pensado hacer algo esta noche?

—Había pensado en sortear a todas las caza talleres de fuera, hacer un fuerte en mi habitación y rezar porque no me encontrasen, pero… si tienes un plan mejor —respondió Lexa, arrugando la nariz con diversión e inclinándose un poco más hacia Beca.

Ese comentario provoco la risa de Beca, quien apoyó un codo en la mesa y utilizó su propia mano como soporte para su mejilla, observando así a la recién llegada con la cabeza inclinada ligeramente.

—Ah, sí. Son un suplicio, no sabes cómo te comprendo —respondió sonriente, experimentando una repentina oleada de comprensión hacia Lexa. Aún recordaba sus primeros días en el campus, esquivando a todos aquellos maníacos de los clubes y talleres. — ¿Por qué no te vienes a tomar algo con unos amigos? Hemos quedado en un bar aquí cerca, justo al salir del campus…

Beca dejó la propuesta en el aire unos instantes y mantuvo una mirada divertida fija en los ojos contrarios, antes de continuar hablando, en un tono más bajo, cómplice.

—Prometo ayudarte a fugarte si no te gustan o se te hace… demasiado —añadió entonces, en apenas un susurro.

Aquello provocó la sonrisa de Lexa. La castaña mantuvo la mirada de Beca mientras sus dientes capturaban brevemente su propio labio inferior. Beca no se dio cuenta de ello, pero ese gesto hizo que sus ojos descendiesen de manera fugaz hasta su boca, antes de volver prácticamente al instante. La que sí notó ese detalle fue Lexa, que volvía a hablar entonces.

—Parece un buen plan… Ve pensando una táctica de escape por si acaso.

—Lo tendré todo listo, tienes mi palabra —sentenció Beca, guiñándole un ojo de nuevo con esa actitud de complicidad.

Antes de poder continuar planeando su posible fuga, el ruido de la puerta del almacén al abrirse y cerrarse la hizo enderezarse de golpe en la silla mientras dirigía la mirada al exterior de la cabina, a través del cristal. Su cuerpo se relajó en cuanto descubrió que sólo se trataba de Jesse. Había olvidado que al chico le tocaba el último turno de ese día. Desde media tarde hasta la noche.

—Bueno, nosotras hemos terminado ya… —Beca carraspeó mientras se quitaba los cascos, dispuesta a dejar libre el espacio para que su novio continuase con el trabajo. — Hola —añadió, con una sonrisa, justo cuando él se asomaba al interior del pequeño estudio.

—Buenas —saludó el chico en dirección a ambas. Se apoyó en la puerta con una sonrisa, dirigiendo una mirada curiosa a Lexa, para después posar sus ojos en Beca, no sin cierto reproche.

—Lexa, este es Jesse. Jesse, ella es Lexa, es nueva en la universidad… Y no me mires así —replicó Beca antes de que él pudiera decirle nada, reconociendo ya esa mirada.

Lexa correspondió al saludo con la mano y una amplia sonrisa, no forzada, al contrario, pero si uno se fijase bien, quizá podría apreciar cierto regocijo en ese gesto.

Beca se puso en pie mientras Jesse enarcaba una ceja, pero eso sólo provocó cierta diversión en ella. Cuando Luke le había dado por fin permiso para ocuparse de la radio y Jesse había tenido que conformarse con seguir ordenando discos, ella no le había permitido colarse allí durante sus turnos.

—Ha sabido ganárselo —comentó sonriente Beca como toda explicación, encogiéndose de hombros. Colocó con suavidad una mano sobre el de Lexa, volviéndose hacia ella: — ¿Vamos?

L a muchacha se encontraba en ese momento estudiando a Jesse con la mirada, como si tratase de decidir algo para sus adentros. Al escuchar la pregunta de Beca, asintió, se puso en pie y recogió su cazadora del respaldo de la silla. Jesse se hizo a un lado para dejarlas salir y Lexa se adelantó, mientras Beca hizo una breve parada junto al chico, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios, con el fin de evitar que se enfadase.

—Pásalo bien —añadió, divertida, antes de salir de la cabina sin más.

Lexa la estaba esperando ya junto a la puerta del almacén, había vuelto a ponerse la cazadora y en ese momento trasteaba en su teléfono móvil, que guardó al ver a Beca a su lado.

Ambas abandonaron el lugar por fin. A juzgar por el tono anaranjado del cielo y la luz cada vez más tenue, poco quedaba ya para anochecer.

—¿Crees que te perdonará tan vil traición? —Fue lo primero que Lexa dijo nada más salir, en un tono bromista que acompañó con un dramático gesto al llevarse una mano al pecho.

Lejos de preocuparse, Beca rompió a reír ante tal interpretación.

—No le va a quedar otro remedio… ¿Qué te parece si vamos directas hacia allí? ¿O necesitas coger algo de la habitación? —Propuso.

—¿Estás de coña? No pienso pasar otra vez por el corredor de la muerte —contestó automáticamente Lexa, señalando con la barbilla el camino hacia el campus, todavía repleto de los puestos de información sobre los talleres. — ¿Y tú, no habías quedado con tus amigos?

Beca elevó momentáneamente los hombros, riendo de nuevo.

—Sí, pero ya nos encontrarán cuando lleguen.

Así pues, una vez decidido su próximo destino, se pusieron en marcha. En un principio, el silencio se hizo entre ambas. Sin embargo, curiosamente, a Beca no se le antojó un silencio incómodo.

No tardaron en atravesar las puertas de forja que delimitaban el campus y al fondo de la calle ya podían distinguirse las luces de varios locales, frecuentados de manera casi exclusiva por los estudiantes de la universidad.

—Y además de rata de almacén en ese "estudio", ¿qué más haces aquí para entretenerte? —Lexa fue la primera en romper el silencio, con una naturalidad que parecía no haber pasado ni un minuto desde la última intervención de una de las dos.

Verla formar las comillas con los dedos mientras pronunciaba de forma tan precaria esa palabra, junto a la forma en que se había referido a su trabajo allí, hizo que Beca adoptase una expresión profundamente indignada. O lo intentó, al menos, como si aquello hubiese sido una puñalada directa a su corazón.

—¡Oye! Vamos, no está tan mal —protestó, dispuesta a defender su pequeño y preciado almacén de tal gratuito ataque. Sacudió la cabeza al no poder contener una pequeña risa y ladeó la cabeza hacia Lexa para contestar a su verdadera pregunta: — Trabajo de becaria para un productor musical y… —se detuvo unos segundos, entornando los ojos antes de continuar. — Canto en un grupo, con las chicas que van a venir ahora… Soy una "chica a capela" —confesó finalmente.

Tras soltar la bomba, se adelantó directamente para terminar de aproximarse a la puerta del bar al que ya habían llegado. Tiró de la manilla para abrirla, sujetándola para invitar a Lexa a pasar primero.

—¿Y tú? Aún no sé nada de ti —dijo, ladeando la cabeza en busca de su acompañante.

Pero Lexa se había parado en seco y la miraba fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca entreabierta.

—¿Eres una de ellas? No me digas que eres una caza talleres de incógnito…

Era evidente que la chica estaba luchando por no echarse a reír de un momento a otro, exactamente con la misma expresión que Beca estaba esperando ver formarse en su rostro en cuanto había confesado aquel pequeño detalle sobre ella. Ella misma había puesto esa cara cuando se lo habían sugerido por primera vez. Y ni en el momento en que había atravesado el escenario para presentarse a las audiciones se creía que realmente estuviera haciendo aquello. Beca negó con la cabeza una vez más.

—No, no. Yo no voy por ahí acosando a nadie —respondió. — Aunque si quieres unirte…

La propia Beca terminó por dejar escapar la risa tras pronunciar esas palabras. El rostro de Lexa continuaba siendo la viva imagen de la diversión, a pesar de chasquear la lengua y adoptar gesto de fingida seriedad al pasar por fin a su lado, obviando esa propuesta para responder a lo que le había preguntado antes:

—Vas a tener que currártelo más para saber de mí, chica a capela.

Beca permaneció unos segundos en su sitio, todavía sujetando la puerta mientras veía a Lexa adentrarse en el local con aire resuelto, dejando tras ella el sonido de su risa. Arqueando ambas cejas y sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que parecía haberse instalado en sus labios de manera permanente, la morena la siguió al interior del bar.

—Venga ya, ¿no piensas contarme nada? —Preguntó mientras apretaba el paso para alcanzarla.

No tardaron en encontrar una mesa libre, todavía era temprano para que aquello estuviese ni siquiera medianamente lleno, y las dos tomaron asiento en sendos taburetes, una frente a la otra.

—No sé, como qué hacías antes de venir para divertirte o qué te ha traído hasta aquí… —añadió Beca, viendo cómo Lexa volvía a deshacerse de su chaqueta. Fue en ese momento cuando se fijó por primera vez en el tatuaje de su brazo. En la radio, era el otro lado el que había estado expuesto a ella y ni se había dado cuenta. Pero ahora que la tenía de frente, su mirada va directa al brazo marcado por la tinta. No tenía una forma concreta, eran una especie de símbolos lineales, al menos para ella un tanto abstractos. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que le gustaba, y que encajaba a la perfección con la joven.

Aún así, se abstuvo de preguntar sobre ello por el momento.

—Me gusta cambiar de aires.

La voz de Lexa hizo que Beca volviese a la realidad al darle aquella escueta respuesta por fin. Su mirada volvió de nuevo al rostro de la chica. Antes de poder decir nada, un camarero se aproximó a su mesa para tomarles nota. Lexa pidió una cerveza y Beca asintió en dirección al joven para indicar que quería lo mismo.

—¿Y eso es todo? —Preguntó Beca, quien sólo sentía aumentar su curiosidad por Lexa a pasos agigantados, en lugar de verla saciada.

La joven, frente a ella, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Parecía disfrutar con aquello, parecía estar dosificando la información de manera intencionada, buscando precisamente lo que estaba consiguiendo, que la intriga de Beca se incrementase cada vez más.

—No me gusta estar demasiado tiempo en un mismo sitio, prefiero ir cambiando. Lugares nuevos, gente nueva…

Beca entornó los ojos, estudiando el rostro de Lexa como si tratase de ver más allá de ella, sin acabar de creerse que un cambio así no tuviese nada más detrás. El camarero volvió en ese momento para traer las cervezas que habían pedido y Beca lo aprovechó para quitarse la camisa que llevaba a modo de chaqueta, pues allí dentro la temperatura estaba considerablemente alta. Mientras la colocaba en el respaldo, no fue consciente de la forma en que Lexa había ido siguiendo sus movimientos y para cuando volvió a enderezarse, se la encontró dando un largo trago al contenido de su botellín.

—Sí que tenías sed —comentó Beca, elevando las cejas, entre asombrada y divertida.

Lexa se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior al dejar de nuevo la cerveza sobre la mesa, apoyando los antebrazos en esta mientras inclinaba ligeramente el torso hacia delante, provocando de nuevo que la mirada de Beca actuase por libre, de forma totalmente inconsciente e involuntaria, atrapada de manera fugaz por ese gesto de su boca. Continuó el recorrido visual de manera uniforme hasta su propio botellín y fue su turno de dar el primer trago, aunque no tan largo como el de su compañera. Lexa carraspeó, como deshaciéndose de ese comentario y se inclinó hacia delante un poco más.

—Ah, y me encantan las motos. Último dato —de esa manera, la joven sorteó el comentario socarrón de Beca, descendiendo el tono de su voz, pues a la distancia a la que habían quedado no necesitaba hablar más alto.

—¿De verdad? ¿Tienes moto? —Preguntó automáticamente Beca, apoyando un codo en la mesa y el mentón en su propia mano, devolviendo su total atención a la chica que tenía ante ella. Ahora que la tenía tan próxima, pudo apreciar también la tonalidad de sus ojos. Eran de un verde brillante, al menos bajo aquella luz, y Beca estaba segura de que dependiendo de cómo esta incidiese en su mirada, podrían incluso reflejarse ligeramente azules. A la luz del sol, probablemente serían algo digno de ver.

—Sí, tengo una. ¿Te gustan las motos? —La misma curiosidad que antes expresaba la voz de Beca, ahora teñía las palabras de Lexa, que sin embargo no parecía saber qué respuesta preferiría obtener por su parte.

Beca asintió, aunque con cierta vacilación.

—Sí, y no —comenzó, aunque al instante sacudió la cabeza. — Sí, siempre me han fascinado. Pero es como esa gente que quiere hacer paracaidismo para ver qué se siente y a la hora de la verdad, siempre se echan para atrás.

Lexa se disponía a dar otro trago a su cerveza, pero sus palabras la hicieron detenerse a medio camino. Nada más rozar la boca del botellín con los labios, volvió a bajarlo para posarlo en la mesa, fijando en Beca una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Estás de broma? ¿Nunca? —Beca negó con la cabeza. Lexa seguía sin dar crédito a lo que oía, incapaz de comprender cómo podía gustarle algo y no haberlo hecho nunca. De pronto, algo pareció encenderse en su mirada. — Pues eso hay que solucionarlo…

A Beca le llevó unos instantes comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo Lexa con aquello. Y cuando lo hizo, se quedó paralizada.

—Oh, no.

La sonrisa de Lexa era un claro e irrebatible "Oh, sí."


	2. Lexa

**Capítulo dos**

—Oh, sí.

Finalmente no sólo fue la sonrisa de Lexa la que indicó que, efectivamente, planeaba lo que Beca se estaba imaginando. Ver el pánico reflejado en su rostro no hacía más que darle firmeza a su idea, a su plan. Se oponía por completo a esa gente que dejaba de hacer cosas por miedo, al fin y al cabo eso significaba dejarse llevar por estos, que te dominen; y nunca había sido criada así. Mejor dicho, nadie de aquel local había sido criado como ella, y no iba a exigirle tal cosa a aquella chica, pero un mínimo sí.

Con un golpe prácticamente seco, Lexa dejó el botellín de su cerveza sobre la mesa de nuevo, después de haberle dado un último trago para asegurarse de lubricar su garganta el tiempo suficiente para que estuviesen fuera sin que le entrase demasiada sed. No iba a darle tiempo a reaccionar. Reaccionar significaba pensar, y si lo pensaba demasiado se negaría. Ni siquiera espera a que Beca se levante de su silla, directamente una de sus manos agarra la contraria, tirando de ella a trompicones por el local para salir de este mientras va esquivando la gente que comienza a entrar. Ellas habían llegado considerablemente temprano y, a juzgar por la cola que se estaba formando a la puerta del local, la hora punta acababa de comenzar.

—¡Beca!

Una voz desconocida fue la que les hizo pararse de su objetivo, aunque no abandonarlo. Desconocida para Lexa, ya que Beca rápidamente giró la cabeza para responder a aquella chica pelirroja que había llamado su atención desde la cola del local.

—¡Vuelvo en seguida! Empezad sin mí.

Las palabras de Beca salían a trompicones, efecto de la presión que el brazo de Lexa hacía al tirar de ella por la calle mientras se alejaban del local. No tenían que andar demasiado ya que aquel pub estaba lo suficientemente cerca del campus, y sobre todo del aparcamiento como para no tardar apenas un par de minutos en llegar hasta este. Le bullicio de la gente ya se quedaba atrás, siendo más un murmuro que un ruido constante. En cuanto llegan al aparcamiento Lexa soltó la mano de la chica para dirigirse a la moto negra que había aparcada en este, en realidad, la que más llamaba la atención, al igual que en su día se la llamó a Lexa. El silencio se había apoderado de ellas mientras se agachaba para desatar el único casco que había junto a la rueda trasera. No acostumbraba a llevar a nadie, por no decir que nunca lo había hecho. Probablemente si le contase eso a Beca saldría corriendo al segundo, ¿cómo iba a confiar en una chica desconocida que nunca había llevado a nadie en la moto? Y si le contase toda la realidad, entonces directamente desaparecería de inmediato.

—¿Podrás sola o necesitas ayuda? —Pregunta Lexa, alzando el casco en su dirección para cedérselo a ella mientras la miraba.

—¿Y tú? ¿No vas a llevar casco?

—No te preocupes por eso.

La respuesta no pareció convencer mucho a Beca, quién se quedó mirando el casco con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No obstante, parecía tan dispuesta a superar ese miedo suyo que terminó cediendo, cogiéndolo directamente de las manos de Lexa para colocárselo ella sola. En realidad odiaba tener que llevar el casco, por lo que Beca le servía como la excusa perfecta. Antes la seguridad del pasajero que la suya propia, ¿no? Al menos así se lo había enseñado Lincoln, su amigo. Aún no entendía muy bien por qué era obligatorio su uso, no veía la seguridad en un artefacto que sólo cubría la cabeza. Ni siquiera la cabeza completa, el cuello quedaba completamente al aire libre. Una mala caída y estaría muerta con o sin casco. Era estúpido, pero al parecer, obligatorio. _"No te metas en líos o me meterás a mí"_ fue lo que le dijo Lincoln cuando le enseñó a conducir y a moverse por allí, y dado que él sabía más que ella de absolutamente todo lo que le rodeaba en esos momentos, no iba a llevarle la contraria.

Mientras Beca se colocaba el casco, Lexa subió directamente sobre la moto, metiendo la llave en el contacto para arrancarla, a la espera de que la chica se subiese tras ella sin tener que darle más indicaciones. Sus manos se posicionan ya en el manillar, dando un par de giros suaves al acelerador para hacer rugir el motor, un sonido que le tenía fascinada. En cuanto siente el peso del cuerpo contrario tras ella y, sus manos agarrándose con timidez a su cintura, una sonrisa ligeramente ladeada se dibuja en sus labios.

—¿Lista?

—S-…

Antes de que termine de responder, Lexa acelera la moto, saliendo prácticamente a la carrera del aparcamiento, aumentando el rugido del motor con un fuerte estruendo que se podía comparar perfectamente al grito que Beca acababa de emitir. El agarre de sus manos alrededor de su cintura se acentuó de forma más que notable, por no hablar de la manera en que su pecho había colisionado contra la espalda de Lexa. Quizás la chica lo estuviese pasando mal un primer momento, pero para Lexa esa reacción no hacía más que divertirle.

Sin decir nada más, salió directamente del campus hacia una de las carreteras secundarias que lo rodeaban. A esas horas de la noche había poco tráfico y, el que había, lo sorteaba como si la carretera fuera únicamente suya. Le encantaba esa sensación. Libertad, pura y dura. Podía recordar perfectamente la primera vez que estuvo allí, como el miedo se había apoderado de ella por primera vez en su vida ante lo desconocido y el pensamiento de que no era un mundo que pudiese disfrutar mínimamente por mucho que Lincoln le alentase a ello. Él parecía haber encontrado su nuevo hogar, y aunque al principio no lo entendía, poco a poco Lexa terminó por querer conocerlo mejor.

La segunda vez dejó que le fuese explicando e indicando ciertas cosas, temas principales, cómo funcionaba todo aquello. La tercera… la tercera Lexa descubrió cosas que le dejaron maravillada, le enamoraron por completo. La fotografía, la música. Y sí, las motos. Visto la forma en que se desplazaban, la moto le parecía la más maravillosa de todas, más libre, más ligera. Como un caballo pero con un motor y ruedas. Lincoln parecía tan dispuesto a ayudarle a adaptarse que incluso le enseñó a conducir. Por supuesto la moto no era de Lexa, pero a partir de ese momento prácticamente llevaba su nombre escrito. Aprendió lo básico y esencial para poder pasar el tiempo que quisiera allí y, lo que en ese mundo podía considerar perfectamente su amigo, le ayudó a salir del paso e incluso conseguir que pudiera ir a clases para aprender más de lo que tanto le había gustado, aunque eso de los horarios y las normas no lo llevase demasiado bien. Si se metía en líos, descubrirían que no tenía identidad alguna, ni pasado, ni historia. Nada a lo que agarrarse. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había conseguido meterla en aquel campus, pero el chico parecía haberse manejado perfectamente bien y crear sus propios contactos, cosa que Lexa no iba a cuestionar mientras funcionase. Por primera vez, ella no mandaba.

En cuanto pudo dejar sus asuntos atados y todo en calma, Lexa no dudó en volver, con la idea de una estancia mucho más prolongada que las anteriores. Se lo merecía. Se merecía esa libertad un tiempo.

Y allí estaba, cruzando la carretera de un lado a otro a gran velocidad, con una chica desconocida a su espalda, e inconsciente de ni siquiera imaginar hasta qué punto Lexa podía ser diferente a las demás. No estaba segura de qué era lo que había llamado su atención en esa chica, pero veía fuerza en ella, firmeza. Era sarcástica, divertida y desde luego tenía ese aire de liderazgo que parecía algo que se llevaba a escondidas allí. Pero Lexa podía verlo.

Las pocas veces que había recorrido la ciudad a solas se había asegurado de encontrar algún lugar al que ir para relajarse, donde no hubiese nadie más que ella, y lo había encontrado. Condujo con la imagen en su cabeza hasta subir una leve colina que seguía aquella carretera, tomando un desvío que les llevaba a un enorme descampado. Nada fuera de lo normal. Cubierto entero de cemento y alguna que otra farola, pero por todo lo demás, oscuridad. Lo único bueno que tenía era la soledad y las vistas. Desde allí podían verse las luces de la ciudad y, en concreto, del campus que habían dejado atrás. Igual a Beca le parecía lo más cutre del mundo, pero a Lexa le encantaba.

Llevó la moto hasta el centro del descampado y, una vez parada, giró el rostro para mirar de nuevo a la chica, arqueando una de sus cejas con un gesto divertido.

—¿Sigues respirando? —Preguntó con ironía, viendo como ella trataba de recomponerse y se quitaba el casco para mirarla de vuelta.

—Ha sido… —Beca soltó las manos de su cintura, casi con prisas, como si de repente le hubiese entrado un ataque de timidez. — …increíble.

La sonrisa de Lexa se ensanchó ante su respuesta, fijando la mirada en los ojos de la chica. Un color entre azul y gris que no pasaba para nada desapercibido, por lo menos no para ella.

—¿Sabes qué hay que hacer para superar un miedo? —Continuó hablando mientras bajaba ella misma de la moto, dejando a Beca aún sentada, aunque sin alejarse. De hecho no hizo más que girarse de nuevo hacia ella y mirarla. — Enfrentarse a él —Añadió, palmeando con la mano el asiento delantero de la moto, donde segundos antes había estado ella.

—¡¿Estas de broma?! No, no…

—Oh, vamos. No tienes nada con lo que estrellarte aquí.

La mirada de Beca volvió a buscar la de Lexa, casi con urgencia. Podía ver el miedo, los nervios, la curiosidad y la adrenalina; todo mezclado en sus ojos. Emitían un brillo especial y Lexa sabía que la adrenalina iba a ganarle la batalla. Efectivamente, sin tener que insistir más, el cuerpo de Beca se echó hacia delante hasta tomar el asiento delantero con cierto nerviosismo.

—Esto es una locura —Comentó con un hilo de voz, casi para sí misma mientras Lexa tomaba ahora el asiento trasero, acomodándose en este. Sus manos fueron directas a las contrarias, llevándolas hasta el manillar con las propias, pegándose a su espalda de forma inevitable.

—¿Confías en mí…? —Murmuró desde detrás, dejando las palabras caer sobre su oreja antes de que el rostro de Beca se girase para mirarla en la medida de lo posible.

Una vez más, sus miradas se encontraron, en silencio, prologándose más que las veces anteriores. Los ojos de Lexa transmitían la seguridad que los de Beca parecían estar buscando y, contra toda lógica posible, teniendo en cuenta que no se conocían más que de unas horas, la cabeza de la chica terminó asintiendo como única respuesta. Inconscientemente los labios de Lexa volvieron a mostrar un atisbo de sonrisa mientras Beca volvía de nuevo el rostro hacia el frente, fijando la mirada en el manillar, donde las manos de ambas permanecían unidas. No sabía cómo era posible, o cómo lo hacía, pero esa chica conseguía arrancarle más sonrisas de las que Lexa estaba acostumbrada a mostrar. Y eso le gustaba. Aclaró su garganta segundos después, pegándose un poco más a su espalda para poder mirar por encima de su hombro el manillar, guiando con sus manos las de ella en este para ayudarle a arrancar de nuevo y, a diferencia de antes, acelerar muy poco a poco, lo suficiente para mantener la moto el vertical. La velocidad no era para nada comparable a la que habían alcanzado en la carretera, sino más bien un paseo, cruzando de un lado a otro el descampado. En el momento de girar para dar la vuelta, el agarre sobre las manos de Beca se acentúa, asegurándose de que mantenía el equilibrio con la moto hasta volver a coger la recta.

Con un par de vueltas más parecía que la chica iba cogiendo seguridad, soltándose más e incluso acelerando de forma progresiva. Las manos de Lexa resbalaron poco a poco por sus brazos hasta dejarle el control del manillar por completo a ella, agarrándose finalmente a su cintura con suavidad. Por primera vez parecía que Beca estaba disfrutando realmente de esa sensación, la misma sensación que a Lexa le había cautivado. No estaba segura, pero juraría que podía escuchar incluso una ligera risa, cargada de adrenalina, sonando por debajo del ruido del motor pero que con tanta cercanía podía llegar a apreciar.

Tras unos minutos rodeando el descampado, finalmente Beca terminó por parar la moto en el lugar exacto en el que Lexa la había dejado antes, quien rápidamente apoyó los pies en el suelo para evitar que cayesen a un lado.

—Vaya… —Murmuró Lexa al fin, girando el rostro para buscar una vez más la mirada de ella.

—Resulta que no se me da tan mal.

—Has tenido ayuda.

—Tu moto me adora —Rebatió la chica entre risas, a lo que Lexa no pudo hacer más que acompañarla.

—Es la primera vez que dejo que alguien la lleve… —Su voz sonaba como un ligero susurro, sin necesidad de alzarla más debido a la cercanía. También era la primera vez que ella llevaba a alguien. En general, ese día era la primera vez que Lexa se acercaba tanto a alguien completamente desconocida.

—Es la primera vez que confío en alguien para que me lleve en moto.

Tras esa afirmación, Beca fue la primera en bajarse de la moto, por delante de Lexa. Por su parte, ella permaneció observándola aún subida, viendo como la chica avanzaba con pasos cortos por el descampado, acercándose al borde donde podían apreciarse las increíbles vistas que tenían.

Lexa había experimentado el acercarse a desconocidos anteriormente, las veces anteriores. Había buscado desfogarse, relajarse, divertirse… cómo quisieran llamarlo allí. Pero con Beca sentía una extraña conexión, algo que no entendía y se le escapaba por completo de las manos. Nada podía escaparse de su control, sólo empeoraría las cosas. Apretó los labios mientras apagaba el motor de una vez y terminaba por bajarse ella también del vehículo, siguiendo los pasos de Beca hasta el lugar donde la chica había tomado su sitio, sentándose en el suelo de cara a las luces del campus. Sin decir nada, manteniendo el silencio que se formaba entre ambas, aunque para nada incómodo, Lexa terminó por sentarse justo detrás de ella.

No hacía falta hablar, no hacía falta cortar ese momento con palabras. Ambas parecían haber encontrado un momento de tranquilidad, y Lexa no era la única en apreciarlo al parecer. Instantes después, siente como el cuerpo de Beca se inclina hacia ella, dejando caer el peso de su espalda contra su propio pecho y apoyando la cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Es algo que pilla completamente desprevenida a Lexa, no sabe qué clase impulso ha llevado a Beca tener esa cercanía con ella. Por lo general, le había parecido una chica a la que le gustaba tener su propio espacio, y no muy dada al cariño ajeno que se diga. Algo así como Lexa. Pero en ese momento parecía buscar su contacto, sin cuestionárselo siquiera.

Decide no pararse a pensar demasiado en ello, simplemente disfrutando de las vistas y el ambiente relajado que tenían allí mientras el cuerpo de Beca descansaba sobre el suyo, manteniendo el silencio entre ambas. Poco a poco, sus brazos parecen seguir una orden de su cerebro de la ni ella es consciente en realidad, rodeando el cuerpo de la chica hasta dejar descansar las manos sobre su abdomen. No sabe si por comodidad o por querer aumentar esa cercanía, pero Beca tampoco parece oponerse a ello; de hecho sus manos terminan por apoyarse sobre las de Lexa. No sabría describir esa sensación. Era extraño. Por norma general se alejaba de ese tipo de situaciones para no empeorar las cosas, no quería entablar una relación más allá de ser una simple conocida, puesto que sólo estaba de paso. Tarde o temprano tendría que irse de nuevo.

Sin embargo con Beca parecía perder la noción del tiempo y de su vida en sí. Era como si se olvidase de sus obligaciones, como si realmente creyese que pertenecía a ese mundo y que era completamente libre de llevar a cabo ese tipo de acciones. No tiene claro cuánto tiempo pasan en esa postura, en absoluto silencio, hasta que el móvil de Beca comienza a sonar. En una primera vez la chica no hace más que mirarlo y resoplar de forma cansada, dejándolo sonar sin más hasta que la persona que llamase se cansase. Pero a la segunda vez, termina por incorporarse, separando su cuerpo del de Lexa para llevarse el teléfono a la oreja.

—Sí, ahora nos vemos.

En realidad fue casi lo único que la chica respondió, como si supiese de antemano, antes de descolgar, el motivo de la llamada.

—¿Todo bien? —se aventuró Lexa a preguntar por detrás de ella aún mientras Beca le respondía con un simple asentimiento.

—Odio decir esto pero creo que deberíamos ir volviendo.

A cualquier podría sonarle a excusa. Excusa al ver que quizás aquel acercamiento había sido algo precipitado. Pero por el tono de voz de Beca, realmente parece que no tenga ganas de moverse de allí, más bien se siente obligada. El compromiso social de tener que volver con sus amigas. Mientras la mira, Lexa asiente de nuevo con la cabeza, dibujando una breve sonrisa en sus labios antes de levantarse junto a ella.

Demostrando una vez más que ninguna de las dos son personas de muchas palabras, vuelven a la moto, dejando que de nuevo Beca se ponga el caso y sea Lexa la que tome el control del manillar esta vez. Arranca el motor, acelera y recorren de vuelta exactamente el mismo camino que hicieron para ir hasta allí, con la diferencia de que esta vez la velocidad es considerablemente menor. ¿Por qué? Podría decirse que Lexa quería disfrutar un poco más de esa sensación extraña que le estaba invadiendo, aunque solo fuesen unos minutos más de ventaja.

En cuanto llegan al aparcamiento de nuevo, el bullicio anterior es más notable ahora. La gente se agolpa a la entrada del local para fumar o tomar el aire, pero queda más que claro que se ha llenado hasta el último rincón. La música, las risas, los gritos… demasiado ajetreo para Lexa. Baja de la moto junto a Beca una vez más, guardándose las llaves en el bolsillo de la chaqueta mientras la sigue hasta el interior, unos pasos por detrás de ella. Era increíble ver como se colaba entre la gente para adentrarse en aquel antro, estirando una mano hacia atrás en busca de la de Lexa, probablemente por miedo a que se perdiese. Hasta a Lexa le daba miedo perderse entre tanta gente, no le extrañaría que no fuese capaz de encontrar la salida hasta que no se vaciase el bar. Era como tenerlos a todos encerrados en una jaula, solo que claramente disfrutaban de ello.

—¡Por fin! —La voz de la pelirroja de antes es la que saca de sus pensamientos a Lexa, haciéndole dirigir la mirada hacia el grupo de chicas que Beca había conseguido encontrar por fin.— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Desde cuándo subes en motos tú?

—No solo he subido, he conducido —La respuesta de Beca iba cargada de un tono divertido y triunfador. Delante de sus amigas se transformaba por completo.

—¿Y no ha gritado? —Esa pregunta, para su sorpresa, iba dirigida a Lexa.

—Un poco.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros, aún con las manos en su chaqueta mientras mantenía la mirada en constante movimiento, sin pararla en ningún punto fijo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si esa chica podría haber escuchado su respuesta por encima de todo aquel ruido, pero tampoco parecía afectarle demasiado puesto que en seguida se pusieron a hablar entre ellas. Lexa podía sentir la mirada clavada de varias del grupo en ella, analizándola, tratando de identificar a la desconocida misteriosa que se había llevado a su amiga a dar una vuelta. En moto. A Lexa le parecía un dato sin importancia, pero para ellas parecía tenerla.

Apenas se da cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha estado con la mirada perdida cuando, de repente, siente algo frío rozando su mano. Al bajar la mirada puede ver la forma del botellín que Beca le está ofreciendo con una sonrisa, alzando después el suyo en una especie de brindis silencioso. La chica estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por tratar de integrar a Lexa, y ella lo notaba, pero no era muy dada a hacer amistades. De hecho Beca era una excepción. Una enorme excepción.

—¿Vamos a tener una nueva Bella? —Preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja, que al parecer se llamaba Chloe, mientras Lexa daba un trago a su botellín y casi parecía entrar en pánico por su expresión. — Nunca nos viene mal una nueva, ¿tú que dices, Becs?

—Parece más difícil de convencer.

—Bueno, tú también lo fuiste.

Ambas chicas se miraban y reían de forma cómplice, y a Lexa realmente comenzaban a entrarle escalofríos solo de pensarlo.

—No sé cantar —Respondió a Chloe, con un tono que trató de ser lo más amable posible, pero sonaba tan fría como siempre.

—Pues bailas.

—Tampoco sé. Ni tengo interés.

Lo cierto es que esa era otra de las cosas que Lincoln había intentado enseñarle. El ritmo, la música, cómo mover la cintura, algunos pasos. Descubrió que no se le daba mal del todo, al fin y al cabo la coordinación del cuerpo era algo que llevaba al día por sus entrenamientos, pero traspasarlo a ese campo… resultaba demasiado extraño. No llegó a verle el motivo a mover el cuerpo bajo la música o siguiendo el ritmo, aunque reconocía que algunas canciones eran contagiosas. En cualquier caso, jamás lo intentaría en un lugar como ese, rodeada de gente. Seguía prefiriendo la intimidad que el chico le brindaba.

Su frialdad parecía haber calado en la conversación, dado que la chica pelirroja se limitó a dar un largo trago a su copa mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Beca de lo más extraña. Se estaría preguntando de qué lugar había sacado la chica a alguien así. El trauma no le dura mucho y, en cuanto cambia la canción que estaba sonando, los ojos de las chicas se abren como platos, casi parecían salirse de sus órbitas. No se atragantan de milagro al intentar gritar todas a la vez mientras aún tragaban el último buche que habían dado y todas a la vez sueltan sus copas, dejando a Lexa más confundida aún.

—¡Vamos! Yo te enseño —Beca se había aproximado rápidamente a ella mientras todas sus amigas salían corriendo a lo que parecía el centro de la pista. Incapaz siquiera de contestar, debido a la sorpresa, Lexa se limita a negar con la cabeza, medio riendo para ella.— Tú te lo pierdes…

Dicho eso, la mirada de Beca parece transformarse conforme se aleja hacia la pista con sus amigas, bajo la observación de Lexa que se queda a uno de los lados para ver el espectáculo. Da otro trago a su botellín y, en cuestión de segundos, se pierde por completo ante lo que ven sus ojos.

Aquellas chicas parecían conocer perfectamente la canción que sonaba, comenzaban a cantarla y bailar una coreografía que no se creía que no estuviese ensayada con anterioridad. Se coordinaban perfectamente, tanto en baile como en voces. Cada una tenía un papel fundamental y, es ahí, donde Lexa puede ver y apreciar el liderazgo de Beca. Claramente era la que llevaba la voz cantante (nunca mejor dicho) en ese grupo. Normalmente hubiese basado su observación en ese aspecto, en estudiar sus puntos fuertes y su forma de transmitir poder; pero los movimientos que esa chica hacía con su cuerpo hacen que toda su mente se quede en blanco. Un vaivén continuo de sus caderas, siguiendo el ritmo exacto de la música, de forma perfecta y… sensual, demasiado para ella. No era de piedra, aunque a veces lo pareciese. Beca parecía disfrutar infinitamente de aquello, su rostro, sus expresiones. Transmitía con todo su cuerpo la fuerza y la determinación que hacían que aquel baile resultase todo un espectáculo.

El botellín de Lexa se terminó antes de lo previsto, sintiendo cada pocos segundos que su garganta se secaba y el calor hacía mella en su cuerpo, mientras que su mirada estaba clavada y fija en Beca. O en su cintura. No estaba segura de dónde estaba mirando en ese momento.

Llevaban ya un par de minutos de canción cuando Beca parece percatarse de la mirada de Lexa, aunque desea que no se dé cuenta de la forma en que la mira. La chica parece más bien tomársela como un reto, como si viese en la mirada de Lexa el deseo de unirse y no atreverse. Se equivocaba. Por completo. Aún así avanza rápidamente hasta ella y, esta vez sin preguntar, agarra su mano para arrastrarla consigo hasta la pista, algo más apartada del centro que ocupaba antes.

—No, no —Lexa trató de negarse rápidamente, negando con la cabeza al tiempo que intentaba huir.

—No seas cobarde.

No sabe por qué, pero son esas palabras las que le hacen quedarse, paralizada en un principio mientras veía como Beca comenzaba a bailar de nuevo delante de ella, intentando que le siguiese. ¿Era normal que bailase tan pegada? Su espalda había vuelto a pegarse al pecho de Lexa y, sus movimientos de cintura, eran más que notables en su cuerpo. La chica pretendía que Lexa le siguiese, y ella seguía preguntándose si aquello era normal entre ellas. Al echar un rápido vistazo al resto de chicas descubre que sí, era normal. Muchas de ellas estaban bailando la una con la otra, contoneándose cercanas, incluso agarrando sus cinturas.

Al ver que Lexa estaba bastante perdida en ese tema, Beca se giró de nuevo hacia ella, quedando ahora frente a frente, mirándola fijamente mientras le hacía posicionar sus manos en su cintura y ella llevaba una a su nuca.

—Ok, mírame —Le ordena, alzando levemente la voz para que pudiese escucharla, no demasiado, debido a la cercanía mientras comenzaba a mover de nuevo la cintura y bailar.— ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

Poco a poco, aunque aún medio paralizada, Lexa se fue dejando llevar por el ritmo de la música. Más bien por los movimientos de Beca. Su mirada permanecía clavada en sus ojos, como si la chica tratase de transmitirle la misma seguridad que ella le había dado al conducir la moto. Y funciona. Lo poco que quedaba de canción lo pasan bailando la una con la otra, lentamente, moviendo su cuerpo al compás del de Beca, tal y como ella le va indicando, sintiendo como su pulso se acelera inevitablemente ante tanta cercanía que, acompañada de esos movimientos, resultaba una tortura casi.

Cuando la canción acaba Beca se separa lentamente de ella, sonriendo orgullosa y satisfecha por haber conseguido hacerla bailar mientras todos alrededor aplauden. No para ella, claramente, y eso espera. Sino para las Bellas. Desde luego eran el espectáculo de ese campus, y Lexa no lo cuestionaba visto lo visto. Hacen una leve reverencia entre risas antes de que todo vuelva a la normalidad y, como durante toda la noche, Lexa se deja arrastrar por Beca de nuevo hasta la barra, pidiendo otra cerveza para ambas. No duda ni un segundo en cuanto tiene el botellín en darle un trago más que largo, notando como el alcohol, por leve que fuera, abrasa su garganta de una forma no demasiado agradable.

—¡Beca! —Más que su nombre parecía un grito o un sonido de un pájaro. Al girarse Lexa pudo ver al mismo chico que conoció ese día en el estudio. El novio de Beca. — ¿Nuevo fichaje?

—No —La respuesta de Lexa fue rápida.

—Con o sin ella os vamos a machacar, ¡nos adoran!

La actitud de Beca era pura adrenalina, éxtasis. Pero tenía razón, el público de allí las adoraba. A Lexa le hacía gracia ver sus gestos, como expresaba las palabras con las manos, los movimientos de estas y las muecas que hacía con la boca.

No sabe en qué momento ha dejado su mente en blanco de nuevo, observándola, que de repente su visión se ve irrumpida por Jesse también, invadiendo su campo visual para besar a su chica. Su chica. Lexa casi siente nauseas al ver aquello. A su parecer no pegaban, para nada. Le da otro trago largo al botellín y se separa de la barra segundos después.

—Nos vemos luego —Añade al ver cómo la miraba Beca, dispuesta a dejarlos a solas. No tenía por qué estar ahí en medio viéndoles comerse la boca.

No es que vaya muy lejos, pero se separa lo suficiente, siguiendo la barra hasta el otro extremo para terminar apoyada en esta y limitarse a observa a la gente que bailaba allí. Verdaderamente no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol, teniendo en cuenta que su mirada se encontraba algo más nublada y sus reflejos estaban claramente afectados. Alcanza a ver como Beca y Jesse vuelven a la pista, bailando entre ellos, besándose, riéndose y todas esas cosas que hacían las parejas normales allí. Necesitaba otro trago.

Cuando baja el botellín de sus labios de nuevo se encuentra de frente con la mirada de una chica que se acercaba directamente hasta ella. No sabe si es por el alcohol o porque realmente le parece divertido, pero al ver como camina torpemente hacia ella incluso se dibuja una divertida sonrisa en sus labios. Aunque no altera su posición en la barra, deja que aquella desconocida se acerque a ella y sin decir nada comience a bailar. Más que bailar con Lexa parecía estar bailando para ella, principalmente porque Lexa se mantenía apoyada en la barra, aunque no desagradecía la visión. Permite un poco más de acercamiento, notando las manos de la chica apoyarse sobre sus hombros mientras pegaba su cadera a la propia. Una canción y no más. En cuanto se acaba, Lexa apoya las manos en los hombros de la chica, apartándola con toda la suavidad y amabilidad que puede antes de buscar con la mirada de nuevo a Beca que, para su sorpresa, estaba mirándola a lo lejos. ¿Habría visto aquello?

Al ver que volvía a estar sola se acerca hasta ella, acompañándola en la barra una vez más mientras su respiración se agitaba por el baile, y por el alcohol también. Aquello corría como el agua.

—Parece que le gustas —Comenta rápidamente, acercándose a la oreja de Lexa para que pudiese escucharla.

—No es mi tipo —La respuesta fue rápida, encogiendo los hombros con una breve sonrisa, de nuevo solo para Beca. Se termina el botellín y gira el rostro para mirarla.— Dijiste que me ayudarías a huir de aquí.

—¿Quieres huir ya?

—Agradecería un poco de aire.

Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y en los labios de Beca no dejaba de asomar esa sonrisa que se había instalado en ellos al bailar, tan llena de energía y vida.

—Sí, yo también. Estoy cansada ya —Añade con un suspiro algo pesado, a pesar de esa sonrisa, también deseaba irse de allí.

Casi a la carrera, demostrando sus ganas de respirar algo que no fuese calor humano y humo, Beca se acercó a su grupo para despedirse y volver a por Lexa, como si estuviese bajo su responsabilidad. Agarra su mano de nuevo y la ayuda a sortear una vez más a la gente hasta salir de allí. En cuanto cruzan las puertas del local y el frescor de la noche golpea su rostro, Lexa suelta un suspiro de alivio, permitiéndose disfrutar de esa sensación unos segundos al menos.

Camina junto a Beca, metiendo ya las manos en sus bolsillos para buscar las llaves de la moto torpemente. No es que le importase caminar, además el campus estaba casi al lado, pero así aprovechaba y aparcaba la moto más cerca de la residencia donde ella estaba.

—¿Qué haces? —La mano de Beca la detuvo rápidamente, entre risas, haciéndole parar su avance. — No vas a conducir después de beber tanto —añadió al ver la expresión confusa de Lexa.

—Estoy bien, veo perfectamente.

—No, no ves. Casi ni encuentras las llaves.

—¿Ahora me controlas tú?

—No pienso dejar que te montes ahí.

Prácticamente no se daban tiempo a responder la una a la otra y, aunque parecía una conversación seria, terminan por echarse a reír prácticamente a la vez.

—En serio, vamos dando un paseo —Continúa Beca, señalando con el brazo el camino de vuelta al campus. — ¡Venga!

—A sus órdenes…

Decir eso le resultaba a Lexa más divertido de lo que Beca podría jamás imaginar. Abandonó su intención de coger la moto y siguió los pasos de la chica por el camino, acompañándola mientras le iba recordando ya que al día siguiente a las dos les tocaba turno en la radio, por la mañana. Lo que venía a ser dentro de unas horas. Los pasos de Lexa se detuvieron al visualizar un edificio a uno de los lados del camino, arqueando ambas cejas mientras paraba a Beca de nuevo.

—¿Tienes mucho sueño? —Pregunta con un murmuro, pudiendo apreciarse la diversión en su tono.

—S-N-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Beca no tenía ni claro si quería dormir o no, mientras que la sonrisa de Lexa se ampliaba poco a poco, de forma ladeada.

—No me gusta esa sonrisa, empiezo a conocer-

—¿Confías en mí?

Igual que la primera vez que había formulado esa pregunta, ambas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, dejando a Beca con las palabras sin salir en los labios. Mantuvieron la mirada, estudiándose la una a la otra hasta que, finalmente y una vez más, la chica asintió con la cabeza como única respuesta.

Sin dar más detalles, Lexa agarró su mano y tiró de ella hasta el edificio, rodeándolo por la parte de atrás para llegar hasta las puertas. Beca la seguía sin cuestionarle, aunque miraba a todos lados por si alguien las veía mientras Lexa abría una de las puertas y entraba rápidamente en el lugar, arrastrándola con ella. En cuanto estuvieron dentro y la puerta se cerró de nuevo, los ojos de Beca parecieron apreciar el lugar donde estaban. La humedad y el olor a cloro anunciaban ya sin tener que mirarla siquiera, la ubicación de la piscina cubierta del campus. Su rostro era una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa mientras buscaba la mirada de Lexa.

—¿Estás loca? Cómo nos pillen me la cargo… —Su voz había bajado considerablemente el tono, por miedo a ser descubierta.

—No seas cobarde…

Sutilmente le estaba devolviendo el golpe que ella le había dado en el baile, bajando la voz de la misma forma. Se asegura de cerrar el pestillo de la puerta por dentro antes de volver a girar el rostro y mirar a Beca, a la que se encuentra caminando ya de espaldas a la piscina mientras se iba quitando la ropa poco a poco. La facilidad que tenía para dejar a Lexa en blanco era increíblemente abrumadora. Sus movimientos iban acompañados de una sonrisa divertida, que se la estaba dedicando a ella, hasta pararse junto al bordillo para quitarse los zapatos y el resto del pantalón, quedando en ropa interior.

Sin pensar, siguiendo sus impulsos, viviendo esa noche como si fuera una chica más de allí; Lexa se deshace a tiempo récord de su ropa, dejándola tirada en algún punto del pasillo antes de correr hacia la posición de Beca y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ni prepararse, hacer un placaje con su propio cuerpo, agarrándola por la cintura y tirándola al agua con ella sin previo aviso.

En cuanto ambas salen a la superficie comienza una guerra, o intento al menos, por hundir a la otra. Intento porque Beca no atina ni una sola vez a hundir a Lexa, pero al menos le arranca más carcajadas de las que nadie podría haber escuchado venir de ella jamás. Y en una sola noche.

—¡Me rindo!

La voz de Beca resonó con eco por toda la cubierta, acompañada de su risa y la forma en que alzaba las manos. Se había rendido justo a tiempo de que Lexa volviese a hundirla una vez más, para lo que sus manos ya se habían posicionado en la cintura de la chica. Dispuesta a perdonarle la vida, la sujeta hasta llevarla al bordillo, teniendo en cuenta que Lexa lograba hacer pie en el fondo pero ella no, al menos no del todo.

De nuevo, ese cómodo silencio se hace con la situación mientras la espalda de Beca se acomoda en la pared de la piscina, dejando a Lexa frente a ella. Un escalofrío iba subiendo por todo el cuerpo de Lexa, manteniendo sus manos a modo de sujeción para ella, sintiendo para su sorpresa como Beca se enganchaba a su cintura con las piernas en lo que parecía para ella un gesto de lo más común y normal. Y probablemente lo sería. Estaba segura de que haría eso con más amigas, teniendo en cuenta que buscaba el no hundirse en el agua por quinta o sexta vez.

Sin embargo, con ese simple gesto para Beca, a Lexa le hizo estremecerse. Su mirada pasó de los ojos de la chica a sus labios de forma inevitable y, esta vez, ella si lo había apreciado. Esta vez si veía donde miraba Lexa, fijamente, tragando saliva con cierto nerviosismo sin romper ese silencio. Era una locura. Una auténtica locura y estupidez. Al alzar de nuevo la mirada a sus ojos, y encontrarse con los de Beca fijos en los suyos también, Lexa siente la inmensa necesidad de cometer esa estupidez incluso sin saber de qué forma le estaba mirando, o si le estaba haciendo sentir incómoda. No piensa. No razona. Se abandona al impulso de su cabeza por dejar la mente en blanco y dejándose ir de esa forma, inclina el rostro hacia ella lentamente, sintiendo un primer contacto con sus labios humedecidos por el agua, rozándolos un segundo antes de que estos se unan suavemente, sin más.


	3. Chapter 3: Beca

**Capítulo 3.**

Beca no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. No podría explicar ni aunque fuese capaz de pensar con claridad cómo había llegado hasta allí. Cómo, de pronto, su cuerpo estaba atrapado entre la pared de la piscina y el de Lexa. Cómo, a su vez, el cuerpo de Lexa estaba atrapado en el abrazo de sus propias piernas, mientras sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello para sostenerse.

Sí, de eso se trataba. De sujetarse, de evitar hundirse en el agua una vez más.

Recordaba vagamente haber tenido el fugaz y absurdo pensamiento de que colarse de noche en la piscina y sin permiso no era una buena idea. Algo que el alcohol y, sobre todo Lexa, no habían tardado en hacerle olvidar. Recordaba aquella breve pero intensa lucha en la que Beca había bebido casi tanto cloro como para hacer frente a las cervezas que continuamente vaciaba en el pub. También creía haber pensado que quizá no debería hacer aquello, terminar de acortar las distancias con Lexa mientras ella la apoyaba contra el muro de azulejos. Luego había creído que era absurdo pensar así. Si fuese cualquier otra chica ya se habría agarrado a ella con tal de mantenerse en la superficie del agua. ¿Iba a cambiar la forma en la que llevaba comportándose y sintiéndose cómoda con ella todo el día por el hecho de haberse dado cuenta de que le gustaban las chicas al presenciar aquel baile?

Eso era lo que se había dicho mientras sus piernas terminaban de acomodarse alrededor de la cintura de la joven, mientras sus brazos pasaban con suavidad alrededor de su cuello.

Lo que Beca no entendía, y no podía explicar, era por qué de repente su corazón latía a tal velocidad. Por qué de pronto sentía que le faltaba el aliento mientras veía los ojos de Lexa clavados en sus labios. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

Dentro de su cabeza, en alguna parte, algo parecía querer advertirla de que aquello no estaba bien. Pero su cabeza no parecía dispuesta a encontrar un momento de lucidez en ese instante. Beca era incapaz de pensar. El alcohol y, por alguna razón, tener a Lexa tan cerca hacían que fuese imposible. Quizá por eso, mientras veía cómo se aproximaba lenta y peligrosamente, su mirada descendió de manera inevitable hacia los labios contrarios.

Eso fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar del todo los ojos, y entonces los labios de Lexa rozaron los suyos. Apenas un fugaz contacto superficial. Y justo después, Beca pudo sentirlos posándose sobre los suyos.

Y en ese momento fue como si algo explotase dentro de ella. Como si algo que llevaba dormido mucho tiempo en el interior de Beca despertase de pronto, haciéndola estremecerse de pies a cabeza, amenazando con derrumbar los pilares de todo su ser.

Su boca tardó unos segundos en responder. Pero lo hizo. Sus labios se entreabrieron para fundirse con los de Lexa, en un principio con temblorosa timidez, despacio. Pero pronto pareció desatarse el caos, sus bocas comenzaron a buscarse con más ganas, con una necesidad inexplicable. Beca sintió cómo la lengua de Lexa se abría paso para buscar la contraria y ella no dudó en acudir a su encuentro.

Beca dejó que una de sus manos se enredase en la melena castaña y mojada de Lexa, como si de esa forma tratase de atraerla más hacia sí. Sintió cómo su propio cuerpo se pegaba todavía más a los azulejos a causa de la forma en que el de la castaña se apretaba contra ella. Las manos de Lexa recorriendo la piel de sus muslos la hizo temblar de nuevo, invadida por un calor repentino e insoportable incluso dentro del agua.

Quizá fue la intensidad de todo lo que estaba sintiendo de repente, o la forma en que su corazón se detuvo ante el avance de las caricias de Lexa, que en ese momento paseaba una de sus manos por su abdomen en un peligroso descenso, lo que la asustó. Lo que hizo que Beca recordase que aquello no debería estar pasando y por qué. Recordó a Jesse de repente. Su novio. Al que había dejado en el pub sin despedirse siquiera, con el simple mensaje por medio de Chloe de que se había ido a dormir. Y en lugar de eso estaba metida en la piscina del campus, en ropa interior, besando a Lexa, a una chica, y una a la que acababa de conocer como si su vida dependiese de ello. Como si no existiese en el mundo otra cosa que sus labios.

Ese pequeño haz de cordura en medio del caos de alcohol, calor y confusión que en ese momento era Beca fue lo que hizo que girase el rostro de pronto, cortando el contacto con sus labios, respirando con dificultad.

—L-lo siento, yo…

Apenas le salía la voz, y no se atrevió ni a mirarla. No sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar o qué podía decir siquiera. Las manos de Lexa soltaron su cuerpo y poco a poco estos se fueron separando mientras el agua invadía ese espacio que se iba formando entre ellas.

—No, he sido yo…

Beca se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza al escucharla, como queriendo decirle que no, la culpa no había sido sólo suya. Se hundió por completo en el agua mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro como si de esa manera pudiese despejar un poco todo aquello. Volvió a la superficie tras unos segundos y se apoyó en el bordillo con ambas manos para impulsarse y salir de la piscina. Mientras se incorporaba, alzando las manos para echarse la melena sobre uno de los hombros, se atrevió a buscar de nuevo a Lexa con la mirada para descubrirla aproximándose también al bordillo de la piscina.

—Deberíamos ir volviendo… —Susurró Beca, casi a modo de una nueva disculpa.

Lexa asintió de la misma manera y ambas recogieron su ropa, sin esperar a secarse para vestirse de nuevo.

Si bien habían disfrutado durante toda la tarde y noche de numerosos momentos de silencio sorprendentemente cómodos, ahora que las palabras habían vuelto a desaparecer, mientras salían del edifico que albergaba la piscina, el ambiente era distinto. Mucho menos relajado y desde luego, mucho menos natural. De esos silencios que uno sí sentía la necesidad de llenar con palabras vacías con tal de romper esa tensión; pero ninguna de las dos lo hizo, como si a pesar de todo estuviesen dispuestas a no caer en una de esas situaciones.

Caminaron juntas por el campus, Beca casi se abrazaba a sí misma, entre algún que otro escalofrío provocado por el descenso de la temperatura de noche, su ropa completamente empapada y el hecho de que la borrachera comenzaba a disiparse. Lexa en cambio parecía no tener frío, pero tampoco se la veía mucho más cómoda. Sumidas en sus pensamientos, de camino a la residencia, no tardaron en alcanzar la casa en la que residían las Bellas. Beca se detuvo ahí, junto a la entrada, girando para mirar a Lexa al menos al despedirse.

—Entonces… ¿Te veo mañana en la radio? —Preguntó en voz baja, casi insegura.

Cuando Lexa asintió, Beca le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras daba una cabezada en un gesto similar.

—Hasta mañana, que descanses —añadió entonces.

—Y tú. Buenas noches.

Beca entró en la casa y agradeció descubrir que estaba vacía, o si alguna de las chicas había vuelto ya, estaba durmiendo, pues no se escuchaban ruidos ni había ninguna luz encendida. Fue directa hacia su habitación. La cama de Amy, con quien compartía el cuarto, estaba desierta.

Después de secarse lo mejor que pudo y cambiarse de ropa, se metió directamente en la cama.

A pesar del ajetreo de aquel día, de lo tarde que era y de sentirse realmente agotada, Beca apenas pudo dormir en las pocas horas que restaban hasta que sonase el despertador de nuevo. Se pasó la noche dando vueltas a lo sucedido, tratando de asimilarlo o encontrarle alguna explicación lógica.

Se había confundido. No recordaba haber conectado de manera tan inmediata nunca con nadie, ni a aquel nivel, probablemente se trataba sólo de eso. Y el alcohol había hecho el resto.

Seguramente, a Lexa le había ocurrido lo mismo y aquello no quedaría más que en una simple anécdota entre ellas. Jesse no tenía por qué enterarse. Y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Con ese pensamiento, logró quedarse dormida.

Apenas una hora después, la alarma la hizo abrir los ojos. Estiró un brazo en busca de su teléfono móvil, tanteando con torpeza la pantalla hasta conseguir detener ese estridente y horrible sonido. Acto seguido se llevó la mano a la sien con una mueca de dolor. La cabeza le martilleaba de forma insoportable. Tenía el estómago revuelto y un sueño difícil de combatir. Hizo el esfuerzo, sin embargo, y consiguió salir de la cama, avanzando a trompicones por la habitación hasta el cuarto de baño. Tuvo tiempo poco más que de darse una ducha rápida y vestirse antes de salir en dirección al pequeño almacén que albergaba la radio. Ni siquiera se paró a desayunar, aunque dudaba mucho que su estómago fuese a admitir nada.

Fue la primera en llegar, aunque apenas tuvo tiempo de atravesar del todo el umbral de la puerta cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

—¡Espera! No cierres.

Al girarse, Beca se encontró directamente con la imagen de Lexa apretando el paso para recorrer los últimos metros hasta la puerta del almacén. De manera automática, sus labios se curvaron en una discreta pero completamente sincera sonrisa para recibirla.

—Buenos días —saludó, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar antes de dejar que la puerta se cerrase tras ellas.

Habían pasado tantas cosas por su cabeza que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en cómo reaccionaría ella misma al volver a ver a Lexa, y al revés. Al ver la sonrisa similar con que la joven corresponde, Beca se relaja un tanto mientras la acompaña al interior de la cabina.

Nada más entrar, prácticamente se desploma sobre una de las sillas, estirando un brazo con desgana para encender el ordenador y comenzar a ocuparse de los controles. Sólo de pensar en ponerse los cascos le martilleaba la cabeza.

Lexa no tardó en acomodarse en la otra silla y Beca ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, comprobando que tampoco parecía haber dormido suficiente. Su expresión denotaba cansancio y cierta molestia.

—Resaca, ¿eh? —Comentó Beca, intentando dar a su voz un tono natural y divertido, aunque no le saliese demasiado bien.

—¿Hm...?

La otra joven se volvió para mirarla, como si acabase de volver a la realidad y no se hubiese enterado del todo de lo que le había dicho.

—Espera, creo que hay algo por aquí...

Beca se estiró para abrir un cajón y rebuscó en su interior hasta dar con lo que buscaba, una caja de aspirinas.

—Aquí está —murmuró triunfante mientras sacaba una de las pastillas, colocándola sobre la mesa antes de acercarle la caja a Lexa.— ¿Quieres?

Lexa se quedó mirando los medicamentos con una expresión extraña, parecía debatirse entre la confusión y la desconfianza.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó tras unos instantes, y fue entonces el turno de Beca de mostrarse ligeramente confusa.

—Es para el dolor de cabeza…

Lexa se lo pensó unos segundos más y finalmente negó con la cabeza, así que Beca volvió a guardarlo todo en el cajón… Y de nuevo se quedó sin saber qué decir. Se llevó la pastilla que había dejado fuera para ella a la boca y se la tragó sin más, torciendo los labios en una mueca. Debería haberse llevado por lo menos un café, aunque su estómago parecía seguir puesto del revés.

En silencio, comenzó a trastear en el ordenador mientras el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en la piscina la noche anterior la sacudía de nuevo. Achacó el vuelco que dio su estómago al rememorar ese beso a las consecuencias del alcohol, preguntándose si debería intentar sacar el tema y hablarlo con Lexa. Asegurarse de que para ella tampoco había sido más que un desliz… Aunque menuda tontería, claro que lo era, si se habían conocido ese mismo día. ¿En qué momento había llegado a pasar aquello?

Finalmente no se atrevió a mencionar nada, y tratando de ignorar las punzadas de culpabilidad que llevaba experimentando desde que habían salido del agua se aclaró la garganta, volviéndose hacia Lexa.

—Voy a enseñarte algunas cosas que hago… A ver qué te parece —dijo al fin, invitándola con una pequeña sonrisa a ponerse los cascos. Lexa correspondió a su gesto mientras se colocaba los auriculares sobre las orejas.

Así que el programa de esa mañana comenzó con algunas de las mezclas que Beca hacía cuando tenía tiempo, una de las cosas que más disfrutaba. No parecía que Lexa tuviese mucha idea de aquello, pero por sus expresiones al menos el resultado sí daba la sensación de que le estaba gustando. Y así se lo confirmó después, lo que consiguió que Beca se relajase un poco más. Tratando de apartar todas las cosas que rondaban su mente, se concentró en explicarle a Lexa qué era lo que acababa de mostrarle. La chica le prestaba toda su atención y se mostraba más que dispuesta a aprender.

La mañana fue pasando mientras Beca comenzaba a explicarle un poco cómo hacía aquellas mezclas, los programas que utilizaba. Dejó que Lexa empezase a probar a manejar uno de ellos, con su ayuda. Se tardaba lo suyo en cogerle el truco a aquellas cosas, pero estaba segura de que la chica lo conseguiría. En aquel ambiente, poco a poco, Beca dejó de pensar en la noche anterior, en lo que había hecho y lo que debería hacer ahora. Aquella cierta incomodidad con que había parecido empezar el día se fue disipando, volvieron a asomar las sonrisas y algún que otro pique, las dos se fueron relajando y si se produjo algún silencio, no volvió a ser incómodo.

Cuando ya parecía que todo podía quedar atrás sin problema, la puerta de la cabina se abrió de repente y el cuerpo de Jesse asomó por ella. Beca ni siquiera lo había visto entrar en el almacén.

Giró el cuerpo sobre la silla para mirarlo después del sobresalto que le había provocado el ruido de la puerta y sintió cómo todo se desmoronaba de nuevo. Las punzadas de culpabilidad se convirtieron en ese momento en una losa pesada que cayó sobre ella al verlo ahí, en la puerta, sonriente y con una bandeja de cartón en la que había tres cafés en vasos del mismo material.

—¡Buenos días! He pensado que seguramente necesitaríais reponer fuerzas —saludó, tan alegre como siempre.

Por si no fuese suficiente, su novio había decidido levantarse esa mañana especialmente atento y adorable. No sólo con ella, con Lexa también. Beca se obligó a curvar los labios en una sonrisa, dejó los cascos sobre la mesa y se levantó para acercarse a él. Contuvo como pudo el impulso de ladear la cabeza cuando el chico se inclinó para besarla, aunque hizo el contacto lo más breve posible con la excusa de darle las gracias por los cafés, que colocó sobre la mesa, dejándole a él el suyo.

—Me voy ya, que tengo clase. Becs, ¿sales pronto esta tarde? —Preguntó Jesse mientras ella volvía a sentarse.

Lexa había dirigido un breve saludo al joven antes de seguir probando cosas en el ordenador, o al menos parecía tener toda su concentración puesta en este.

—Sí, sólo tengo dos horas de clase… ¿Por qué?

—Echan una película francesa que tienes que ver sí o sí en ese cine al que fuimos, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Qué me dices? Es buenísima, te va a encantar.

Beca apretó los labios, llevando la mirada al frente durante unos instantes. Jesse solía hacer aquello casi una vez por semana, arrastrarla a ver cine "del bueno" con el convencimiento de que terminaría amando aquel arte tanto como él. Al principio había estado bien, un par de veces, Beca aceptaba porque sabía que le encantaba y simplemente por pasar el rato con él, pero realmente no le gustaba. Y precisamente ese día… Tragó saliva y, una vez más, consiguió forzar una sonrisa mientras volvía a girarse hacia él, asintiendo.

—Claro.

—Perfecto, te recojo —la sonrisa de Jesse se hizo incluso más amplia y sin más, se despidió de ellas para salir de allí.

Lexa había estado mirándola de reojo y en ese momento giró directamente la cabeza hacia Beca, que volvía a enderezarse en la silla, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera mientras fijaba la mirada en algún punto de la mesa de mezclas. Al darse cuenta de que la observaba, Beca miró también a Lexa. Parecía que esta estaba a punto de decir algo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero ante la mirada interrogante de Beca simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la joven de ojos verdes en cambio.

Ella asintió despacio, devolviendo la mirada al lugar anterior sin decir nada. Y el silencio se hizo una vez más entre ambas. Lexa dio algún que otro trago a su café, casi como por compromiso. Beca lo intentó, pero el olor no hizo más que terminar de revolverle el estómago y lo dejó por imposible.

Trató de recuperar la normalidad en lo que quedaba del turno, sin demasiado éxito, hasta que por fin llegó su hora de marcharse.

Tal como había prometido, Jesse estaba esperándola en cuanto salió de clase. Ni siquiera dio tiempo a Beca de pasar por casa de las Bellas a dejar sus cosas, argumentando que si no, no llegarían a tiempo. La chica trató de comportarse de la forma más natural posible, pero lo cierto era que su cabeza seguía siendo un absoluto caos, las imágenes del día anterior no dejaban de pasar ante sus ojos, provocando una nueva sacudida en su interior cada vez que esto ocurría. Durante el camino, Jesse iba tan ocupado hablando de lo increíble que iba a parecerle el argumento de esa película, que seguro que esta vez no lograba adivinar el final y todo ese tipo de cosas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la actitud reservada y callada de Beca. Lo bueno de aquel plan era que el cine le ofrecía la excusa perfecta para no tener que hablar sin que pareciese nada raro.

Beca dejó que Jesse se ocupase de las palomitas y los refrescos, correspondió a toda esa emoción previa a la película con asentimientos y leves sonrisas. Sabía que aún encima de lo que había hecho, Jesse merecía algo más que aquella forma de actuar, pero ella se sentía cada vez más rara y no podía evitarlo. Una vez las luces se apagaron y la película dio comienzo, Beca se acomodó en su asiento y pronto desistió en su intento de prestar atención a la pantalla. Apenas había dormido, el dolor de cabeza seguía aumentando a medida que avanzaba el día y, si ya de por sí le costaba concentrarse en aquel tipo de cosas, ese día era completamente imposible. De no ser por todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, probablemente se habría quedado dormida.

Tampoco durante el trayecto de vuelta al campus habló demasiado, acomodada sobre el asiento del copiloto del coche de Jesse, con la mirada perdida a través del cristal, se limitaba a tratar de hacer comentarios con alguna referencia a la película cuando su novio detenía su particular discurso sobre el tema para preguntarle directamente a ella, tratando de hacer parecer que realmente había prestado atención.

—Beca.

La voz de Jesse la devolvió a la realidad. Beca parpadeó y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que el coche llevaba quizá ya un par de minutos inmóvil en el aparcamiento de la universidad. El chico la observaba entre serio y preocupado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó una vez sus miradas se encontraron. Beca se dispuso a negar con la cabeza, pero él la atajó de nuevo.— Apenas has hablado en todo el día. Ya veo que no he acertado con la película…

Por alguna razón, al escuchar eso a Beca casi le dieron ganas de resoplar, dividida entre una ligera exasperación al ver que volvían una y otra vez al mismo tema, y esa sensación desagradable en su estómago que no hacía más que agravarse.

—Nada… Sólo estoy agotada —respondió ella finalmente, de nuevo obligándose a adornar sus palabras con una sonrisa. Para terminar de completar su actuación y antes de que Jesse pudiese replicar de nuevo, se inclinó en su asiento hacia él y presionó los labios contra los suyos apenas un instante. Tras ese breve beso, salió del coche, dispuesta a alejarse ya en dirección a la residencia que compartía con el resto de las chicas. Pero una vez más, la voz de su novio la detuvo.

—¡Espera! Te acompaño.

Jesse se apresuró a cerrar el coche y ponerse a su altura, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Beca, que se limitó a caminar en silencio a su lado, preguntándose por qué no era capaz de simplemente dejarlo todo a un lado. Había sido una tontería, una locura producto del alcohol, cosas que pasaban a menudo en las fiestas.

Aunque no a ella.

Quizá por eso era incapaz de dejar de pensar en Lexa y en ese beso. Porque era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Por eso también, la idea de contárselo todo a Jesse se le pasó por la cabeza cuando, junto a la entrada de la casa, el chico se colocó frente a ella y de nuevo, le preguntó si de verdad todo iba bien.

Beca se quedó mirándolo en silencio unos instantes, con los labios entreabiertos, como si las palabras se le hubiesen quedado atascadas antes de llegar a salir. En cambio, tragó saliva y se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Claro. Necesito dormir, nada más —respondió una vez más.— Mañana te veo.

Se deshizo con suavidad del agarre que las manos de Jesse habían formado alrededor de su cintura, permitiendo un nuevo contacto entre sus labios cuando el chico se inclina para besarla a modo de despedida.

Mientras se adentraba en la casa de camino a su dormitorio, la joven atrapó su labio inferior con el superior, preguntándose qué era lo que había de raro en aquel beso.

Los días siguientes para Beca no fueron mucho mejores. Si creía que con el tiempo aquello se le iría pasando, descubrió que se equivocaba. La joven que había irrumpido de esa manera en el campus volvía a su cabeza una y otra vez, a esa noche en la piscina, a la forma por algún motivo aterradora en que recordaba el tacto de sus labios.

Se mostró en general bastante ausente e intentó guardar las distancias con Lexa, aunque de una manera que no resultase incómoda o desagradable. Coincidían en algunas de las clases, y le alegraba verla por allí, hablar con ella con el resto de alumnos alrededor a Beca la tranquilizaba en cierto modo. El problema era que en ocasiones se tiraban las clases enteras hablando en voz baja cuando la mirada del profesor estaba fija en cualquier otro punto del aula, y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta hasta que salía de allí y se veía obligada a morderse el labio con fuerza para deshacer aquella estúpida sonrisa.

Beca se dio cuenta de que aquello no podía seguir así. Le encantaba estar con Lexa, le fascinaba hablar con ella y ver la forma en que la joven absorbía cada cosa que Beca trataba de enseñarle sobre la música, la radio, las mezclas… Aquella complicidad era algo que no había experimentado antes con nadie, ni siquiera con Chloe. ¿Por qué iba a privarse de todo eso? Ella sola se estaba aislando del mundo por nada. Con Jesse seguía siendo incapaz de mostrarse con toda la naturalidad que debería y Chloe comenzaba a dedicarle aquel tipo de mirada que auguraba un "sé que te pasa algo y pienso averiguarlo". Y cada día llegaba a clase con la determinación de mostrarse más distante con Lexa y acababa olvidándose a los cinco minutos.

Esa tarde les tocaba de nuevo el turno en la radio juntas y al día siguiente, tanto las Bellas como los Treblemakers habían cancelado sus ensayos para unirse a la fiesta que se celebraba esa noche en el campus. La cerveza correría alrededor de las hogueras, junto a la música y una multitud de estudiantes.

Confiaba en que Lexa se uniría a todo el grupo allí, y eso significaba que volvería a estar con Jesse y ella en el mismo lugar, a la vez y con alcohol de por medio. Lo que había pasado la primera y última vez que se había producido aquella situación y la proximidad de otro encuentro de ese estilo fue probablemente lo que hizo decidirse a Beca a tratar de poner su vida en orden. Había tenido una tarde extraña, ratos en los que la conversación fluía entre Lexa y ella con la facilidad de siempre, ratos en los que se hacía el silencio, de esos que no necesitaban ocupar tampoco de otra manera, y ratos en los que ese silencio parecía enrarecerse cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Fue Lexa, sin embargo, la que le dio el empujón cuando salían del almacén ya a última hora de la tarde. La chica de ojos verdes se había quedado mirándola mientras Beca cerraba la puerta.

—Vamos, suéltalo.

Beca se volvió para mirarla también, con gesto interrogante, pero ante la expresión de Lexa no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar, consciente de a qué se refería.

—Puede que no te conozca mucho, pero llevas rara desde entonces —insistió Lexa.

—Lo de esa noche… —Comenzó Beca entonces tras unos segundos.— Fue un error. No debería haberlo hecho.

—El deber puede ser tan relativo… —Por alguna razón, a Lexa pareció divertirle decir aquello.

Beca respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza.

—No puede volver a pasar.

—Si es lo que quieres —a Beca le pareció que Lexa ponía especial énfasis en esa última palabra.

Asintió con la cabeza, con toda la firmeza que pudo.

—Está bien —accedió Lexa, encogiéndose de hombros.

Beca asintió de nuevo, curvando los labios en una pequeña sonrisa y se quedó observando cómo la joven se daba la vuelta para alejarse ya.

—¡Oye! —La llamó de nuevo, sin poder contenerse.— Te veré mañana allí, ¿no?

Lexa se detuvo al escucharla y giró la cabeza hacia ella. Como toda respuesta, Beca obtuvo una sonrisa que no supo descifrar.

Durante todo el día siguiente, Beca no volvió a tener noticias de Lexa. Aunque tampoco se podría decir que tuviese demasiadas oportunidades de verla. Era sábado, y en vistas a la fiesta de esa noche, las Bellas se pasaron casi todo el día descansando en casa. Sólo salieron a comer algo, Beca entre ellas y poco después volvieron para el habitual ritual de pases de modelo que suponía cada evento como aquel. Por lo general, Beca era de las primeras en terminar de arreglarse, no le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Ese día se había contentado con unos pantalones ajustados negros, botas del mismo color y una camiseta sencilla, de manga larga pero escotada. Sus habituales bucles sueltos y el maquillaje, no excesivo.

Ayudó a Amy a peinarse y dio su opinión a las chicas que aparecían por el salón con diferentes atuendos, divertida y exasperada a partes iguales, como cada vez que ocurría aquello.

Por fin, todas estuvieron listas para salir y no tardaron en unirse al resto de estudiantes que ya habían dado comienzo a la fiesta. La música se escuchaba por todas partes, las hogueras iluminaban la noche con una luz anaranjada. A pesar de la rivalidad entre ambos grupos, Bellas y Treblemakers solían unirse para disfrutar de aquella competitividad en compañía de los otros. Los chicos habían llegado antes que ellas y no tardaron en llenarles las manos con vasos de cerveza; los piques tardaron incluso menos en aparecer.

Beca se sentía más relajada, por fin parecía que podía volver a disfrutar de la compañía de todos ellos. Incluso la de su novio, que había sido el primero en acercarse a recibirla y andaba por allí, aunque entretenido también en pasárselo bien con los demás.

Sentada ante el fuego junto a Chloe, Beca no tardó en comenzar a recorrer los alrededores con la mirada, preguntándose dónde se habría metido Lexa, si finalmente aparecería o no. Por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que la conversación de la noche anterior la hubiese hecho echarse atrás. De nuevo, era absurdo… Apenas se conocían, no iba a afectarle aquello.

—¿A quién buscas? —La voz de la pelirroja la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Chloe la observaba con los ojos entornados.

—A nadie —respondió Beca automáticamente, devolviendo la mirada a las llamas.

—¿Es esa futura Bella? No sé a qué esperamos para meterla en casa —Cynthia se unió también a la conversación, sonriendo casi como una depredadora.

Beca puso los ojos en blanco al verla, sin poder evitar reír. Aunque Chloe hizo lo mismo, seguía observando a Beca de reojo con atención.

—Nada de futura Bella.

Esa voz hizo que Beca se volviese al instante, casi tan rápido como la sonrisa que acudió a sus labios al verla avanzar los últimos pasos hasta el grupo. Lexa correspondió a su sonrisa, de forma casi discreta, como si delante de tanta gente aquel gesto no fuese propio de ella. Beca ya estaba abriendo la boca para saludarla cuando al mismo tiempo vio que la sonrisa de Lexa disminuía un poco más y sintió un cuerpo acomodándose a su espalda.

—¿Todavía no la habéis convencido? —Era Jesse, por supuesto. Un brazo rodeó su cintura desde atrás, dejando el otro libre para no deshacerse de su vaso.— Te gusta hacerte de rogar, ¿eh?

La pregunta iba dirigida a Lexa, a quien el chico miraba con diversión. Desde su posición, no pudo apreciar la forma en que la sonrisa de Beca también menguaba un tanto al ver cómo Lexa variaba su dirección para ir a sentarse frente a ellos en lugar de hacerlo a su lado. Aunque ni ella misma fue consciente de que eso ocurría.

—No —respondió Lexa sin más. Benji enseguida le puso un vaso también a ella en las manos en cuestión de segundos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más, pero Lexa pareció encontrar de lo más interesante todo lo que los rodeaba y se perdió durante un rato observándolo todo, paseando la mirada de aquí para allá. Incluso entabló conversación con Amy. Beca se había fijado en que Lexa apenas hablaba con la gente, sus respuestas solían ser cortantes y frías, algo que notaba cuando veía a la joven relacionarse con el resto, pero no con ella. Pero la rubia parecía caerle bien, o hacerle gracia, o un poco de ambas al menos lo suficiente como para sacarle alguna que otra frase y algún que otro gesto divertido.

Beca trató de concentrarse en la conversación que había a su alrededor, aunque su mirada volvía cada poco a observar la escena que se producía entre Amy y Lexa.

Poco después, el factor común que los unía a todos ellos comenzó a dejarse ver. No tardaron en comenzar a hacerse pequeños grupos de baile, incluso pequeñas batallas, cantando y bailando entre las hogueras. A Jesse pareció entrarle el gusanillo también, porque se inclinó para acercarse al oído de Beca y hacerse oír por encima de la música.

—¿Vienes a que os demos una paliza? —Preguntó, burlón.

—Ve yendo tú, voy a mentalizarme primero —replicó ella en el mismo tono.

El chico dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de levantarse para unirse a los demás.

Al mirar a su alrededor, Beca se dio cuenta de que casi todos estaban ya dejándose llevar por la música, sólo quedaba alrededor del fuego uno de los Treble, Lexa y Amy, que se levantaba en ese momento también.

De nuevo, ambas se miraron y Beca decidió cambiar de sitio para tomar asiento a su lado.

—Espero que Amy no haya hecho que quieras huir de nuevo —comentó con una sonrisa.

Lexa dejó escapar el amago de una suave risa, negando con la cabeza.

—Es una chica muy rara —respondió, de forma divertida.

—Sí que lo es —concedió Beca, sonriente.— Todas lo somos.

La joven a su lado le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas, con la cabeza ladeada en su dirección y asintió antes de dar un nuevo trago a su cerveza. Una vez más se perdieron en uno de esos silencios que ya las caracterizaba, observando cómo ambos grupos se habían mezclado finalmente para bailar entre todos.

—¿Vas a tenerla ahí sentada toda la noche, Beca? —La voz de Cynthia volvió a alzarse por encima de la música mientras se aproximaba un par de pasos hacia ella, sin dejar de bailar.— Yo puedo ayudarte a que se te pase ese aburrimiento.

Las últimas palabras las dedicó a Lexa, guiñándole un ojo con todo el descaro del mundo mientras contoneaba la cadera en una invitación a unirse a ella. Beca enarcó una ceja, sin saber si reír o no.

—Creo que no —contestó Lexa a su lado.

—No tienes remedio, fuera de aquí —añadió Beca, lanzándole el vaso ya vacío mientras la chica agitaba una mano en su dirección y volvía a meterse entre el resto, riendo.

Beca meneó la cabeza, haciendo amago de reír también.

—Debería haberme replanteado la respuesta, si llego a saber que ibas a ponerte celosa —susurró Lexa de pronto, haciendo que se girase al instante para mirarla, entornando los ojos.

Entreabrió los labios para decir algo sin llegar a conseguirlo, contemplando el rostro divertido de Lexa, que de pronto no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo.

—Menos mal que a la que se le dan bien las bromas es a ti.

—Imbécil —resopló Beca, aunque riendo también.

—No me digas que te has puesto celosa de verdad.

—Ya te gustaría.

—Claro…

Beca lamentó haberse quedado sin vaso que tirarle a ella también, aunque las risas volvieron a hacerse protagonistas entre las dos.

—¿No vas a unirte? —Preguntó Lexa finalmente, señalando con la barbilla al grupo de bailarines.

—Sólo si te atreves tú también —replicó Beca, retándola. Estaba claro que era lo que mejor funcionaba entre ellas, aquel primer día ya lo habían comprobado.

Y de nuevo pudo comprobar por la expresión de Lexa que a duras penas podía resistirse a un pique tan directo. Beca se puso en pie y le tendió una mano, ladeando la sonrisa. La chica tomó su mano tras un par de segundos y, ampliando la sonrisa por ello, la guió directamente al centro del grupo.

Aunque pronto descubrió que no había sido una gran idea. Si bien comenzó a bailar a su lado, procurando guiarla como había hecho aquel día, todos parecieron querer integrarlas en aquello. Por un lado, Jesse reclamó su compañía en medio del baile y por otro, las chicas rodearon a Lexa quizá para tratar de convencerla de que bailar con ellas era lo mejor que podía pasarle a cualquiera. Beca no dejó de bailar junto a Jesse, pero se aseguró de no perder a Lexa de vista. Podía ver cómo su expresión se transformaba, que comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, probablemente agobiada incluso. De la forma más sutil que pudo, se deshizo del agarre de Jesse entre movimientos de cadera y se deslizó entre los demás. De alguna manera se las arregló para hacerse con otros dos vasos de cerveza y llegar hasta Lexa, interponiéndose entre ella y Cynthia, que volvía a la carga con las demás alrededor. Le puso un vaso en una mano y con la misma, que acababa de quedar libre, tomó la otra de Lexa, atrayéndola hacia sí y guiándola sin dejar de bailar hasta sacarla del centro del grupo.

Beca hizo chocar su vaso con el contrario y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Lexa antes de dar un trago a su bebida y de nuevo, llevar las riendas del baile como ya había hecho anteriormente. Poco a poco, Lexa pareció relajarse una vez más y dejarse llevar por la música. Aquello no era como la actuación improvisada del bar, cada uno seguía la coreografía que más le apeteciese, simplemente dejando que las canciones marcasen el ritmo. Y como siempre, la música hizo su efecto. Para Beca era como una droga, una corriente eléctrica encendiéndola por dentro, no había nada capaz de hacerla dejarse llevar de esa manera. Todo su cuerpo se sincronizaba con cada nota, sin perder el ritmo en ninguno de sus movimientos, el contoneo de sus caderas contra el contrario. La mano libre de Lexa se asentó en su cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo y ella no se opuso, de forma que podía guiar mejor sus pasos, las caderas moviéndose pegadas la una a la otra. También la mano que Beca tenía desocupada encontró su lugar en el cuello de su compañera de baile.

De pronto el espacio parecía haber desaparecido entre las dos, por completo, sus rostros prácticamente se rozaban al bailar, los dedos de Lexa presionaban ligeramente su cadera, provocándole un cosquilleo cálido que pronto fue convirtiéndose más bien en una oleada de calor dentro de ella. Sus miradas no se despegaban de la otra, y a Beca comenzó a faltarle el aire. Quiso achacarlo al calor del fuego y el movimiento, pero lo cierto era que de pronto sentía que volvía a perder el control de la situación, que más bien era Lexa quien llevaba entonces las riendas.

Poco a poco se fue separando de ella, procurando no cortar de raíz el ritmo del baile para finalmente alejarse de su cuerpo y del grupo, hasta alcanzar un espacio un poco más abierto, más libre de gente.

Prácticamente se terminó su cerveza de golpe, obligándose a respirar hondo.

—¿Estás bien? —Lexa la había seguido, apartándose también de los demás.

—Sí, es que hacía demasiado calor —respondió Beca, girándose hacia ella mientras trataba aún de respirar hondo.

Lexa enarcó una ceja, recuperando esa expresión divertida.

—¿Necesitas un baño para refrescarte?

A Beca, la respuesta le salió más brusca de lo que pretendía:

—¿Podemos olvidar eso?

En cuanto se dio cuenta del tono de sus palabras, quiso intentar suavizarlo de alguna manera, pero ya estaba hecho. Lexa frunció el ceño, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—¿Puedes tú? —Le espetó, no sin una considerable dosis de ironía, antes de girarse y alejarse de allí sin más, dejándola plantada en el sitio.

Beca la siguió con la mirada mientras se marchaba, tratando aún de reaccionar a sus palabras. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando coger aire de nuevo. Se sentía más confusa que en toda su vida, irritada de pronto con todo lo que la rodeaba. Tiró el vaso de cartón a las llamas, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz.

—Mierda —siseó para nadie en concreto, y sin despedirse tampoco de nadie, se marchó de vuelta a la casa.


	4. Chapter 4: Lexa

Una, dos y hasta tres veces. El cuerpo de Lincoln colisionó contra el suelo con fuerza todas esas veces. Con la respiración acelerada y empapado en sudor, un gruñido de frustración salió de la garganta del chico, ronco y grave mientras golpeaba el suelo con uno de sus puños. Por su parte, Lexa se paseaba de pie frente a él, sonriendo de forma casi egocéntrica mientras pasaba una mano por su frente para eliminar el sudor de esta y miraba a su amigo desde arriba, enfundada en un simple pantalón que le daba total movilidad y un top negro que no cubría más que sus pechos.

Desde que se fue de la fiesta de las Bellas, lo único que quiso fue buscar un refugio donde no se sintiese un pez fuera del agua. Donde no fuese la única rara en un mundo completamente extraño para ella. Al menos con Lincoln podía entenderse, aunque para el chico aquel mundo no tuviese ya nada de extraño.

Ambos intercambiaban favores. Él le enseñaba a Lexa todo lo que tenía que saber, lo básico para poder desenvolverse, y ella a cambio lo mantenía en plena forma entrenando. No es que el chico fuese malo, ni mucho menos, pero teniendo en cuenta que llevaba casi seis años perdido de esos duros entrenamientos, sí que estaba un poco oxidado en cuanto a una lucha grounder se refería. Aun así, podría tumbar a cualquiera de ese mundo, pero no a ella. Eso desde luego.

—¿Y tú das clases de defensa personal? Eres una estafa —Comentó Lexa hasta con diversión, cogiendo una botella de agua del suelo para darle un trago mientras veía a Lincoln levantarse de nuevo.

—¿Acaso te vas a quedar para quitarme el trabajo?

A pesar de tener el orgullo herido, el chico no perdía su sentido del humor. Parecieron llegar a un acuerdo silencioso, pausando el entrenamiento unos instantes para darle tiempo a recuperar el aliento y, al igual que Lexa, beber algo de agua para poder lubricar su garganta. Por supuesto que le había dañado el orgullo, allí era el chico guapo y atractivo, profesor de artes marciales (o así lo llamaba él) y el mejor de la ciudad; hasta que llegó Lexa. Seguía impresionándole cómo se había adaptado allí. Seis años eran muchos, sí, pero prácticamente parecía tener ya toda una vida hecha, algo que nunca llegó a entender, cómo consiguió adaptarse a todo eso y aprender completamente solo. Eso era algo que debía reconocerle.

Su trabajo de clases y el estudio que había comprado, donde daba las clases y cuya planta superior usaba como apartamento, era todo lo que definía a Lincoln allí. Hasta Lexa le había cogido cierto cariño a aquel estudio. Por lo que pudo saber, era un antiguo estudio de baile, por eso estaba rodeado de espejos y el suelo era de tarima, o madera, tal y como lo veía Lexa.

Lincoln parece aprovechar ese momento en el que Lexa divaga en sus pensamientos, lanzándose directo hacia su espalda para tratar de agarrarla e inmovilizarla, algo que no tarda en fracasar. Casi al instante Lexa gira su propio cuerpo, sin apenas inmutarse, esquivando el ataque con una agilidad silenciosa y perfecta. Giró el rostro para mirarlo de nuevo, chasqueando la lengua a modo de negación.

—Los espejos no te sirven de ayuda.

Por fin, el chico pareció rendirse. No iba a negarlo, ese entrenamiento le había servido más a ella que a él. Desde que se fue de la fiesta en las hogueras de las Bellas, desde aquella pequeña discusión con Beca, apenas había parado de pensar en ello. Todo su cuerpo había ido acumulando una tensión que estaba deseando descargar y, sí, lo hizo contra su amigo. Era la mejor forma para relajarse y realmente lo necesitaba. Para Lexa había aún algunas cosas que no terminaba de entender, sobre todo a raíz del beso que se dieron en la piscina. Por supuesto estaba el tema de que Beca tenía novio, lo cual resultaba incómodo para ella. Para Beca, no para Lexa. No soportaba a ese chico y apenas lo había visto un par de veces. Pero no era eso solo. Había un doble grado de incomodidad que ella no llegaba a alcanzar, algo le decía que era extraño su forma de comportarse, a pesar de los hechos. Sin embargo, aquella amiga suya que tanto se había insinuado, Cynthia o como se llamase, parecía más… más como Lexa. Ni ella misma sabía en qué estaba pensando en ese momento o si tenía sentido, pero desde luego le estaba carcomiendo.

Dejó la botella en la pequeña mesa que había a un lado del estudio y se dejó caer ella después sobre el sofá de este, soltando un pesado suspiro mientras pellizcaba el puente de su nariz, cerrando los ojos un segundo y escuchando los pasos del chico por el suelo, de un lado a otro, bajando la música que sonaba desde la radio y acercándose hasta dejarse caer al otro lado del sofá.

—Parece que por fin hay algo que le supera a la gran Lexa —Comentó Lincoln al verla en ese estado.

—Lo dices como si fuera un premio para ti.

Dejó caer la mano de su rostro finalmente, girando el rostro para mirar al chico, quien le devolvía la mirada en un gesto divertido y una amplia sonrisa. Es en esa sonrisa donde Lexa se queda perdida unos segundos, pero no como la mayoría de chicas que irían allí a dejar el suelo lleno de babas al verlo. No. Era una mirada de añoranza más bien.

Podía recordar perfectamente su infancia, junto a Lincoln. Entrenando siempre juntos, casi como hermanos bajo las enseñanzas de Anya. Siempre fue prácticamente su hermano, hasta que ascendió, y todo cambió. Ese día todo en su vida cambió por completo. Siempre pensó que tras verse obligada a desterrarlo, jamás volverían a poder recuperar su relación, y mucho menos al saber que él se había ido, literalmente. Había desaparecido del mapa. Sin embargo allí parecía que recuperaban la oportunidad de retomar esa relación y, aunque al principio resultó hasta extraño, finalmente salió con la misma naturalidad que al principio.

—¿Sabes? Aquí, entre amigos, suelen hablar de sus problemas —Añade Lincoln tras un rato de silencio, sin dejar de mirar a Lexa con las cejas arqueadas.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema. Es ella.

Como si le hubiese acusado, las palabras de Lexa salieron en un intento de autodefenderse. Aunque realmente era cierto, el problema no era suyo, y Lincoln sabía perfectamente quién era Beca. Eso sí que se lo había llegado a contar, solo que a grandes rasgos. Un motivo tenía que tener para querer pasar más tiempo en el campus que entrenando con él, algo completamente indispensable antes de conocerla.

—No puedes pretender aparecer de un día para otro y hacer que salga del armario, Lexa —La respuesta de Lincoln fue tan directa que sus palabras parecían tener sentido, pero no para ella.

—¿Qué salga del armario? ¿Qué dices?

—Es una expresión de aquí. Cuando una chica admite que le gustan las chicas… o cuando un chico lo hace también —Comenzó a tratar de explicarse, captando ahora sí toda la atención de Lexa.

—¿Tú has "salido del armario"? —Gesticuló las comillas, manteniendo el ceño fruncido en todo momento.

—No, a mí me gustan las mujeres —Al ver la expresión perdida de Lexa, el chico trató de explicarse mejor. — Cuando una persona admite que le gusta alguien de su mismo sexo… pasa eso.

—Qué hay de extraño en eso como para que tenga que admitirlo.

—Muchas personas piensan que lo natural y sano es que a una mujer le guste un hombre, y al revés.

Esa conversación comenzaba a no tener ni pies ni cabeza para Lexa, desde luego no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le decía. No comprendía qué tipo de problema había en los gustos de cada uno o por qué podía suponer un conflicto personal.

—Entonces no les parece sano que salgas con mujeres… —trata de averiguar por sí misma, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No. Yo sí. Tú no. Tú eres una mujer.

—¿Qué diferencia hay? —Insistió una vez más, con el ceño cada vez más fruncido mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Que t… —el chico hizo una pausa antes de continuar con la frase, terminando por sacudir la cabeza y mirar a otro lado, como si se le hubiese olvidado de golpe. — Da igual, olvídalo. Tampoco tiene mucho sentido.

A pesar de su intento por zanjar el tema, la expresión de Lexa no había cambiado su confusión ni un ápice, seguía perdida en ese tema. No estaba segura de cuál era el problema exactamente con las relaciones. Las mujeres, los hombres, los hombres con mujeres… no entendía nada. Finalmente se levantó de nuevo del sofá, soltando un sonoro suspiro y cogiendo de la pared una de las varas que Lincoln tenía para entrenar, una en concreto. La azul. Casi la había tomado como suya ya.

No iba a negarlo, echaba de menos en cierta medida sus espadas, sus entrenamientos; pero esas pequeñas sesiones le calmaban y relajaban lo suficiente como para aguantar. Con la vara en una de sus manos, comenzó a balancear esta en el aire, jugando con ella a su antojo como si no fuese más que una extensión de su cuerpo mientras Lincoln continuaba observándola desde el sofá.

—¿La encontraron…?

Esa pregunta, a pesar de lo repentina que fue, no pilló a Lexa por sorpresa, puesto que la llevaba esperando ya mucho tiempo. En concreto desde la primera vez que volvieron a verse. Lincoln no pudo saber nada más de nadie ese día, el día que Lexa ascendió. El día que tuvo que huir, el día que ella misma ordenó su destierro hacía ya casi seis años. Durante un segundo Lexa paró sus movimientos, negando simplemente con la cabeza antes de continuar de forma distraída. No le quedaba mucho más rato allí, de hecho juraría que le tocaba una clase en una hora, que no le apetecía lo más mínimo, pero la idea de coincidir con Beca sí que se le antojaba apetecible.

—Siento lo de Costia… —Murmuró nuevamente el chico, con un hilo de voz, cambiando de tema y dando por zanjado el anterior.

—No debes. No estabas. No pudiste hacer nada —La respuesta de Lexa sonó más seca de lo que ella misma quería, sin embargo el chico parecía entender perfectamente que para ella ese tema era demasiado delicado.

—Aun así mantuviste a los clanes unidos, ¿no?

—Era mi deber.

Lexa se limitó a encoger sus hombros y, finalmente, dio por concluída la sesión de ese día, acercándose nuevamente a la pared para dejar la vara colgada en la pared y recoger la sudadera con la que había llegado, poniéndosela para cubrir su torso nuevamente.

—Tienes un merecido descanso, Lexa —Comentó de nuevo Lincoln, dibujando una leve sonrisa en sus labios mientras la veía prepararse para irse.

—Sigue entrenando, o te acabaré quitando el trabajo.

Su tono volvió a adquirir ese toque de diversión mientras le guiñaba un ojo al chico, terminando de subir la cremallera de su sudadera y coger las llaves de la moto que tanto cariño había terminado cogiendo. Era consciente de que Lincoln aun tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza de qué había sucedido durante todos esos años. La muerte de Costia fue el desencadenante de que Lexa lo visitará por primera vez, buscando algún refugio. Sin embargo no tardó ni dos días en volver. Con el tiempo su curiosidad fue creciendo y volviendo, pero nunca demasiado tiempo, dado toda la responsabilidad que había en sus manos. Sin embargo, ahora que había unificado trece clanes, que Azgeda era fiel a la coalición gracias a Roan, que por fin había conseguido la paz entre todos ellos… se había merecido un descanso, sí, desde luego. No era la primera vez que se ausentaba de Polis durante un largo tiempo, nunca nadie sabía exactamente que negociaciones o viajes podía hacer Lexa, por lo que se podía tomar un tiempo más prolongado esta vez.

Sin más, ofreció su mano para despedirse del que, por fin, volvía a ser prácticamente su hermano, agarrando ésta en una especie de despedida entre afectuosa y amistosa. Sin demorarse mucho más, salió del estudio, colgando la mochila que llevaba al hombro mientras salía al callejón que había al otro lado de la puerta, parándose justo frente a la moto. Desde luego, visto desde fuera, nadie entraría por su propio pie a aquel sucio callejón y pensaría que detrás de esa puerta había un estudio con apartamento incluído. Igual para ella era una exageración, pero le parecía un auténtico lujo el sitio donde Lincoln vivía y cómo lo había decorado a su gusto.

Metió la llave en el contacto, girándola para arrancar el motor antes de ponerse el casco, de nuevo por obligación. Si Lincoln la veía sin él, la encerraría en el estudio y no le dejaría salir más. Era irónico cómo él mandaba sobre ella allí, aunque realmente nunca había tenido oportunidad de verla directamente en su posición de Comandante, solo lo suficiente para obligarlo a huir, obligarlo a abandonarlo todo y, sin embargo, ahora él le ofrecía ese refugio que llevaba años buscando.

* * *

Definitivamente, estar en clases, cumplir un horario y respetarlo no era lo suyo. Sí, le gustaba y producía curiosidad todo ese mundo de la fotografía y los vídeos, pero nadie le dijo que era tan aburrido de aprender. Al parecer solía ser así al principio, lo que era la teoría. ¿Para qué tenía que aprenderse una teoría si podía enseñarle directamente a usar las cámaras? Es como si ella se pusiera a explicarles a sus aprendices cómo coger una espada, qué movimientos hacer y cómo defenderse de forma escrita. No tenía sentido. Ninguno.

Cuando estaba planteándose que hacía realmente en aquella clase, cruzada de brazos, echada hacia atrás en su banca, ocupando la última fila del aula, completamente vacía solo para ella. Cuando se planteaba levantarse y abandonar esas dos horas vacías del día, vio aparecer por la puerta el motivo por el que había decidido presentarse a la clase, el motivo por el que había decidido pasar dos horas allí encerrada. Beca.

Su mirada pasó de estar perdida a seguirla con la mirada mientras la chica entraba en el aula, buscando directamente un sitio que, casualmente o no, pareció encontrar justo dos bancas más delante de Lexa. Ni siquiera la miró, pero Lexa sabía que había notado su presencia. Beca sabía perfectamente que compartían esa clase y habían estado juntas las veces anteriores. Pero ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla. Claramente, la discusión de la noche anterior aún le tenía inestable, o sencillamente se había decidido a ignorarla. Comenzaba a pensar que le veía como una amenaza para la estabilidad que tenía en su vida. Sus amigas, su novio… sobre todo ese último punto sin importancia, el detonante de todo. Y según Lincoln, el hecho de que se hubiese besado con una mujer. Pero ese punto lo descartó rápidamente, no tenía sentido.

Su mirada se mantuvo fija en ella, como si estuviese acechándola, incluso cuando entró el profesor y todos tomaron sus asientos. Comenzaron a sacar los portátiles y folios, bolis, etc. Lexa se mantuvo cruzada de brazos, simplemente mirándola.

Beca tuvo que sentirlo, de una forma u otra, pues a los pocos segundos terminó por girar la cabeza para mirarla, con el ceño fruncido y soltando casi un bufido al ver cómo la estaba observando. Era divertido, no lo iba a negar. Hacerla sentir de esa forma. Incómoda, insegura, nerviosa, sacarla de sus casillas… saber que podía tener ese poder en ella era interesante, cuanto menos. Una leve sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en sus labios al ver como trataba de volver la mirada al frente, casi exasperada por sentirse tan observada. Ni por esas se libró de su mirada, lo único que cambió en su postura fue el coger uno de los bolígrafos de la mesa, probablemente para fingir que iba a apuntar algo, sin embargo solo lo usó para darle vueltas entre sus dedos de forma hábil, como si fuese una especie de juego entre ellos y el bolígrafo.

Hasta dos veces, Beca giró de nuevo la cabeza, comprobando si Lexa continuaba observándola de esa forma, volviendo a revolverse prácticamente en su sitio al confirmar que sí, continuaba con la mirada clavada en ella. A la tercera ni siquiera giró la cabeza, recogió directamente las pocas cosas que tenía sobre su mesa y las pasó una fila más atrás, moviéndose después ella para sentarse justo delante de Lexa.

Con una sonrisa casi victoriosa, Lexa se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los brazos en la mesa para alcanzar un poco mejor su objetivo, casi respirando en su nuca. No era estúpida, sabía que Beca se había trasladado para decirle algo, o echarle en cara algo. Fuera lo que fuese, había conseguido su propósito de que se fijase en ella y le dirigiese la palabra, aunque mantuviese la mirada al frente en todo momento.

—¿Puedes dejar de mirarme de esa forma? —Inquirió con un murmuro, tratando de que su voz no se alzase por el resto del aula, solo para que Lexa la escuchase.

—¿Te pone nerviosa?

—¿Qué me miren como una psicópata? Sí, desde luego.

Esa respuesta fue mucho más divertida de lo que Lexa pensaba, consiguiendo incluso que una ligera risa escapase de su garganta, manteniéndose en todo momento por detrás de ella mientras trataba de mirarla por encima del hombro, a la espera de que girase un poco el rostro para mirarla de vuelta.

—Hace dos días te sentabas conmigo y te daba igual que te mirase… —Susurró de vuelta.

—Creo que estas confundiendo las cosas, Lexa.

—¿Qué estoy confundiendo exactamente?

—Esto —Respondió rápidamente Beca, girando al fin el rostro para clavar su mirada en la de Lexa, haciendo que ella arquease las cejas de forma divertida.

—Esto. ¿Y qué es esto?

—Desde luego no lo que tú te piensas…

Podía ver a través de sus ojos, y por como su mandíbula se marcaba tras cada palabra, que los nervios le estaban perdiendo, y eso no hacía más que aumentar su diversión.

—Igual eres tú la que me malinterpretas… —Murmuró con cierta diversión.

—Es difícil malinterpretar lo de la piscina.

—Creía que lo habías olvidado.

Justo después de la última sílaba, la primera advertencia del profesor hizo que Beca volviese la mirada al frente, más tensa aún si es que era posible. Según lo que le dijo en la hoguera, tenían que olvidar esa noche, así que el hecho de que ahora la nombrase como si nada era un punto a su favor, claro y directo. En cuanto el hombre volvió a sus explicaciones, Lexa no dudó en volver a retomar aquella divertida charla.

—Pudiste malinterpretarlo —Continuó, queriendo provocarla para ver hasta donde llegaría, arrancando un bufido irónico de los labios de Beca.

—Me besaste —Declaró finalmente, mirando después a todos lados, con el repentino miedo de que alguien la hubiese escuchado.

—Y tú a mí de vuelta.

—Fue por el alcohol —Se defendió, con un tono casi aburrido, aunque de nuevo, cargado de nerviosismo.

En ese momento la sonrisa de Lexa se ensanchó, inclinándose un poco más hacia el frente para llegar prácticamente a su oreja, dejando su aliento sobre esta.

—Lo mío también…

Tras ese susurro el cuerpo de Beca pareció inmovilizarse por unos segundos, más tenso aún que antes. Incluso se movía ligeramente, probablemente por el ritmo al que estaba moviendo una de sus piernas, como si fuera algún tic nervioso o algo parecido. Su mandíbula volvía a marcarse, se movía como si estuviera mascando un chicle, o más bien mordiéndose su propia lengua para no terminar perdiendo los nervios delante de toda la clase. Claramente esos nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada y Lexa podía ver desde fuera como estaba a punto de explotar en cualquier momento, solo tenía que pinchar un poco más en el mismo punto donde lo había estado haciendo.

—¿Decepcionada?

Inquirió de nuevo, con el mismo tono divertido que había estado usando. Ni siquiera se reconocía a sí misma, ella nunca había sido así. Nunca había provocado de esa forma a alguien o de forma tan constante. La verdad es que nunca se había podido mostrar así, y ahora estaba descubriéndose a sí misma cuando se sentía libre y sin obligaciones.

Tras esa última pregunta, Beca giró la cabeza de nuevo, dejándole una mirada que si pudiese matar, acabaría de fulminar a Lexa en el acto. Tuvo que contener otra sonrisa antes de que le diese tiempo a reaccionar y ver como, repentinamente, la chica recogía sus cosas y se levantaba de la mesa, abandonando la fila y saliendo rápidamente por la puerta trasera del aula mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila.

Lexa permaneció unos minutos en su sitio, viendo como todos los presentes apenas le habían dado importancia, al parecer allí no era raro que alguien se levantase y se fuese sin más. Era un dato a tener en cuenta para futuras ocasiones. Después de debatirse internamente, sin haber dado por terminado ese encuentro, recoge las pocas cosas que había sacado, metiéndolas en su mochila también y sale directa por la misma puerta que Beca había atravesado hacía unos minutos. Tenía que haber salido bastante rápido para que no fuese capaz de encontrarla en el pasillo ni en las escaleras que daban a la planta baja. Prácticamente el pasillo estaba vacío, teniendo en cuenta que todos estaban en clases.

Bajó los escalones rápidamente, mirando a todos lados continuamente hasta que consiguió visualizarla fuera del edificio, de espaldas a este y bebiendo de una fuente que estaba en medio de ese pequeño parque céntrico que tenía el campus. No solo estaba bebiendo, sino que también parecía estar humedeciendo su frente y su nuca, como si se hubiese encontrado indispuesta momentáneamente. ¿Tan nerviosa le había puesto? Sin dudar más, salió del edificio, caminando hacia ella mientras continuaba de espaldas e inclinada sobre esa fuente. Ni siquiera pensó en cómo hacerle saber que la había seguido, sencillamente en cuanto la tuvo a su altura, puso una mano sobre su hombro.

La reacción de Beca le pilló por sorpresa, y al parecer, a ella su presencia también. Casi como si acabasen de atacarla la chica se giró de golpe, conteniendo el aliento mientras lanzaba un golpe con el brazo del revés a cualquiera que fuese su atacante; algo que ella traduciría como un susto y una reacción lógica; para Lexa era una exageración absoluta. A pesar de la rapidez con la que se gira, el cuerpo de Lexa se inclina hacia atrás de forma automática, esquivando el golpe con perfecta agilidad hasta que la propia Beca se da cuenta de lo que ha estado a punto de hacer, agrandando tanto sus ojos que parecían salirse de sus órbitas.

—Un golpe un poco exagerado, ¿no? —Comentó Lexa sin más, medio riendo al ver como se había acelerado la respiración de la chica.

—Si quisiera pegarte lo hubiera hecho.

Y ahí estaba, ese ego que Lexa sabía que existía, esa seguridad en sí misma y, sobre todo, orgullo. Mucho orgullo. Casi como si estuviese fardando de sus habilidades, Beca volvió a tratar de ignorarla tras esa sentencia, cogiendo su mochila de nuevo, dispuesta a irse sin más.

—No podrías pegarme ni aunque me pillases de espaldas.

La voz de Lexa se alzó levemente en cuanto la vio avanzar, arqueando sus cejas de forma divertida. Sí, el hecho de pensar que podrían "pelearse" le divertía y a la vez le parecía de lo más apetecible.

—Me metieron en el calabozo por meterme en una pelea. Creeme, podría tumbarte —Respondió Beca, encogiendo sus hombros como si realmente creyese que eso era posible. Realmente lo creía, mientras que, por primera vez, una carcajada más que sonora salió de la garganta de Lexa.

—Seguro… —Asintió de forma irónica.

Beca pareció detener sus movimientos justo después, mirándola fijamente como si acabase de dañarle el orgullo, una vez más. Mientras que Lexa, victoriosa, giró sobre sus propios pies para encaminarse esta vez ella hacia el edificio donde estaba si habitación. Lo que ellos llamaban la residencia. Contó mentalmente hasta cinco mientras caminaba lentamente, consciente de lo que había provocado en ella, o esperaba haber logrado. En cuanto la cuenta llegó a cinco, sintió como el cuerpo de Beca se le subía a la espalda repentinamente, segundos después de haber escuchado sus pasos apresurados y enganchando los brazos alrededor de su cuello como si tratase de inmovilizarla. O agarrarse a ella. O ahorcarla. O tirarla al suelo. O… ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo, pero desde luego si era un ataque no era nada eficaz. Soltó la mochila rápidamente y, sonriendo de forma ladeada, llevó las manos al brazo con el que presionaba su cuello, escuchando sus gemidos por el esfuerzo de tumbarla sin éxito. Agarró su brazo con firmeza e inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante repentinamente, haciéndola caer al césped, pasando por encima de su cabeza hasta caer de espaldas. El golpe no fue demasiado fuerte, en parte por lo blando del suelo, en parte por el agarre de Lexa sobre su brazo para amortiguar la caída.

En cuestión de segundos, Lexa la tenía inmovilizada, sentada a horcajadas encima suya y colocando el antebrazo en su garganta como si estuviese simulando un arma afilada. La expresión de Beca pareció pasar del leve dolor de espalda a una increíble sorpresa por la caída y, después, de nuevo el orgullo herido.

—No he cogido suficiente carrerilla… —Se defendió rápidamente, respirando agitadamente.

—Será eso.

Lexa asintió de nuevo entre risas, quitando el brazo de su garganta poco después y levantándose de encima suya, dando esa mini batalla por finalizada. No lograba captar del todo el humor de Beca nunca. Lo mismo la ignoraba que le sonreía al segundo. Lo mismo era la reina del sarcasmo y parecía no querer acercarse a ella, que de repente le atacaba como si dos niñas jugando se tratasen. Y todo cada vez que se ponía nerviosa o se sentía acorralada. Era el claro ejemplo de un colapso, y le resultaba tan divertido como entrañable en el fondo.

En cuanto estuvo de pie, extendió un brazo hacia abajo, ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse. Para su sorpresa, por primera vez en ese día, pareció dejar su orgullo a un lado y aceptar su ofrecimiento, agarrándola por el antebrazo para impulsarse y levantarse del suelo.

Comenzó a sacudir su ropa mientras Lexa recogía su mochila de nuevo, dispuesta a ver una vez más como la ignoraba y se iba sin más, sobre todo al escuchar la llamada de sus amigas desde el otro lado del parque, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos y reclamando su atención inmediata.

—Ti… tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso…

La voz de Beca sonó como Lexa la recordaba en esos momentos en que parecía que la complicidad entre ambas era inexplicablemente perfecta, volviendo a clavar sus ojos grisáceos sobre los de Lexa, quien directamente se perdió en estos de forma inevitable. No se esperaba que fuese a cambiar de humor de nuevo, de esa forma tan repentina. A Lexa no le daba tiempo a asimilar todos sus cambios. Pasaba de ser la que se divertía poniéndola nerviosa a quedarse sin habla por la forma en que la miraba y le hablaba.

Entreabrió los labios para responder, pero al verse incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra concreta, apretó estos de nuevo y asintió sin más. La respuesta de Beca fue una simple sonrisa, sincera, cómplice de nuevo. Dulce y casi ilusionada por la idea de aprender algo nuevo o algo que le hiciese soltar adrenalina. Probablemente era eso, el cambio se debería a la adrenalina. Pero con esos giros Lexa terminaba más perdida que el primer día que llegó.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron unos segundos más, prácticamente con la sonrisa imborrable en sus labios como si acabasen de hacer algo que tuviesen que mantener en secreto para ellas dos. Al segundo grito de sus amigas, Beca recogió su mochila finalmente y, antes de irse, volvió a deleitar a Lexa con una de esas miradas que le paralizaban. De hecho, permaneció en la misma posición, observándola irse hacia el grupo de chicas a la lejanía mientras ella tragaba saliva, parándose a pensar por primera vez en el efecto que tenía aquella chica sobre ella.


	5. Chapter 5: Beca

**Capítulo 5.**

—¿Estabas tirada en el suelo?

Fue lo primero que Chloe preguntó mientras Beca se sentaba en el césped junto a ella al reunirse por fin con sus amigas. Ya se estaban acomodando en su zona habitual de aquel parque para comer mientras Cynthia y Lilly repartían las conocidas bandejas de plástico de la cafetería con el menú de ese día. Hacía un sol radiante y la temperatura era más que agradable, había que aprovechar el buen tiempo mientras pudiesen. Y no eran las únicas con esa idea. Los días así los jardines del campus se plagaban de grupos de estudiantes por todas partes que salían a disfrutar de los descansos al aire libre, o bien a realizar sus tareas, ocupaciones de los diferentes clubes o lo que fuese.

Beca frunció el ceño, maldiciendo internamente el don de la oportunidad que tenían siempre sus amigas para aparecer. No habían podido esperar dos minutos más, no, habían tenido que verla espatarrada en el suelo después de su patético forcejeo con Lexa. Al menos esperaba que eso no hubiesen llegado a presenciarlo.

—Enhorabuena, Chlo, revisión del oculista superada —replicó Beca, decidiendo que dejarse dominar por su habitual sarcasmo era una mejor opción que darles el mando a los nervios que llevaba acumulando toda la mañana.

—¿Qué hacías tirada en el suelo? —Preguntó de todas maneras la pelirroja, observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Beca apretó los labios y los curvó en una mueca, una mezcla entre un gesto indiferente y pensativo a la vez.

—Comprobar la calidad del césped, si el nivel de cosquillas cuando se te meten las hierbas en la oreja está entre el mínimo y el máximo permitido, calculando el peligro de desprendimiento y de llevarte la alfombra verde en el pelo, el número de sesiones de rehabilitación que necesitarás si te da por echar un polvo en el suelo… Esas cosas —fue enumerando, mientras se encogía de hombros, antes de resoplar con exasperación al ver cómo Chloe enarcaba una ceja, aguardando todavía una respuesta de verdad.— Me he caído, ¿qué coño iba a hacer si no?

Desvió la mirada tras contestar, estirando un brazo para coger la bandeja que le tendía Lilly en ese momento. Mentir, no estaba mintiendo. Se había caído, desde la espalda de Lexa y con su ayuda… Pero se había caído.

—Entonces deberías informar de que el riesgo de desprendimiento es alto —añadió Chloe divertida, quitándole un par de hierbas del pelo.

—Lexa estaba encima de ella, que la he visto. ¿Las lesbianas hacéis amigas así? —la intervención de Amy estuvo a punto de hace que Beca se atragantase con su refresco, aunque por suerte esta estaba mirando a Cynthia y no se dio cuenta. Pero Chloe se volvió hacia ella otra vez, entornando los ojos.

—¿Quién os ha dicho que sea lesbiana? —Preguntó Beca con el ceño fruncido, ignorando la mirada de Chloe.

No sólo fue Cynthia, que hasta ese momento explicaba sus mejores técnicas de "cómo hacer amigas", la que estalló en carcajadas ante esa pregunta, sino todas a la vez.

—Por favor, Beca, casi me explota el radar nada más verla.

—La nueva quiere almejas a la Beca —esa fue Amy, por supuesto.

—Entonces, ¿lo del radar es cierto? —Stacie había dejado el tenedor a medio camino de su boca y miraba a Cynthia con curiosidad.

Lilly dijo algo que no escuchó nadie.

—Jesse debería andarse con ojo.

—Seguro que la Perla Negra se ofrece a darte clases por si quieres practicar.

Aquello de repente se estaba yendo de madre, los comentarios burlones se sucedían continuamente, mezclados con las risas de sus amigas, Cynthia le guiñaba un ojo con todo el descaro del mundo y más, Amy seguía soltando pullas como si estuviese comentando el tiempo que hacía y Stacie aún parecía intentar comprender lo del radar. Chloe se reía, pero no decía nada y escrutaba a Beca con la mirada, quien dejó su bandeja vacía a un lado y sacó su portátil de la mochila.

—Que os den, no os aguanto —sentenció, dándoles la espalda mientras se colocaba los cascos sobre las orejas y se tumbaba en el césped, usando la mochila a modo de cojín y rezando por que el calor que sentía en las mejillas sólo fuese cosa suya y no se hubiese traducido en un rubor evidente. Ese comentario no consiguió otra cosa que arrancarles más risas a sus amigas, que no le hicieron ni caso y siguieron con su conversación y sus bromas mientras Beca acallaba sus voces al retomar el trabajo en los arreglos del último mashup en el que trabajaba.

Poco después, comenzó a ver cómo alguna de las chicas se levantaba y se inclinaba sobre ella para entrar en su campo de visión y dirigirle gestos de despedida cargados de diversión. En un momento dado, alguien le apartó los cascos para hacerse notar.

—Oye, DJ Mala Leche, que nos vamos ya. ¿Te quedas? —Era Chloe quien sostenía los cascos apartados de sus orejas.

—¿Ya? Si no tienes clase esta tarde.

—Voy a estudiar literatura —la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

—¿Desde cuándo estudias tú literatura? —Beca levantó la mirada, arqueando una ceja.

—Desde que ese tío tan guapo de mi grupo se ha ofrecido a echarme una mano —la sonrisa de Chloe era toda una declaración de intenciones.

Beca puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza, pero sonriendo a su pesar.

—Ya, o las dos. Pásalo bien.

Su amiga le guiñó un ojo sin perder la sonrisa y volvió a soltar los cascos antes de marcharse con las demás.

Beca en cambio no se movió, se quedó allí buena parte de la tarde, disfrutando del aire, del sol, de la tranquilidad y tratando de ocupar su mente con lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando consideró que la canción estaba lista, simplemente la dejó reproduciendo para escucharla de un tirón y comprobar el resultado mientras se tumbaba del todo, mirando al cielo. La música la aislaba de todo, del bullicio de los estudiantes a su alrededor, de cualquier cosa menos de su propia mente que de nuevo volaba hacia la persona que parecía haberse hecho un hueco fijo en esta desde su aparición. Lexa. Lexa y aquel beso en la piscina, la "discusión" de la noche anterior, esas últimas palabras que le había dicho antes de irse que se habían clavado dentro de ella más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. " _¿Puedes tú?_ "

¿Podía? ¿Podía Beca olvidar esa noche, ese beso y lo que le había hecho sentir? ¿Había sido cosa del alcohol o era algo más? ¿O estaba así sólo por el hecho de que nunca había sido infiel y no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar ante sus propios actos? No había sido más que un beso tonto y las dos estaban borrachas, no debería darle tanta importancia.

Y sin embargo seguía dándole vueltas al asunto una y otra vez. A la facilidad con que Lexa la ponía nerviosa, cómo había demostrado esa misma mañana que podía jugar con ella a su antojo. A Beca le preocupaba que hubiese logrado sacarla de sus casillas sin tan siquiera despeinarse. Frunció el ceño al recordar la conversación de esa mañana en clase, la insinuación de la chica de que era Beca quien estaba malinterpretando las cosas, que ella también la había besado únicamente por culpa del alcohol. No se lo creía, estaba claro que sólo lo había dicho para ponerla aún más nerviosa, se estaba riendo de ella. Y además le daba igual. Si había sido cosa de la borrachera, mejor todavía. Asunto arreglado.

Su estómago contraatacó a esa reflexión con una punzada desagradable por algún motivo, como si ni siquiera su cuerpo y su subconsciente estuviesen dispuestos a ponerse de su parte.

Beca cerró el portátil de un golpe, con un gruñido de frustración escapando de sus labios mientras se quitaba también los cascos. Terminó de recoger sus cosas y se puso en pie, echándose la mochila al hombro para marcharse por fin.

En lugar de volver a la residencia de las Bellas, sin embargo, se encaminó a la casa de los Treblemakers, donde ahora vivía Jesse, igual que se habían mudado todas, de sus habitaciones a la casa de la fraternidad tras aquel primer año en que habían ingresado en el grupo. Ni se molestó en llamar a la puerta, sabía que la encontraría abierta, y así fue. Eran un desastre. Tampoco ninguno de los chicos que se encontraban en el salón se sorprendió de verla entrar como si nada. Le dirigieron un gesto distraído a modo de saludo.

—Chicos —Beca hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para responder al saludo antes de subir directamente por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Jesse.

Probablemente aún no habría llegado, le tocaba encargarse de la radio esa tarde, pero no le importaba esperarlo allí. Al detenerse junto a su puerta, en esta ocasión sí llamó primero con los nudillos, consciente de que seguramente Benji, con quien Jesse compartía la habitación también desde que el chico había pasado a formar parte de los Treble, sí estaba dentro. La voz del chico confirmó su presencia y el permiso para entrar y Beca se coló en el dormitorio, dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

—Benji —se llevó dos dedos a la sien, sonriente, antes de señalarlo a él a modo de saludo.

—Becs —el chico correspondió como pudo a su gesto, parecía estar practicando uno de sus trucos de magia y haberse hecho un lío él solo con la túnica.

Como si ya estuviese acostumbrada a aquel tipo de cosas, Beca se acercó a él sin más para desengancharle la tela y liberar sus movimientos, algo que Benji agradeció con un suspiro de alivio.

La chica dejó la mochila en el suelo y se dejó caer cual peso muerto en la cama de Jesse, levantando los brazos para cruzar las manos sobre la almohada y apoyar la cabeza en estas. Benji le pidió que hiciese de público para sus nuevos trucos y ella aceptó gustosa, siempre era un espectáculo ver aquello y el chico buscaba a menudo sus consejos para mejorar. Así pasaron el rato hasta que Jesse volvió de la radio, Beca reía con ganas ante ese pequeño show improvisado y trataba de adivinar cómo hacía las cosas. Gran parte de las veces, acertaba de lleno. Pero lejos de molestar a Benji, precisamente era lo que hacía que el chico buscase su ayuda, sabiendo que si lograba despistarla a ella, también lo conseguiría con los demás.

—¡No puedes entrar! —Exclamó Beca de repente, en cuanto la puerta comenzó a abrirse, dando un tono urgente a sus palabras que hizo que Jesse cerrase por puro instinto de nuevo, mientras Benji y ella estallaban en carcajadas.— No puedes ver al mago antes de la función.

Alzó la voz de nuevo para hacerse oír entre risas mientras su novio abría una vez más la puerta, riendo también por haber caído en su trampa.

—Qué grata sorpresa, una Beca en mi cama.

—¿Es que tienes varias? —Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—Una para cada día de la semana.

—Oh, ¿me he colado el día que no era? Vas a tener que pasarme los horarios, las horas extra sólo las hago gratis en la radio.

Jesse rió ante ese comentario mientras soltaba su mochila y se dejó caer con suavidad en la cama, medio a su lado, medio sobre su cuerpo, acudiendo directamente a sus labios para darle un beso.

—Bueeeno… Os dejo solos, voy a cenar —Benji intervino antes de nada, pasando por su lado para salir del dormitorio, con la túnica y todo. Era todo un caso.

Jesse simplemente respondió con un murmullo imposible de entender, pegado a los labios de Beca. Ella correspondió a sus besos, casi de forma distraída en principio.

—¿Qué tal en la radio?

—Sin más. Apareció Luke por allí, ya sabes, para comprobar que todos los discos estuviesen en su sitio y buscar algún motivo para echarme la bronca.

Beca dejó escapar una pequeña risa, burlona, al escucharlo y Jesse fingió ofenderse por ello.

—Eres un quejica —murmuró ella, llevando una mano a su mejilla para atraerlo de nuevo hacia sí.

De alguna forma, una parte de ella de la que no era consciente, estaba buscando algo al hacer a sus labios unirse otra vez. Beca cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca para dar profundidad al beso, despacio, dejando paso a su lengua para entrelazarse con la de él. Jesse no se opuso, al contrario, fue dando más intensidad poco a poco al momento. Beca en un primer momento se dejaba llevar de manera calmada, pero por alguna razón comenzó a frustrarse y a pagar esa extraña sensación en su boca, como si así fuese a encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Su novio fue recolocando el cuerpo hasta situarse por completo sobre ella, deslizando la cadera entre sus piernas para apretarla contra la de la chica.

En el momento en que Beca pudo sentir el bulto de su erección presionándose contra ella, su cuerpo pareció enfriarse de repente, en lugar de lograr el efecto lógico y contrario, y su frustración se convirtió en algún tipo de resignación. Puso las manos en los hombros de su novio y lo empujó con suavidad, cortando el beso automáticamente.

—Vale, tigre… Calma.

—Oh, vamos… —Jesse desplazó los besos hasta su cuello de forma juguetona, dispuesto a intentar convencerla. Pero el cuerpo de Beca no respondía.

—Tu amigo y compañero de habitación va a volver en cualquier momento y no tiene por qué encontrarse el porno en vivo, estoy segura de que tiene sus preferencias y no somos nosotros —le recordó ella, tratando de sonar tan natural como siempre y esbozando incluso una sonrisa mientras lo empujaba un poco más.

—No pasa nada, le ponen a los magos de Discovery en el salón y se olvida de subir —respondió él, medio riendo, repartiendo besos por su mejilla ahora.— ¿Dónde te metiste ayer, por cierto?

—¿Ayer?

—En la fiesta, la última vez que te vi estabas bailando con Lexa y luego desaparecisteis las dos. ¿Voy a tener que ponerme celoso…?

La voz del chico sonaba relajada y divertida, sin ningún tipo de reproche o preocupación real mientras continuaba dejando un camino de besos por su piel y volvía a apretarse contra ella. Pero Beca se tensó de pies a cabeza con esa pregunta y se incorporó como un resorte, empujándolo para apartarlo.

—¿Se puede saber por qué dices eso? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, defendiéndose de un ataque inexistente mientras se levantaba de la cama, con el corazón latiéndole de pronto a mil por hora.— ¿Qué os pasa a todos?

El chico se había quedado tumbado de lado y la miraba entre extrañado y divertido.

—¿Adónde vas? Que era broma, Becs.

Beca se volvió para mirarlo, dejando a medias el gesto de recoger su mochila del suelo y se obligó a respirar hondo al escucharlo, fijándose en su expresión. Al darse cuenta de su propia reacción, prácticamente pudo sentir sus mejillas arder de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza en un intento absurdo de dispersar su calor.

—Pues eres idiota —sentenció, muy convencida.

—Ya —repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.— Quédate a dormir…

—Tengo que madrugar.

—Aquí también se puede madrugar. De hecho, no te lo vas a creer… pero tenemos despertadores y hasta los usamos —el chico iba abriendo los ojos a medida que hablaba, como si le estuviese desvelando el mayor secreto de la humanidad.

Beca puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro.

—Que no.

—Venga, ¿por qué no?

—Porque eres una lapa y cualquier día amanezco cadáver aplastada por la marmota de los Treblemakers —replicó ella, arqueando ambas cejas.

—Apiádate de mí, ¿vas a dejarme así? —el chico desvió la mirada su propio pantalón, intentando darle pena.

—Estoy segura de que sabes arreglártelas muy bien tú solo.

—Beca… —insistió una vez más Jesse, dedicándole un puchero. Beca cogió uno de los cojines de su cama y se lo tiró a la cara.

—Que me voy, pesado. Pásalo bien.

Le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de salir de la habitación mientras su novio se dejaba caer boca abajo sobre el colchón con un gruñido de resignación.

Sin embargo, nada más salir del dormitorio, la expresión de Beca cambió. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, frunciendo el ceño mientras descendía la mirada hasta el suelo. Negó con la cabeza, para sí misma y se puso en marcha, bajando las escaleras hasta abandonar la casa para volver a la suya.

Los días siguientes para Beca no fueron menos confusos que aquel, en cuanto podía, a menudo pasaba sola los ratos libres que tenía, más de lo habitual, reflexionando sobre lo que le había pasado con Jesse. No era en general alguien que buscase con frecuencia el sexo, eran raras las ocasiones en que era ella quien daba pie a ese tipo de situaciones. Pero a Jesse normalmente tampoco le costaba demasiado convencerla y llevarla a su terreno cuando podían. Sin embargo, aquel día había sido como si su cuerpo no encontrase motivación alguna.

Una y otra vez se preguntaba qué le pasaba y si tenía algo que ver con Lexa, con lo ocurrido, si el hecho de estarle ocultando aquello a Jesse la estaba bloqueando de alguna manera. Si debía apartarse de ella o simplemente hacer lo que ella misma le había pedido a la chica que hiciesen, olvidar lo de la piscina.

Todas esas cosas se le pasaban por la cabeza cuando estaba sola. El resto del tiempo lograba evadirse sin demasiados problemas, con sus amigas, con Jesse, y con la propia Lexa. Al encontrarse con ella se olvidaba de todo. Habían vuelto a coincidir en clases y en la radio y volvían a estar como siempre. Parecían haber llegado a una especie de tregua después de aquel extraño enfrentamiento, Lexa no la provocaba, al menos no de forma deliberada y Beca se comportaba con ella como lo había hecho desde un principio, sin mostrarse distante o borde.

Se había dado cuenta hacía ya tiempo de que a Lexa no le gustaba demasiado estar en compañía de mucha gente, o no estaba acostumbrada simplemente. Pero de todas maneras, al salir de clase junto a ella uno de esos días y ver a las Bellas ya esperándola para desplegar el campamento en el jardín a la hora de la comida, Beca le propuso a Lexa que se uniese a ellas para comer. Intentaba no ponerla en situaciones en las que se viese obligada a aceptar por compromiso si de verdad no le apetecía, por eso no le hacía ese tipo de propuestas más a menudo. Pero ese día para su sorpresa Lexa aceptó con rapidez, sin apenas pensárselo.

Aunque al menos se la veía un poco más relajada que las primeras veces, su actitud no dejaba de ser más reservada y fría cuando estaban en presencia de las demás que cuando estaban a solas, pero aún así Beca disfrutaba de su compañía. También las Bellas se habían ido acostumbrando a la personalidad de Lexa y no se mostraban ya extrañadas ni se amilanaban si le hacían una pregunta y ella respondía poco más que con monosílabos. A Beca le llamaba la atención aquello, más incluso que antes, la forma que tenía de mostrarse ante ella era tan diferente… Era una sensación extraña, como si por un lado quisiera ayudarla a romper esa barrera de la que a ella misma le había costado tanto deshacerse y por otro le hiciese sentir extrañamente especial saber que con Beca tenía la confianza de comportarse como lo hacía.

—Oye, Lexa. ¿Por qué no te vienes mañana al ensayo? —Le propuso Chloe, para sorpresa de la propia Beca. La paranoia de no dejar a nadie entrar en los ensayos de las Bellas era algo que Aubrey le había inculcado hasta la saciedad. Todas estaban de acuerdo en mantenerlos a puertas cerradas, pero lo de la rubia era una obsesión que había acabado por contagiar a Chloe también. Beca estudió el rostro de su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados, esbozando una sonrisa divertida con la sospecha de que podía tratarse de una especie de encerrona para tratar de reclutar a Lexa al grupo. En eso era una experta.

—No la avasalles, Chlo, que nos conocemos —le advirtió Beca, sonriendo.

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió la pelirroja con su mejor expresión de inocencia.

—Se metió conmigo en la ducha a los pocos días de llegar y no me dejó ni coger la toalla para taparme, hasta que no me puse a cantar con ella no me dejó en paz —le explicó entonces Beca a Lexa, señalando a su amiga con ambas cejas arqueadas, como si quisiera prevenirla.

La joven de ojos verdes giró la cabeza hacia la pelirroja con una expresión extraña, como si su ceño estuviese haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no fruncirse.

Finalmente, Lexa se inclinó hacia Beca con la excusa de coger algo de su mochila, que habían dejado un poco más atrás, aproximando los labios a su oreja.

—Parece que estar bajo el agua tiene efectos cuanto menos interesantes en ti —susurró aprovechando esa cercanía, con un matiz de malicia en la voz que no pudo ocultar y carraspeó al enderezarse de nuevo, como si nada.

Beca se había quedado paralizada al escucharla, sin esperarse para nada aquel golpe tan repentino y gratuito. Tragó saliva, mirándola de reojo mientras intentaba parecer normal. ¿A qué había venido aquello de pronto?

—Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Te vienes? —Insistió Chloe, ajena a aquel suceso mientras Beca sacudía la cabeza, dejándolo pasar. Estaba tan paranoica últimamente que saltaba a la defensiva cuando la gente no le hacía otra cosa que bromas, así que esa vez al menos, logró serenarse a tiempo.— He reservado el gimnasio toda la tarde, y puede que tengamos una sorpresa.

Eso último Chloe lo dijo para todas, además de esperar que fuese un añadido para que Lexa aceptase.

Al escuchar eso, Beca recordó algo y una idea repentina se encendió en su cabeza, volviéndose una vez más hacia la castaña, bajando la voz al hablar.

—Vente al ensayo, seguro que te lo pasas bien y podemos aprovechar d…

—¿Ensayo de las Bellas a puertas abiertas? ¿Podemos darnos por invitados? —La voz de Jesse hizo que Beca se detuviese al instante en medio de la frase, como si hubiesen estado a punto de pillarla. Era una reacción absurda, no tenía por qué bajar la voz ni callarse porque no había nada de malo en que Lexa fuese a enseñarle más llaves como aquella con la que la había tumbado sin despeinarse. Pero por algún motivo, las alarmas se habían disparado en su cuerpo como si la hubiesen descubierto haciendo algo prohibido, lo que no tenía sentido alguno. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Lexa un instante, quien la estaba observando de nuevo de forma rara, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de aquel detalle y estuviese dividida entre una cierta satisfacción y al mismo tiempo hubiese algo que de pronto le molestase.

—No, vosotros no —respondió Chloe automáticamente, mirando a Jesse y Benji.

—Esto es trampa, ¿por qué ella sí que puede?

—Porque ella no compite contra nosotras, mendrugo —replicó Beca, logrando recuperar al fin la normalidad mientras se giraba hacia ellos.

—Acepto —afirmó entonces Lexa, por fin, alzando un poco la voz para que ahora pudiese escucharla no sólo Beca, a quien dirigió una fugaz sonrisa antes de volverse hacia Chloe, acompañando su respuesta de un asentimiento.

Jesse se señaló los ojos con dos dedos, entrecerrándolos, antes de señalarlas, como si aquello fuese algún tipo de reto mientras se alejaba de allí, con Benji a su lado.

Una vez ambos siguieron su camino, la mirada de Beca fue a posarse en Lexa una vez más, un tanto confusa por la expresión que había visto en su rostro. Por aquel comentario repentino que había susurrado junto a su oído. La joven debió de notar su mirada, porque se volvió e hizo que Beca se olvidase de todo ofreciéndole una de esas fugaces sonrisas que reservaba para ella.

La comida no se alargó mucho más, el grupo comenzó a dispersarse y Beca tuvo que marcharse también para llegar a tiempo a trabajar. Lexa aprovechó ese momento para levantarse e irse también y quedaron de verse directamente en el gimnasio al día siguiente.

No había podido terminar de comentarle lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza, aprovechar el gimnasio después de los ensayos para que Lexa le enseñase algunos de aquellos trucos que parecía dominar. Beca se preguntaba cada vez más a menudo cuántas cosas escondía aquella chica. En cualquier caso, le había dado la sensación de que no había hecho falta decirlo para que Lexa comprendiese a qué se refería y quizá en parte por eso había aceptado a asistir al ensayo. O no.

De una manera o de otra, le alegraba que fuese.

Al terminar las clases, Beca se fue directa a la residencia de las Bellas para comer algo y cambiarse de ropa. Algo más cómodo, deportivo, como cada vez que tocaba ensayar. Además del pantalón, una camiseta amplia y gastada que había cortado más abajo del pecho cuando ya no servía para usarla para nada que no fuese hacer deporte. Más que cortarla, la había desgarrado, quedando una forma irregular que le dejaba a la vista parte del vientre y una total libertad de movimiento. Se puso por encima una sudadera, cerrándose la cremallera antes de calzarse y salir de allí para reunirse con las demás.

De camino, recordó que Chloe había mencionado que tenía algún tipo de sorpresa preparada y se preguntó qué sería, sin saber si debería tener miedo o no. Nunca se sabía con ella.

Prácticamente todas habían llegado ya cuando Beca atravesó las puertas del gimnasio, y las que faltaban no tardaron en aparecer. Incluida Lexa, que confirmó las sospechas de Beca al presentarse con ropa también visiblemente cómoda. O eso, o se había despertado repentinamente una "aca-vena" dentro de ella y venía dispuesta a unirse al ensayo no sólo como espectadora. Pero eso se le antojaba mucho menos probable.

Algunas de las chicas estaban calentando y estirando y Beca se unió a ellas tras dejar la sudadera en las gradas, saludando a Lexa con una sonrisa en cuanto la vio aparecer. Le pareció que Lexa levantaba la mirada con rapidez hasta fijarla en sus ojos y corresponder a su saludo con el mismo gesto, yendo a tomar asiento en una de las butacas de la primera fila de las gradas, acomodándose para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Durante los primeros minutos, calentaron el cuerpo y las voces, cada una a su ritmo y por su cuenta. Podría parecer un caos. Era un caos, de hecho, pero peor sería intentar ponerlas de acuerdo para hacer aquello en conjunto. Esa parte cada una la llevaba como le apetecía.

Finalmente, todas se reunieron alrededor de Chloe, bien sentadas en sillas, en el suelo, o en las gradas. Beca escogió estas últimas, colocándose al lado de Lexa, que observaba todo aquello como si estuviese al mismo tiempo presenciando un espectáculo grotesco y divertido.

—Bueno, ¿y a qué se debe tanto misterio, pelirroja? —Preguntó Beca por fin, poniendo voz a lo que todas estaban pensando.

Chloe no tuvo tiempo de responder, antes de que pudiese hacerlo, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió una vez más, provocando que todas las miradas se dirigiesen hacia allí.

—¡Aubrey! —Exclamaron varias a la vez, en una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría. La propia Beca había arqueado las cejas mientras curvaba los labios en una sonrisa y se puso en pie para abrazar a la rubia cuando esta terminó de acercarse a ellas. Había acabado cogiendo cariño a aquella maniática controladora. Como a todas las demás, cada una con sus peculiaridades.

—¿Aubrey Posen en persona? ¡Oh, tía! —Emily parecía a punto de hacerse pis de la emoción, de pie mientras miraba a Aubrey con los ojos abiertos como platos.— ¡Menudo chorro de… —la chica gesticulaba en ese momento de forma exagerada, abarcando el espacio desde su boca hasta lo que bien podría ser el infinito, quedándose un tanto cortada al darse cuenta de la cara que estaba poniendo Aubrey y de lo que ella misma estaba haciendo.— … Voz —terminó, bajando la voz y carraspeando mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Pasaron un rato poniéndose al día, dejando que la rubia les contase cómo le iba la vida fuera de la universidad, el trabajo, y todo. También decidieron permitirle dirigir aquel ensayo, por los viejos tiempos, y a los cinco minutos de estar corriendo, bailando o haciendo flexiones mientras cantaban ya se estaban arrepintiendo. Era evidente que no había perdido el gusto a aquello de mandar. Beca buscaba a Lexa con la mirada de vez en cuando, esperando que no se estuviese aburriendo demasiado. La mayoría de las veces, la encontró mirando directamente a Beca también y no daba la sensación de estar contrariada, sino que parecía entretenida con aquello.

Para cuando Aubrey decidió darles un respiro, Amy ya había desistido hacía rato, tirada en el suelo jadeante. Beca se dejó caer en el suelo también, a un par de metros de Lexa, sudando y respirando hondo para recuperar el aliento.

Aún así nadie se quejó, la visita les hacía más ilusión de lo que quizá estaban dispuestas a admitir de otra manera.

—Aubrey, ¿por qué no cantas algo? Por los viejos tiempos —propuso Chloe, mirando a la antigua líder de las Bellas.

La rubia, en cambio y para su sorpresa, miró a Beca con una sonrisa. De pronto le pareció entender qué era lo que pretendía y en sus propios labios se formó el mismo gesto sonriente. Miró a Lexa de reojo, cerró los ojos y tomó aire, antes de comenzar a crear con su voz la melodía que buscaba. Las chicas reconocieron al instante las notas y se unieron a ella, formando la base de una canción en concreto, la que había dado paso a las nuevas Bellas. Beca abrió los ojos, buscando la mirada de Chloe sin dejar de entonar y asintió. La pelirroja correspondió a su gesto con una sonrisa y comenzó la primera estrofa.

—Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday…

Entonces Beca dejó que el resto siguiese entonando cada una en el registro que les correspondía la melodía de aquel tema para continuar con la letra. Sin darse cuenta, ladeó el rostro levemente y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Lexa mientras comenzaba a cantar.

—I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me, thinking 'bout us, who we gonna be —su voz y la de Chloe se solapaban entonando la letra, coreadas por todas las demás para crear aquel conjunto, pero la mirada de Beca se había perdido por completo en los ojos de Lexa mientras cantaba, como si de pronto se hubiese olvidado de que allí había alguien más. Y aquellos ojos verdes estaban de igual manera fijos en los suyos, sin desviarse en ningún momento. En los labios de Beca se había formado una pequeña sonrisa, casi discreta, dulce, mientras se movían para entonar cada una de las palabras.— Opened my eyes and it was only just a dream… —Si bien su voz hasta entonces se alzaba sobre las demás junto a la de Chloe, al pronunciar la última frase fue descendiendo hasta terminar en un suspiro, como si se hubiese quedado sin aliento.— It was only just a dream…

No había cortado el contacto visual con Lexa ni un segundo, ni lo hizo en ese momento mientras permanecía en silencio, olvidándose de continuar con los coros a los que debía unirse. En cambio tuvo que respirar hondo de nuevo, de forma sutil, con los labios todavía entreabiertos mientras por alguna razón un escalofrío recorría su espalda y sus dedos frotaban la piel del antebrazo contrario sin darse cuenta, por cómo se le había erizado la piel. De la misma forma involuntaria, capturó su labio inferior con los dientes, dejándolo resbalar poco a poco hasta soltarlo.

Ni Lexa ni ella parecieron darse cuenta de que la canción estaba llegando a su fin hasta que todas prorrumpieron en aplausos y exclamaciones de júbilo, rompiendo de pronto aquella burbuja en la que se habían perdido momentáneamente. Beca parpadeó repentinamente y sacudió la cabeza, volviéndose hacia las demás.

Aquello dio el ensayo por concluido, las chicas insistieron a Aubrey en que se quedase a cenar con ellas o al menos a tomar algo y, a pesar de hacerse de rogar, ya que estaba allí, la rubia terminó aceptando.

—¿Venís? —Preguntó Emily al ver que ni Beca ni Lexa se habían movido del sitio mientras las demás ya se encaminaban hacia la salida.

—A lo mejor más tarde —respondió Beca, con una pequeña sonrisa. La morena se encogió de hombros antes de salir corriendo para unirse al resto, nada dispuesta a perderse una reunión con la famosa Aubrey.

Una vez que la puerta del gimnasio se cerró y el silencio se apoderó de nuevo del lugar, Beca se incorporó y recorrió con calma el pequeño espacio que la separaba de las gradas para acercarse a Lexa.

—¿Te has aburrido mucho? —Preguntó en voz baja, sonriendo casi con timidez, algo que ni ella sabía de dónde salía de repente.

Lexa sonrió a su vez y negó con la cabeza.

—Ha sido un espectáculo digno de ver… Lo mejor ha sido esa cosa rara del principio, no sé cómo os coordináis tan bien cuando bailáis después —murmuró, riendo con suavidad, devolviendo en parte esa natural forma de picarse a la situación.

Beca arqueó una ceja mientras en sus ojos grisáceos volvía a encenderse esa chispa de diversión que la caracterizaba.

—Pero sois un poco blandengues, no sabéis lo que es entrenar de verdad… —Continuó Lexa, entornando los ojos y ladeando la sonrisa. La castaña se puso en pie, quitándose la sudadera que llevaba para dejar a la vista su torso desnudo a excepción de un top que le cubría los pechos.

Mientras se adelantaba para dirigirse a la pista, Beca se encontró a sí misma tragando saliva mientras repasaba su cuerpo con la mirada, fijándose entonces en los tatuajes que la melena y la tela negra no le impedían ver en su espalda. Había visto el del brazo, pero no aquellos, en la piscina no había tenido ocasión de verla de espaldas y no pudo evitar sentirse atraída y curiosa por aquellos símbolos. Pero no sólo por la tinta, sus ojos estudiaban curiosos la forma de su espalda, la piel perfectamente tersa de sus brazos, y de su vientre cuando Lexa se giró para mirarla de nuevo.

Beca levantó al instante la mirada hacia su rostro, encaminándose para reunirse con ella mientras trataba de ignorar la expresión divertida de Lexa al haberla descubierto observándola así. Carraspeó una vez más para aclararse la garganta.

—Tú dirás… Hoy mandas tú —susurró, mirándola fijamente a los ojos ahora.

Aquello sólo pareció reforzar la diversión de la chica con respecto a aquella situación, incluso parecía a punto de reír. Pero se contuvo y tampoco dijo nada. En lugar de eso, rodeó el cuerpo de Beca hasta situarse tras ella. Sintió cómo se acercaba a su espalda, el roce de la tela que cubría de forma tan precaria sus pechos pegándose a esta y de pronto, el roce de las yemas de sus dedos en el costado, a la altura de su cadera, directamente en la piel que la camiseta de Beca dejaba al descubierto. Todo su cuerpo se tensó de repente ante ese roce y un escalofrío tan intenso que la hizo contener el aliento la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Apenas tuvo tiempo de pararse a pensar en por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera o por qué se le aceleraba el pulso de nuevo cuando sintió cómo los dedos aferraban una de sus muñecas y he hacían torcer el brazo hacia atrás, aprisionando la mano de Beca contra su propia espalda mientras el otro brazo de Lexa le rodeaba el cuello, pegándola repentinamente a su cuerpo e impidiéndole toda movilidad. Instintivamente, Beca llevó la mano libre al brazo que aprisionaba su garganta, aunque realmente no estuviese haciendo fuerza como para impedirle la respiración ni resultarle especialmente molesto. A pesar de que ella sí sentía que le faltaba el aire.

—¿Qué harías ahora para zafarte? —Preguntó Lexa en un susurro, de nuevo tan cerca de su oreja que la hizo estremecerse.

¿De verdad aquello se trataba de enseñarle o volvía a jugar con ella? ¿Y por qué de pronto parecía hacer tanto calor allí? Beca frunció el ceño ante la posibilidad de que Lexa estuviese dedicándose a reírse de ella una vez más, a tratar de dejar en evidencia lo nerviosa que la ponía por alguna razón que ella desconocía aún. Apretó la mandíbula y trató de revolverse repentinamente, con fuerza, intentando de alguna manera librarse de aquel particular abrazo. Pero descubrió que si se movía, lo único que lograba era que aumentase la presión del brazo de Lexa alrededor de su cuello y hacerse daño en el hombro. Notó cómo el cuerpo de Lexa se agitaba con suavidad, completamente pegado al suyo, sin duda a causa de una risa silenciosa.

—No. Así no.

Aquello sólo consiguió irritar a Beca, que reforzó la intensidad de sus intentos y, por consiguiente, la desagradable presión en las zonas de su cuerpo atrapadas por el firme agarre de Lexa. Beca se negaba a rendirse a sí como así, pero finalmente no le quedó otro remedio que quedarse quieta, intentando recuperar el aliento que ella misma se había forzado a perder.

—Vale… No puedo. Enséñame —pidió al fin, a regañadientes.

No podía verla, pero de alguna manera era capaz de sentir la sonrisa triunfal de Lexa tras ella.

—Tienes un brazo libre, ¿por qué no lo usas? —Le recordó ella en tono burlón, haciéndole ver que ni así era capaz de soltarse. Pero concentrarse era difícil cuando todo su cuerpo parecía verse atacado por una fiebre repentina y cada movimiento que hacía le cortaba la respiración.

Lexa parecía apiadarse de ella poco a poco y fue dándole las indicaciones necesarias. Un codazo fuerte y firme con el brazo libre, directo al abdomen de su atacante y ese momento de debilidad le permitiría soltar el otro y dar la vuelta a la tortilla, retorciéndoselo hasta lograr hacerse con el control y acabar la maniobra ayudándose de todo el cuerpo para tirar al otro al suelo.

Practicaron varias veces aquello como si fuese una coreografía, hasta que Beca creyó haber entendido cada paso y estuvo dispuesta a intentarlo de verdad.

Las primeras veces apenas logró moverse, aquel primer paso, el del codazo, no la convencía. Le daba miedo hacer daño a Lexa con el golpe y apenas hacía fuerza. Aquello provocaba la risa y los comentarios jocosos de la chica, que claramente buscaba picarla, pinchar en el mismo sitio que lo había hecho aquella mañana en clase, directamente a su orgullo. Y funcionó. Beca, cada vez más exasperada, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y se movió con rapidez para enlazar cada paso con el siguiente. Lo llevaba todo bien, hasta que en el último, cuando se suponía que Lexa debía caer al suelo mientras ella permanecía en pie, algo hizo mal, no la soltó a tiempo, tropezó, y su cuerpo se vio arrastrado por el de Lexa hasta caer encima de ella, adelantando las manos instintivamente para apoyarlas en el suelo y amortiguar la caída.

El golpe le hizo soltar un jadeo, más de sorpresa que de otra cosa y al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontró con la mirada de Lexa a escasos centímetros de distancia. Sus narices prácticamente se rozaban y sentía el aliento de la chica chocar contra sus labios entreabiertos. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante, el silencio sólo roto por sus respiraciones levemente aceleradas y su pecho pegándose al contrario cada vez que inspiraba. El pulso de Beca se disparó de pronto, más de lo que había podido hacerlo al bailar o al forcejear con ella y por más que intentaba respirar hondo, no lo lograba. Lexa se humedeció los labios con la lengua en un gesto claramente inconsciente y la mirada de Beca descendió de forma inevitable hacia estos, apenas un instante, fugaz, pero al levantarla de nuevo descubrió que los ojos de Lexa contemplaban fijamente su boca, lo que provocó que la vista de Beca bajase de nuevo. Estaba conteniendo el aliento una vez más, sin ser consciente de ello. Las dos levantaron la mirada a la vez, encontrándose en el camino. Beca sabía que tenía que apartarse, pero los músculos parecían no responderle. Su cuerpo la traicionaba últimamente de maneras que no era capaz de asimilar. Ninguna de las dos dijo ni hizo nada por apartar a la otra, como si cada una estuviese llevando a cabo su propia lucha interna.

Tras lo que bien habrían podido ser varios minutos, Beca se apartó de repente para dejarse caer a su lado, boca arriba, soltando el aire en algo que era al mismo tiempo un jadeo y un suspiro.

—Bueno, creo que se puede considerar una victoria —comentó intentando sonar satisfecha y natural.

—Si te has caído encima de mí —replicó Lexa, ladeando el rostro para mirarla enarcando una ceja.

—Encima, no debajo —confirmó Beca, puntualizando aquel detalle.

—Se supone que el que se tiene que caer es tu enemigo. No tú con él.

—¿Te he tirado o no?

Las dos se miraron entornando los ojos, Lexa apretó los labios, y de pronto se echaron a reír a la vez, rompiendo la tensión que instantes antes se había apoderado del ambiente.

Beca terminó por incorporarse hasta quedar sentada, respirando hondo para tratar de calmarse mientras la risa se iba apagando. Pero a pesar de ese momento de distensión, ese extraño cosquilleo seguía asentado en su estómago y la confusión por la extraña situación que se había dado hacía unos instantes entre ellas la tenía completamente perdida.

—Bueno, necesito una ducha —comentó finalmente, dando una suave palmada sobre sus propios muslos antes de apoyarse en el suelo para levantarse, decidiendo que era mejor dar por terminado aquel encuentro antes de que la naturalidad acabase de esfumarse.

Se giró hacia Lexa, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ayuda que la joven aceptó mientras se impulsaba, levantándose también.

—Pero tenemos que repetirlo, a la próxima te vas a caer sola —añadió, entornando levemente los ojos mientras una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

A Lexa pareció divertirle aquella especie de desafío y asintió con la cabeza, respondiendo a su sonrisa.

—Habrá que verlo.

Como si con eso hubiesen sellado una especie de trato, ambas recogieron sus cosas y se dispusieron a abandonar el gimnasio.


	6. Chapter 6: Lexa

**Capítulo seis.**

Dejó que el agua cayera por su cuerpo lentamente, disfrutando de esa sensación y calma que la ducha le ofrecía en ciertos momentos. Desde luego no era lo mismo que bañarse con cazos de agua caliente. El chorro de agua cayendo constantemente era más que reconfortante para ella. Alzó ligeramente el mentón, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el agua cayese directa en su rostro unos segundos antes de terminar por cerrar el grifo y escurrir levemente su melena. Ya se había pasado demasiado tiempo bajo el agua, no tenía gran cosa que hacer ese día, una vez más había vuelto de una de esas clases aburridas de por la mañana en la que prácticamente no se enteraba de nada y, por si fuera poco, no era la que coincidía con Beca, por lo que su concentración bajó de forma notable.

A Beca pareció gustarle el hecho de que Lexa supiera defenderse o usar esas técnicas de pelea, puesto que ya eran varias las ocasiones en las que se habían escondido en el gimnasio para practicar. Practicar o hacer que Beca se cayese al suelo en múltiples ocasiones. Cada vez que su cabeza reproducía los resoplidos frustrados de la chica, una sonrisa divertid asomaba en sus labios.

No demoró mucho en secarse con la toalla, ponerse un pantalón y un top ajustado a su torso antes de salir de nuevo a su habitación, sin sorprenderse de que su compañera hubiese aparecido. Había escuchado la puerta desde el baño. Apenas le había dirigido la palabra desde que había llegado, de hecho ni siquiera recuerda haber escuchado su nombre. La chica parecía simpática y sociable, pero Lexa no lo era y eso enfriaba la relación. Agradecía que no la avasallase o intentase constantemente hablar con ella, de hecho parecía haber aceptado rápidamente que Lexa era de pocas palabras y que probablemente el noventa por ciento de ellas serían con un tono frío y borde. Tal vez por eso le caía hasta bien su compañera, al menos aceptaba los hechos.

Esta vez sin embargo, la chica sin nombre, se acercó a su mitad de la habitación, en concreto su escritorio, justo cuando Lexa salió del baño y alzó una de sus manos con lo que parecía ser un sobre blanco.

—Te han traído esto esta mañana —Comentó la chica con naturalidad, observando como Lexa fruncía el ceño confundida. — Es de la Decana.

Si antes su expresión era confusa, en esos momentos parecía que acabasen de golpearle la cabeza y se hubiese quedado en blanco. Recordaba haber escuchado esa palabra en boca de Lincoln, pero en esos momentos no asociaba a qué. Claramente a la universidad, pero qué exactamente.

—La Directora —Añadió una vez más su compañera, dejando el sobre en la mesa y volviendo a sus asuntos.

A veces Lexa se preguntaba si esa chica sabía de donde venía, siempre estaba dispuesta a explicarle todo con más detalle o sencillamente ahondar en un tema cuando veía que ella se perdía. Sin preguntar ni extrañarse. Eso o se pensaba que Lexa era "especial" como le dijo Lincoln entre risas una vez.

Soltó un leve suspiro y dejó caer la toalla en su cama antes de avanzar hasta el escritorio y coger aquel maldito sobre. Lo miró por encima, extrañada antes de abrirlo finalmente y sacar la carta que había en el. Literalmente había cuatro o cinco líneas a lo sumo, el resto del folio estaba ocupado por el nombre de la Directora, departamentos, sellos, fechas, lugares, etc. Demasiado relleno pensaba ella.

Al parecer trataban de informarle de que había un problema con su documentación y su matrícula, y más datos que tampoco llegó a entender. Le rogaba que se reuniese con ella en cuanto pudiese.

En cuanto pudiese. Bueno, ahora no podía. Ni mañana, ni pasado… Ya se lo comentaría a Lincoln, pero desde luego su principal idea era evadir el tema tanto como pudiese. Tampoco pensaba que fuese a estar mucho tiempo allí así que antes de que les diese tiempo a investigarla, ya habría desaparecido. Como siempre hacía. Memorizando más o menos lo que ponía exactamente, terminó por desgarrar el folio en varias partes y tirarlo a la papelera de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de su compañera.

—¿Te han traído algo para mi? —Preguntó finalmente Lexa, mirándola fijamente con expresión seria, viendo como la chica se debatía entre si esa pregunta iba en serio o era trampa. Finalmente pareció dar con la clave.

—No…

—Bien.

Durante unos segundos la mirada de su compañera se centraba en la papelera y el ceño fruncido, dirigiendo alguna que otra hacia Lexa como si tratase de encajar piezas. Igual empezaba a plantearse que era una psicópata (nada más lejos de la realidad si supiera de lo que era capaz) y que debía salir corriendo de allí. No le extrañaría que al volver esa noche su compañera ya no estuviese en esa habitación. Casi le resultaba hasta divertido verla de esa forma, ahora no era ella la que estaba perdida.

La dejó con sus problemas, que siguiera dándole vueltas al tema mientras ella abría el armario y se ponía una camiseta de tirantes negra con una camisa abierta encima. Con un poco de suerte se encontraría a Beca tirada en el césped del campus y con los cascos puestos. Siempre se la encontraba igual. No sabía qué hacía buscando constantemente el contacto con ella, cada día se planteaba a sí misma que debía guardar las distancias y actuar simplemente como una amiga más, puesto que acabaría yéndose y tampoco quería terminar haciéndole daño. Ese pensamiento le duraba más bien poco, por mucho que se esforzase por cumplirlo, en cuanto la tenía frente a ella se olvidaba hasta de quien era y qué acabaría pasando. No llega a entender cómo ha conseguido causar ese efecto en ella en tan poco tiempo, pero desde luego lo tenía. A

Echa un último vistazo a su compañera aún parada y sale de la habitación sin más, caminando por el pasillo directa a salir de la residencia. A esa hora las clases ya habían terminado y ella llevaba sin ver a Beca desde el día anterior, y tan solo se cruzaron un par de minutos. Normalmente salían todas a relajarse cuando hacía buen tiempo, poco antes de la hora de cenar, y ese era el momento exacto.

En cuanto cruzó las puertas del edificio, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de piedra que cruzaba aquel parque central, buscando con la mirada entre la gente. Había de todo. Un grupo de personas tiradas en toallas y siempre sonriendo, con guitarra en mano, haciendo movimientos lentos y extraños. Le recordaba a los efectos que tenían algunas bayas en su mundo, podía llegar a ser realmente divertido en ocasiones ver como la gente alucinaba. Apretó los labios para contener una sonrisa y continuó caminando hasta que algo llamó su atención. Un grupo de chicos y chicas con vestimentas… ¿extrañas? No, ella no podía considerarlas del todo extrañas, pero sí en ese mundo. Parecían llevar armaduras y ropa al más puro estilo grounder, aunque mucho peor, para su gusto. Se paró en seco, observándolos detenidamente mientras parecían comenzar una batalla con armas. De plástico. No había más que verlas. Se atacaban los unos a los otros, golpeándose y esquivándose o exagerando movimientos. Estaba tan absorta ante esa imagen que ni siquiera de dio cuenta de cómo alguien se posicionaba a su lado, mirando en la misma dirección.

—¿Te vas a unir al grupo de los frikis? —La voz de Amy, la amiga de Beca, le sacó de ese desconcierto, girando el rostro para mirarla con el ceño fruncido. — Son demasiado raros incluso para ti. Y eso que tú eres rara. Pero no ese tipo de rara… ¿me entiendes?

La rubia entrecerró los ojos mientras gesticulaba todo con las manos, tratando de explicarse bajo la atenta y confusa mirada de Lexa, quien mantenía el ceño fruncido en todo momento. Frikis. Así los había llamado. Parecía una pequeña tribu, pero cutre. Ni siquiera se para a pensar en el hecho de que le ha llamado "rara", la verdad es que lo era, allí por lo menos. Sin decir nada, vuelve a mirar al grupo, haciendo una leve mueca al ver como seguían moviéndose y dando bandazos con esas armas sin control ninguno. Como le diría Anya, se movían como un pollo sin cabeza.

—Ya… a mí tampoco me gustan, ya sabes, alguien como yo con chicos como esos. Todos alucinarían. —La rubia continuó con su particular monólogo mientras Lexa no hacía más que observarlos. — Aunque saben manejar armas eso es u-

—No, no saben.

Finalmente Lexa se pronunció, casi riendo ante esa declaración de la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza sin desviar la mirada de su centro de atención. Había respondido casi de forma automática, como si aquella frase le hubiese herido en el orgullo. Una parte de ella tenía ganas de caminar hasta el grupo, arrebatarle una de esas armas de plástico y dejarlos a todos tumbados en el césped. Pero no quería llamar la atención.

—Por supuesto que no, ¡eh! ¡Sois unos mantas! —Comenzó a gritar Amy, poniendo las manos a modo de megáfono y llamando la atención de todo el campus prácticamente. — ¿Sabes? No dejes que nadie se meta contigo por ser rara.

—Nadie se ha metido conmigo —Respondió Lexa, frunciendo el ceño confusa mientras la miraba.

—Claro que no —guiñó un ojo en cuanto dijo esa frase, como si se tratase de alguna señal que Lexa no entendía. — Pero si alguna vez lo hacen, yo te vengaré.

No terminaba de entender la actitud de esa chica, siempre hablaba, mucho. Cambiaba de opinión una y otra vez, parecía decir cosas sin sentido de forma rápida y sin parar hasta que no le quedaba más remedio que dejar de intentar entenderla y simplemente observarla. Sin embargo, esa última frase, hizo que Lexa tuviese que reprimir una risa de nuevo, apretando los labios y asomando inevitablemente el avance de una sonrisa divertida al escucharla, a lo cual Amy la miró como si estuviera sorprendida.

—En serio, he aprendido de la Bella chunga. Beca.

—Has aprendido de Beca… —comentó Lexa con diversión.

—¿Sabes que estuvo en el calabozo? A mí no me llevaron porque sabían que si me cogían les atizaría —continuó narrando, moviendo los hombros como si los estuviera estirando con un aire de superioridad.

Finalmente Lexa no pudo aguantar más y sacudió la cabeza en otra dirección, riendo muy levemente, casi imperceptible, pero haciéndolo. Tenía que reconocerlo, la actitud de esa chica era divertida y ni ella podía resistirlo, le rompía toda su fría coraza con cada frase. Ahora que Amy había mencionado a Beca, comenzaba a plantearse la posibilidad de preguntarle por ella, de saber dónde estaba o si podría verla ese día. Pero por alguna razón le pareció tal vez una pregunta comprometida, declarar abiertamente que la estaba buscando sería dejarse ver demasiado y no podía permitírselo. Sin embargo Amy parecía tomar sus propias conclusiones y, mientras miraba al frente de nuevo, soltaba lo que parecía ser toda una bomba para ella.

—Vente a cenar a nuestra residencia, Beca estará a punto de salir de trabajar y así tenemos una excusa para pedir pizza.

Propuso finalmente la chica, encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía a mirar a Lexa. ¿Una cena rodeada de Bellas? ¿En su territorio? No estaba segura de estar preparada para ese paso, por no hablar de que, según Amy, Beca aún estaba trabajando y eso significaba que estaría sola con ellas durante un rato hasta que apareciese para rescatarla. Por otra parte, significaba poder estar con ella unas cuantas horas mientras cenaban y se entretenían. Había estado pocas veces con todas ellas, pero las suficientes como para saber cuánto se alargaban esas reuniones esporádicas.

Después de debatirse consigo misma, mordisqueando su labio inferior por dentro, terminó por asentir antes de volver la mirada a Amy.

—Vale —fue la única respuesta que dio, sin más.

—Genial. Así la Perla Negra se sentirá más en su círculo. Tú ya me entiendes.

Al decir eso prácticamente le dio un suave empujón en el brazo en lo que parecía ser un gesto divertido y amistoso. Lexa no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño de nuevo ante esa respuesta pero, una vez más, decidió no pensar demasiado. Estaba descubriendo que le iba mucho mejor si no trataba de darle una explicación a todo lo que ocurría, veía o le decían. Sin añadir ninguna palabra más, caminó al lado de Amy por el campus, dirección a su residencia mientras la rubia continuaba hablando como un monólogo propio, explicando anécdotas del campus que, curiosamente, todas tenían que ver con que el mundo le tenía envidia a ella y su cuerpo. Desde luego ego y seguridad en sí misma no le faltaba, para nada.

Lexa se limitó a seguirla durante el camino hasta la misma puerta, la cual en cuanto se abrió dejó que todo el ruido de dentro y la música saliese de lleno. Parecía que siempre estuvieran de fiesta. O siempre escuchando música. Qué cosas pensaba, por supuesto que siempre estaban escuchando música; la música era su vida.

Al entrar todas comenzaron a saludar a Amy, sorprendidas por la aparición de Lexa tras ella que, de nuevo, volvía a ser distante y fría con el resto al verse rodeada de tanta gente. Cuando comenzaron a saludarle también a ella, carraspeó levemente y devolvió el saludo con un simple gesto de cabeza, recogiendo las mangas de su camisa hasta el codo casi para estar más cómoda. En seguida la proposición de la pizza de Amy cayó como un premio, todas de acuerdo, hablando entre sí a la vez, lo que hacía que Lexa se preguntase cómo podían siquiera tener un orden o entenderse si ella no escuchaba más que todas las voces a la vez. Realmente se daba cuenta de que la que ponía orden siempre era Beca, desde luego tenía todo el liderazgo en ese grupo.

Durante casi una hora se limitó a permanecer en la cocina con todo el grupo, alrededor de la mesa esa que tenían a modo de isla, bastante grande, suponía que para que pudieran comer todas allí. Continuaban hablando y comentando, de vez en cuando le hacían alguna pregunta a Lexa o trataban de meterla en la conversación pero solo conseguían monosílabos de ella o encogimiento de hombros. Permaneció apoyada en la encimera, de cara a esa enorme mesa, cruzada de brazos y con un botellín de cerveza en la mano al que iba dando algún que otro trago esporádico.

En el momento en que se escuchó la puerta principal, Lexa pareció paralizarse de repente, fijando la mirada casi al instante en la esquina por la que sabía que aparecería ella. Efectivamente, en cuestión de segundos, Beca se asomó a la cocina, con una vestimenta prácticamente encuerada que casi hace que Lexa se atragante con la cerveza. De hecho no lo hace de milagro.

—Pero bueno, ¿una fiesta sin mí? —entró medio riendo, abriendo la boca mientras se acercaba a la cocina junto con el resto y, por primera vez en la noche, sus miradas se cruzaban, consiguiendo de nuevo una leve sonrisa por parte de Lexa. — ¿Ya te han enredado?

—He sido yo, no hay quien se resista a mis encantos.

Respondió Amy de forma inmediata, antes de que Lexa pudiese responder y encogió los hombros con una sonrisa ligeramente divertida, mirando fijamente a Beca. La chica arqueó una ceja con el mismo gesto y se acercó hasta el frigorífico para coger también una cerveza, posicionándose después al lado de Lexa aunque mirase al resto y se metiese en la conversación casi de forma inmediata.

—¿Tienes listas las mezclas, Beca? —preguntó la pelirroja desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Ah no, no empieces con eso, estoy de descanso —negó rápidamente con el dedo índice, el cual sostenía su botellín y se separó de la encimera mientras Chloe trataba de rebatirle, sin éxito. — ¡No! Sh.

Medio riendo dio un par de pasos para dejar su cerveza en la mesa y, mientras el resto volvía a su propia conversación, giró el rostro hacia Lexa, sacudiendo la cabeza en dirección al pasillo. No estaba segura de qué quería, pero desde luego lo vió como una clara señal para que la siguiese, así que no se opuso en ningún momento. Dejó su propio botellín al lado del de ella y avanzó por detrás, siguiéndola por el pasillo hasta una de las habitaciones de la residencia, que suponía sería suya.

Nada más entrar la mirada de Lexa fue observando todo, cada detalle. Se podía apreciar perfectamente las dos mitades de la habitación y de quién era cual. La de Beca estaba más que clara, su estilo era más parecido al de Lexa, los colores, la decoración. Más o menos todo tenía que ver con la música. Lo único que descentró su atención fue ver como Beca comenzaba a cambiarse, delante de ella, probablemente para ponerse ropa algo más cómoda. Pero aún no entendía por qué le había pedido que la acompañase. Tragó saliva, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mientras trataba de no mirar demasiado, cosa casi imposible, hasta que Beca se giró hacia ella, con las cejas arqueadas y medio riendo mientras señalaba una parte de su costado al descubierto, ligeramente amoratado por lo que Lexa pudo ver.

—Esto es culpa tuya.

¿Esa era la razón por la que le había llevado allí? ¿Para enseñarle un golpe de uno de sus "entrenamientos"? No es que tuviese nada en contra, nada más lejos de la realidad. Pero le sonaba a una excusa para estar un rato con ella a solas. También podía ser que estuviera alucinando.

—No, no es mi culpa que te caigas tantas veces —respondió rápidamente, ladeando una sonrisa mientras daba un paso hacia ella para ver mejor el moratón.

—Eres una bruta.

—Y tú una blanda, en dos días no tienes nada —lo señaló con desdén, sin darle ninguna importancia y llevó una mano hasta su costado para tocarlo levemente, justo en la zona amoratada.

Ante ese contacto, y gracias a que tenía el torso medio descubierto, pudo notar como todo el cuerpo de Beca se tensaba en cuantos sus dedos tocaron su piel. Sus músculos se apretaron visiblemente y, ver que tenía esa reacción, hizo que una leve sonrisa se dibujase en los labios de Lexa, sin decir nada, subiendo la mirada desde su costado hasta sus ojos y manteniendo ese contacto visual durante unos segundos. Unos segundos, suficientes para que su mirada pasase de esos ojos grisáceos a sus labios en varias ocasiones de forma inevitable y, al ver que Beca hacía lo mismo, todo su cuerpo pareció estremecerse. Era como si de repente ambas se hubiesen quedado inconscientes a lo demás, como si de repente se hubiesen quedado completamente solas y no hubiese un gran grupo de chicas ahí fuera. Pero por desgracia, ya estaba Amy para recordarles que no, no estaban solas.

Antes de que pudiesen acercarse más, sonó la puerta de la residencia, escuchando acto seguido los gritos victoriosos de Amy.

—¡Pizza!

Pudieron escuchar desde fuera de la habitación, haciendo que automáticamente, Beca se separase de golpe y terminase de colocarse la camiseta que tenía a medias para enseñar el moratón. Lexa, por su parte, carraspeó levemente para aclarar su garganta y decidió separarse también, mirándola de reojo antes de que, con una leve sonrisa, ambas saliesen de la habitación para volver a la cocina, encontrándose con el mismo ambiente de antes solo que esta vez lo adornaban dos enormes cajas de pizza. Enormes. Tenía que recalcar en esa palabra. Amy, dispuesta a trocearla cogió un cuchillo bastante aparente, haciendo a Chloe exaltarse entre risas.

—¡Coge el corta pizza! —le ordenó entre risas de las demás, viendo como la rubia empuñaba el cuchillo de forma incluso cómica.

—Molaría eso de poder lanzarlo donde quiera, podríamos usarlo en alguna actuación —respondió otra chica de la que Lexa no recordaba su nombre.

—¡Para psicópata! Con enseñar la vagina de Amy hemos cumplido el cupo.

Lexa no entendía nada realmente de la conversación, pero a Beca parecía divertirle bastante, volviendo a meterse en ella con más anécdotas de esas actuaciones. Sin embargo el comentario del cuchillo le había resultado hasta divertido a Lexa, quien fijó entonces su mirada en el e incluso estiró el brazo para cogerlo en cuanto Amy volvió a dejarlo en la mesa. Otra de las chicas, con los ojos rasgados, Lily creía recordar, la miraba con unos ojos brillantes en cuanto la vió coger el cuchillo como si estuviera expectante de que alguien realmente hiciese algo con él. ¿Y después ella era la rara? ¿Alguien había visto a aquella chica?

—No es tan difícil, solo calibrar el equilibrio del mango, la longitud de la hoja y calcular más o menos la fuerza con la que lanzarlo; dependiendo de la distancia.

Casi sin darse cuenta, las palabras salieron de sus labios mientras ella misma comprobaba el peso del cuchillo con la mano, como si se hubiese olvidado de donde estaba por un momento y consiguiendo un silencio sepulcral repentino en la estancia. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella al instante, algunas con el ceño fruncido, otras confusas y la de Beca… no sabría definirla. No sabía si era diversión por pensar que estaba loca o pura adrenalina lo que estaba viendo reflejado en sus ojos.

—Supongo —Añadió por último, carraspeando y soltando el cuchillo de nuevo mientras encogía los hombros, como si simplemente hubiese dado un dato que habría escuchado por ahí.

—Necesitaríamos una ruleta de esas que giran para ir lanzándolos, y atar a una azafata buenorra en ella —continuó Amy, quitándole un poco de hierro al asunto mientras miraba a todas. — Sé lo que estáis pensando. Debería ser yo.

Y de nuevo toda la estancia se llenaba de carcajadas una vez más. Al menos había conseguido pasar medio desapercibida con lo del cuchillo. Varias de ellas cogieron las cajas de pizza y fueron directas al salón para repartirse entre los diferentes sitios que había. Y de nuevo, Beca parecía buscar el sitio a su lado, parecía estar buscándola y Lexa cada vez entendía menos como interpretar aquello. No podía estar buscándola de esa forma solo porque le cayese bien.

Durante toda la cena Lexa se mantuvo casi en silencio, al lado de Beca y respondiendo cuando le preguntaban algo pero siempre de forma seca; excepto a Beca. Por mucho que intentase que no se notase de esa forma la diferencia de tratarlas, le era imposible responderle de forma seca, tenía un control sobre ella que se le escapaba completamente de las manos solo con mirarla.

Beca no se separó de su lado durante todo el tiempo, incluso cuando parecía que aquella reunión comenzaba a decaer ya, cuando varias de las chicas se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Cynthia en concreto dejando alguna que otra indirecta sutil hacia Lexa de que su puerta estaba medio abierta. Y de nuevo ver la reacción de Beca, como el día de las hogueras, le pareció entrañable. En cuanto todas se fueron, y solo quedaron ellas dos, Lexa se levantó con ella para ayudarla a llevar las cajas vacías de vuelta a la cocina y, después, volver al salón como si no supieran exactamente dónde ir.

—¿Te vas ya? —preguntó Beca finalmente, mirándola cuando vieron que habían vuelto al salón y no sabían que hacer.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

La pregunta de Lexa fue directa, sin rodeos, permitiéndose el lujo de sonreír incluso mientras arqueaba las cejas. Ahora que se habían quedado solas, podía permitirse el lujo de volver a soltarse un poco más y actuar de la forma que siempre lo hacía con ella.

—No he dicho eso, solo he preguntado —respondió Beca casi con una risa nerviosa.

—¿Vas a echarme? —preguntó Lexa de nuevo, como si la estuviese retando.

—He mejorado, reconócelo.

—No, de eso nada.

Beca entrecerró los ojos mirándola y comenzó a reír de repente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Te conozco. Me estas provocando, no voy a caer esta vez.

—Al menos reconoces que siempre te caes —añadió, dándole ese doble sentido a la frase, teniendo en cuenta cuantas veces había terminado en el suelo por ella.

Casi de forma automática, Beca trató de agarrarla, imitando alguna de las llaves que Lexa le había hecho pero sin hacerla perder siquiera el equilibrio. Forcejearon unos minutos de cortesía que Lexa le cedió, disfrutando de nuevo de esa sensación, solo que esta vez no era frustración, más bien parecía estar riéndose ella misma de su fracaso. El tono de su risa había bajado notablemente, por miedo a despertar o llamar la atención de las que ya estaban en sus habitaciones.

Cuando creyó que era suficiente, Lexa no tuvo más que cruzar una de sus piernas entre las de Beca, empujar y hacerla caer al sofá con ella encima y un grito ahogado de sorpresa por su parte. Ambas alzaron la cabeza para mirar hacia el pasillo a ver si alguien había salido, pero no, parecía que no habían hecho demasiado ruido. Cuando Lexa volvió la mirada hacia ella, prácticamente posicionada sobre su cuerpo por la caída y con el de Beca hundido en el sofá, de nuevo ese estado de inconsciencia inundó todo su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres que me vaya entonces? —susurró esta vez, mirándola fijamente.

—Si quieres irte… —Beca respondió lo más natural posible, encogiendo levemente sus hombros.

—Eso no es una respuesta a mi pregunta.

—Es tarde ya.

—Sigue sin serlo —negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras la miraba e, inevitablemente, mordió su propio labio inferior levemente.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Me estas aplastando —se defendió una vez más, riendo bajo de nuevo.

—"Lexa, vete" —Murmuró con un tono suave y ronco a la vez, arrugando la nariz al hacerlo.

Beca frunció el ceño al escucharla, negando con la cabeza mientras, como si fuese un efecto automático, mordía su labio inferior también, sin cortar en ningún momento el contacto visual entre ambas.

—Deberías irte… —su voz sonó poco convincente, como si ni ella misma supiera si era cierto.

Esta vez fue Lexa la que negó con la cabeza, medio riendo, tomándose la libertad y valentía de hundir el rostro a un lado de su cabeza, llegando en concreto hasta su oreja sin ningún tipo de pudor y, sintiendo, como con ese simple acercamiento y el leve roce de sus labios en ella, hizo que de nuevo todo el cuerpo de Beca se tensase, mientras el suyo comenzaba a experimentar una oleada de calor alarmante.

—"Lexa, vete"

Repitió contra su oreja en un susurro de nuevo bajo y ronco, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el olor que su pelo le ofrecía en ese momento, moviendo levemente el rostro para dejar que sus labios no hiciesen más que rozar la línea de su oreja lentamente. Desde esa posición, prácticamente sobre el cuerpo de Beca, pegadas casi por completo, pudo sentir como la chica contenía el aliento de forma repentina ante su susurro, e incluso la escuchó tragar saliva. Acto seguido sintió sus manos sobre sus costados, con la clara intención de impulsarla levemente en una petición de que se apartase, pero si eso era lo que pretendía, desde luego no lo consiguió. Lo único que Lexa sintió fue la presión de sus dedos hundirse en su costado, más apretándola a su cuerpo que apartándola.

—Lexa…

Su voz sonaba como si realmente estuviese a punto de decir esa frase, pero antes de poder acabarla tragó saliva de nuevo. No iba a decírsela. No la estaba apartando, más bien la estaba acercando. Poco a poco ella misma comenzó a acelerarse, tratando de contener el ritmo normal de su respiración mientras continuaba rozando su oreja de esa forma casi distraída. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar en la posibilidad de que, en cuanto una de las chicas le diese por asomarse al pasillo, las verían en esa postura. Literalmente estaba encima de ella y su rostro hundido a un lado. No había forma de excusar esa postura.

Viendo que no terminaba esas dos simples palabras, el cuerpo de Lexa comenzó a actuar por su propio pie, adueñado de sus impulsos y el calor que se había apoderado de él. Su mano fue directa en busca de una de las piernas de Beca, recorriéndola con suavidad y delicadeza, instándola a alzarse levemente hasta casi hacer que rodease su cintura con ella para que su cuerpo pudiese acomodarse mejor sobre el de Beca. No pareció poner demasiada resistencia, de hecho sus manos volvieron a hacer exactamente lo mismo que antes. Hundirse en su piel con algo más de fuerza cuando en realidad lo que intentaba parecía ser apartarla.

Lentamente, dejó que su mano fuese avanzando por la longitud de su pierna, acariciándola suavemente hasta subir por ella y llegar a su abdomen, colándola con delicadeza por debajo de la camiseta para poder sentir su piel. Era cálida, prácticamente parecía estar ardiendo ante su contacto e incluso podía sentir su pulso acelerado bajo esta. Beca no se movía, no hacía ningún gesto que no fuese hacer notar sus dedos en sus costados, casi su espalda ya. No la apartaba, no se estaba oponiendo a esas caricias e incluso juraría que su cuello estaba ligeramente más estirado, como si la estuviese invitando a explorarlo. Una invitación increíblemente tentadora.

Su mano pareció encontrar un lugar donde asentarse unos minutos, limitándose acariciar su abdomen y presionarlo levemente con sus dedos. Su respiración se iba acelerando cada vez más. Sus labios comenzaron un camino descendente hacia esa invitación silenciosa que tanto le estaba llamando. Su cuerpo, una vez más, preso del deseo que estaba experimentando en ese momento por Beca, tomó el control de su mente y en un acto impulsivo movió su cadera levemente hasta presionar la contraria apenas con un suave contacto, casi superficial, pero que hizo que toda una corriente eléctrica recorriese su espalda. Como si fuese un calambre. Una sacudida a todo su cuerpo que prácticamente le hizo pararse en seco y escuchar como un suspiro, casi inaudible, ahogado, abandonaba los labios de Beca.

Antes de que pudiese regodearse con ese sonido y disfrutarlo todo lo posible, finalmente las manos de Beca parecieron encontrar esa voluntad que llevaban buscando desde que habían caído al sofá, impulsándola de inmediato hasta hacerla separarse e incorporarse de golpe en el sofá. No solo la respiración de Lexa era la que estaba ligeramente acelerada, por mucho que Beca estuviese tratando de ocultarlo, la suya también lo estaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Le espetó casi de inmediato y claramente perdida por los nervios, sin ser capaz de mirarla casi mientras que Lexa fruncía el ceño. Esos cambios de humor u opinión le estaban volviendo loca.

—Creía que ya habíamos dejado claro que no fue más que una confusión, deja de lanzarte, esto es incómodo —continuó Beca, soltando las palabras de forma atropellada como si buscase una explicación para sí misma.

—¿Incómodo? ¿En serio? No lo parec-

—Tengo novio, Lexa. Y aunque no lo tuviera a mí me gustan los hombres —le interrumpió antes de que pudiese acabar.

De nuevo esa frase. De verdad que le parecía hasta absurdo. Pero claramente estaba ante uno de esos momentos en los que Beca se dejaba dominar por el pánico y ni siquiera ella misma sabía lo que decía o sentía. No le dio tiempo a rebatirle aquella afirmación, contra la que tenía varios argumentos bastante válidos, empezando por ese suspiro que acababa de soltar, cuando Beca terminó de levantarse del sofá y alisar su ropa como si tratase de borrar alguna huella invisible.

—Lexa, vete —se atrevió a decir finalmente, sin mirarla siquiera.

—Increíble…

Fue lo único que Lexa alcanzó a decir, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras terminaba de levantarse también y simplemente recogía su móvil y sus llaves de una de las mesas. Habían pasado de mantener la mirada durante minutos a prácticamente ni mirarse en ese momento. Beca pasaba una mano por su melena, claramente alterada aún. Lexa, por su parte, se limitó a coger sus cosas, recomponerse y salir por la puerta sin más, dando un leve portazo al hacerlo. Probablemente estaba siendo egoísta, pensar en ella solo y no en la confusión por la que Beca estaría pasando en ese momento. Pero es que ella misma no entendía ese estado de confusión, seguía sin entender que tenía de malo sentirse atraída por alguien de su mismo sexo. Por no hablar de los constantes cambios de humor de Beca. Primero se pegaba a ella como una lapa y después la echaba, literalmente. Un día la ignoraba y al siguiente la buscaba. Le estaba volviendo completamente loca, y ni siquiera debería. Quién le mandaba a meterse en esos líos cuando no tardaría demasiado en irse. Era lo que se preguntaba cada noche prácticamente, y más esa en concreto mientras volvía directa a su residencia donde, para su sorpresa, su compañera no había salido corriendo aún. Daba igual cuanto pensase por la noche, cuanto se mentalizase. Cada vez que se despertaba, empezaba un nuevo día y volvía a verla, todo ese planteamiento se desechaba por completo.


	7. Chapter 7: Beca

**Capítulo 7.**

En cuanto el sonido de la puerta principal de la casa indicó que Lexa había salido de esta, Beca se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el sofá, sentada en el borde de este mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, apoyando los codos en sus propias rodillas, y enterró el rostro en las manos. Su corazón seguía desbocado, latiendo a un ritmo completamente fuera de control y su pecho se agitaba al ritmo de su respiración todavía acelerada.

—Joder.

Más que una palabra pareció un gruñido, ahogado contra las palmas de las manos.

¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? No sólo Lexa, que por algún motivo parecía disfrutar de lo lindo jugando con ese extraño efecto que tenía sobre ella. No, Beca se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo ella misma. ¿Qué habría pasado si cualquiera de las chicas se hubiese asomado al salón en ese momento? No habría tenido manera alguna de encontrar una excusa convincente para la imagen que habrían presenciado. No tenía en ese momento una excusa para ella misma, para justificar lo que acababa de pasar, aunque no supiese siquiera de qué se trataba. ¿Por qué Lexa se empeñaba en comportarse así con ella?

Beca no tenía ni idea de por qué esa chica conseguía alterarla de esa manera, hacer que la dominasen los nervios cada dos por tres. Había tenido la oportunidad de terminar esa noche de manera pacífica y amistosa, y sin embargo había forzado la situación hasta que acabó por echarla de la casa sin miramiento alguno.

Su cuerpo se agitaba ligeramente a causa de la forma nerviosa en que una de sus piernas se movía en ese momento, consiguiendo todo lo contrario a calmarse cuantas más vueltas le daba. Resoplando exasperada, se levantó del sofá, apartándose la melena hacia uno de los hombros en un intento de airear un poco su cuello para disminuir aquel calor que por alguna razón no la soltaba.

Prácticamente abrió la puerta de su cuarto de un golpe, parándose en seco cuando Amy se revolvió en la cama con un suspiro, recordando entonces que no estaba sola allí y que el resto del mundo o dormía ya, o intentaba hacerlo. Y que no tenían la culpa de su mal humor.

Por suerte, Amy no se despertó, se dio media vuelta en la cama y siguió durmiendo. Beca cerró la puerta con cuidado y se deshizo de los pantalones que se había puesto un rato antes, quedándose únicamente con la camiseta y la ropa interior para dormir, metiéndose directamente en la cama. Aunque hasta eso estuvo tentada de quitarse con tal de sacarse de encima aquel maldito calor.

Por mucho que intentase dormir, dejar la mente en blanco y apartar de esta el incidente del salón, no dejaba de darle vueltas una y otra vez, de pelear consigo misma en busca de una explicación que le ayudase a restarle importancia. No había sido más que otro de sus juegos, era habitual que se picasen la una a la otra cuando se quedaban escondidas en el gimnasio para que Lexa le enseñase aquellas técnicas de defensa que parecía conocer tan bien. No es que a Beca le hiciese falta realmente, o que temiese por su vida ni nada de eso, pero aquello le gustaba, saber defenderse nunca estaba de más y, sí, disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaba con Lexa. Era una forma además de descargar un poco de adrenalina y desconectar de lo demás.

Era igual de habitual que Beca terminase en el suelo con Lexa inmovilizándola, como había hecho en el sofá. Pero en esa ocasión había ido más allá. Seguramente sólo buscaba sacarla de sus casillas de nuevo.

Bueno, pues lo había conseguido.

Mientras daba vueltas una y otra vez en la cama, tratando de encontrar la postura para dormir, apartando las mantas de una patada cuando el calor era insoportable y volviendo a taparse casi al instante sin saber qué hacer, Beca sabía en el fondo que la intención de Lexa había ido mucho más allá que la de picarla.

Se quedó quieta bajo las mantas, de cara a la pared, cuando el recuerdo de su aliento chocando sobre su oreja la sacudió de nuevo, la forma en que su mano exploraba su abdomen bajo la camiseta… y cómo se había apretado contra su cadera. Aún tenía la respiración acelerada, parecía que llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama y no eran más que unos minutos. Estaba exasperada consigo misma, cabreada, no sabría decir con quién, y sobre todo muy confusa. No sabía qué demonios le pasaba, achacaba ese calor a su propio enfado, ahora inmóvil sobre el colchón, mientras su subconsciente en la atacaba con otro tipo de imágenes, de recuerdos. Recuerdos demasiado recientes.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a respirar hondo, creyendo poder empezar a calmarse por fin, sin ser consciente de que su cuerpo la estaba llevando por otro camino. Una de sus manos se deslizó lentamente bajo la tela de la camiseta, rozando la piel de su abdomen de manera superficial, comenzando a jugar suavemente por la zona como lo había hecho la mano de Lexa.

Beca giró el cuerpo bajo las mantas, tapada hasta el cuello a pesar de la temperatura sofocante que sin embargo ahora no parecía molestarle tanto. Sentía su piel erizarse al paso de su mano mientras su mente la devolvía al momento en que eran las caricias de Lexa las que exploraban esa zona de su cuerpo. Entreabrió los labios a medida que poco a poco sus dedos fueron bajando, vacilando un instante al topar con el límite de la ropa interior; finalmente presionó su propia piel con las yemas de los dedos y los deslizó bajo la tela.

Apenas hubo alcanzado su sexo de forma superficial, se quedó paralizada, abriendo los ojos de repente, con la mirada clavada en el techo y los labios aún entreabiertos en un suspiro mudo. No le hizo faltar profundizar en aquella caricia que se estaba proporcionando a sí misma para dar con ello, la húmeda respuesta a lo que realmente le estaba quitando el sueño.

De la misma forma repentina retiró la mano, dominada de nuevo por tantas cosas que no sabía diferenciarlas, limitándose a girar el cuerpo una vez más de cara a la pared, encogiéndose sobre sí misma y prácticamente conteniendo todavía el aliento. Ladeó la cabeza hasta que sus labios dieron con la almohada, dejando entonces escapar el aire en un suave jadeo ahogado. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a respirar hondo, cuantas veces fuesen necesarias hasta lograr calmarse un tanto, apretando las piernas de manera inconsciente. Y así se quedó, sin saber cuánto tiempo pudo haber pasado hasta que por fin su cuerpo se relajó lo suficiente para lograr dormirse.

A pesar de haberse dormido tarde, a la mañana siguiente Beca se despertó más temprano de lo normal, antes incluso de que sonase la alarma. No le costó salir de la cama. Procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Amy todavía, se fue directa a la ducha y se vistió después en silencio.

Se encontró a Chloe en la cocina ya preparando el café, por lo visto no era la única que había madrugado más de lo normal. Beca se tomó la libertad de quitarle de las manos la taza de café que acababa de servirse para ella.

—Buenos días a ti también —comentó la pelirroja, enarcando una ceja.

Respondió con una especie de gruñido, sentándose junto a la isla central de la cocina para tomarse el café que acababa de robarle a su amiga, mientras esta servía otra taza. Apenas hubo terminado, Beca se levantó y dejó la taza en el fregadero, dispuesta a marcharse ya.

—¿Adónde vas tan temprano? Aún queda una hora para que empiecen las clases.

—No voy a clase —respondió Beca sin más.

En la ducha, había recordado que la primera clase de esa mañana era una de las que compartía con Lexa. Y sus planes habían cambiado entonces de manera inmediata.

—Becs, ¿estás bien? —preguntó entonces Chloe, mirándola aún desde su taburete, con la taza en las manos y un gesto de preocupación.

—Muy bien —confirmó ella, cortante, saliendo entonces de allí.

Sabía que aún era temprano para que Jesse hubiese salido de casa, así que aunque no tenía mucho sentido dar tantas vueltas, Beca se encaminó hacia el aparcamiento, directa al lugar en el que había dejado el coche aparcado al llegar de trabajar la noche anterior. Para hacer algo de tiempo, se alejó del campus para rellenar el depósito y luego volvió hacia este, a la zona de las residencias. Esperaba que al interceptarlo ya en el coche, le costaría menos convencer al chico para que se saltase las clases con ella.

Aparcó frente a la casa de los Treble y simplemente esperó a que su novio saliese. No tuvo que aguardar más que cinco minutos hasta que lo vio asomar por la puerta principal junto a Benji.

En cuanto reconoció el coche, Jesse se acercó directamente al vehículo, sonriente, mientras Beca bajaba la ventanilla, curvando los labios en otra sonrisa.

—¿Vienes a recogerme en carroza?

—Me han dicho que es aquí donde vive Cenicienta —asintió Beca.

Jesse rió mientras se inclinaba para asomarse por el hueco de la ventanilla.

—¿Qué haces en el coche a estas horas?

—Te invito a desayunar —el chico pareció sorprenderse ante esa propuesta repentina.

—Hola Becs —saludó entonces Benji, estirándose para mirarla sobre el hombro de Jesse.

—Benji —Beca dirigió a su amigo otra sonrisa.— ¿Quieres venir?

Antes de que el chico pudiese responder, Jesse echó una mano hacia atrás y se la puso a su amigo en la cara, empujándolo levemente.

—No puede, tiene que coger apuntes —intervino, apresurándose a meterse en el coche con ella.

Benji se encogió de hombros, sonriente, como resignado. Beca negó con la cabeza, medio riendo.

—Bueno, mañana te invito a ti —añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Benji antes de arrancar de nuevo el motor y acelerar para alejarse de allí.

Mientras abandonaban el campus, Jesse se giró para dejar la mochila en los asientos traseros antes de acomodarse en el del copiloto, sin poner objeción alguna ya a esa escapada improvisada.

—Bueno, ¿y a qué se debe esta cita sorpresa? ¿Intentas conquistarme otra vez?

—No me hace falta.

—¿Estás segura? La nueva de mi grupo de laboratorio me pone ojitos cada vez que compartimos microscopio… La de las gafas de culo de vaso —se explicó el joven, divertido, gesticulando la forma de las gafas mientras arrugaba la nariz, poniéndose medio bizco.

Beca simplemente sonrió, negando de nuevo con la cabeza.

—Pobrecita… Está claro que le han graduado mal las gafas.

—Pero bueno… —Jesse quiso hacerse el indignado.— No me digas cosas tan bonitas de buena mañana.

—Pues no seas un imbécil integral —replicó ella tan tranquila.

Un rato después, Beca aparcaba el coche en el centro de Atlanta, cerca de allí había un parque enorme rodeado por multitud de cafeterías. No era extraño que la gente se abasteciese en estas antes de ir a tirarse al césped cuando el buen tiempo acompañaba. Jesse y ella, en cambio, escogieron una mesa en una de las terrazas a las que daba el sol. Beca pidió su segundo café de esa mañana, Jesse otro y tortitas para ambos.

—Bueno —empezó él una vez la camarera volvió dentro tras tomarles nota—, ahora en serio, ¿a qué se debe esta escapada?

—¿Necesito una excusa para querer pasar un rato contigo? —Beca trató de recuperar un tono relajado, inocente, en lugar de exasperarse por tanta pregunta, aunque realmente por dentro eso último tenía más peso.

Jesse la miró con una sonrisa tras escuchar esa respuesta, alargando una mano hasta colocarla en la mejilla de Beca y se inclinó para posar un suave beso en sus labios al que ella correspondió con una sensación extraña.

Pasaron allí buena parte de la mañana, incluso después de acabarse el desayuno, hablando (él más que ella) o simplemente disfrutando del aire y del sol en la terraza. Cuando ya se acercaba la hora de comer, decidieron que era momento de volver al campus y tras pagar la cuenta, deshicieron el camino hasta el coche.

Al acomodarse en el asiento, Jesse ladeó la cabeza hacia ella.

—Echaba de menos pasar tiempo contigo… Este año no hay quien te vea el pelo —susurró el joven con una sonrisa.

Beca correspondió como pudo a ese gesto, sintiendo que el estómago le daba un vuelco de nuevo. Era cierto que con las prácticas en el estudio el poco tiempo que antes tenía libre prácticamente había desaparecido por completo, pero tampoco era que ella hubiese hecho demasiados esfuerzos por encontrar un rato que pasar a solas con él. De hecho, buena parte de ese tiempo lo había pasado de una manera o de otra con Lexa. Bien solas, en el gimnasio, o bien con el resto de las chicas.

—Voy a denunciar a ese productor por secuestro a mi novia…

Mientras decía eso, Jesse volvió a inclinarse hacia Beca, que aún no había arrancado el motor del vehículo. Una de las manos del chico se posicionó en la nuca de Beca para atraerla hacia él, buscando de nuevo sus labios, aunque en esta ocasión el beso tomó enseguida un matiz más profundo. El chico alargó el contacto y ella no se opuso, de nuevo experimentando esa sensación extraña que no lograba identificar. Hasta que de pronto una imagen se vino a su cabeza y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Separó los labios de los del chico, apenas unos centímetros, con el pulso de nuevo acelerado. Aunque esto no tenía nada que ver con que él estuviese haciendo ese beso cada vez más intenso, sino por lo que acababa de comprender. Acababa de entender por qué sentía esa frustración cuando lo besaba, qué era lo que estaba buscando en sus labios y que no lograba encontrar. Que sus besos le produjesen la misma sensación que los labios de Lexa en la piscina. Que por dentro de ella se despertase ese huracán de sensaciones que habían estado a punto de tumbarla entonces. Beca frunció el ceño, y, notando que Jesse estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo si ocurría algo, atajó sus palabras besándolo de nuevo, retomando el contacto entre sus bocas en el mismo lugar en que acababa de dejarlo, buscando de nuevo, una búsqueda sin frutos que no hacía otra cosa que aumentar su frustración y su confusión.

Jesse, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, se tomaba aquello como una invitación a ir más allá. Ella ya podía sentir su respiración agitada chocando contra su boca, cómo se inclinaba más hacia su cuerpo, hasta que una de sus manos se posó en la rodilla de Beca. Poco a poco fue desplazándola por la cara interna del muslo, acercándose cada vez más a su entrepierna. Antes de que pudiese alcanzarla, Beca posó una mano en la suya y fue frenando el beso poco a poco.

—No tan rápido, amigo… —susurró ella con una pequeña sonrisa, procurando dar toda la suavidad posible a sus palabras, intentando a su vez ignorar el problema que se hacía cada vez más evidente allí.

—¿Por qué no…? —la voz de Jesse ya se había convertido en un murmuro ronco y trataba de continuar el recorrido de su mano, buscando una vez más sus labios.

—Jesse…

—Vale. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa últimamente?

Beca abrió los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, sorprendida y extrañada por el tono brusco que de pronto había tomado la voz de su novio, que se había separado de repente, enderezándose en su asiento.

—No me pasa nada…

—Pues cualquiera lo diría —ese tono cortante comenzó a amenazar con hacer saltar los nervios de Beca, que últimamente estaban a flor de piel.

—¿Porque no quiero hacerlo en el coche en el puto centro de la ciudad a la vista de todo el mundo? —estalló de pronto, alzando levemente la voz.

—Ni en el coche, ni en mi habitación, ni en ningún lado —Jesse seguía mostrándose tenso, pero su voz había comenzado a disminuir el tono.— Hace mucho que no…

—¿Eres incapaz de pasar un rato conmigo sin sexo de por medio? —le espetó ella de nuevo, sin dejarlo acabar de hablar.

Ahora fue él el que pareció sorprenderse ante sus palabras y negó con la cabeza, comenzando a mostrarse más arrepentido que enfadado.

—No es eso…

—Da igual, déjalo.

Sin añadir nada más, Beca se puso el cinturón, encendió el motor y aceleró para incorporarse a la carretera, de vuelta al campus. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el trayecto, hasta que el vehículo se detuvo de nuevo en el aparcamiento de la universidad.

—Beca…

—Da igual —repitió ella, cortante, sin ganas de entrar en el tema de nuevo.

—No es eso… —a Jesse casi parecía darle miedo comentarle lo que tuviese que decir, lo que hizo que ella se volviese para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me ha llamado tu padre, dice que no le contestas y que es imposible hablar contigo.

Ella resopló en cuanto escuchó la mención a su progenitor, apoyando un codo en la puerta del coche mientras se llevaba los dedos a la sien.

—Ya estamos todos —murmuró con exasperado sarcasmo, negando con la cabeza.

—Quiere que vayamos a comer el domingo con él y su novia…

—Lo que me faltaba, andar jugando a la familia feliz.

—Vamos, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Puedes ir tú a comer con él y su querida novia si tanta ilusión te hace. Conmigo no contéis.

Su mal humor aumentaba por momentos, y más con aquellos temas, más cuando veía la forma en que Jesse intentaba cada vez más conocer a su familia, si es que se le podía llamar así, hacerse un hueco en esta.

—Vale, vale, no vamos a ningún lado. Pero, ¿por qué no intentas al menos hablar con él?

—Joder, Jesse, ¿otra vez? —a esas alturas Beca ya se presionaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos, con los ojos cerrados, intentando respirar hondo.

—Sólo es hablar…

Beca se volvió de pronto hacia él, apretando la mandíbula.

—¿Tienes idea acaso de los motivos por los que quiero o no quiero tener relación con ellos? ¿No puedes respetar sin más MIS decisiones?

—No, no tengo ni idea porque siempre evitas el tema cuando pregunto…

De nuevo ella lo cortó antes de que pudiese terminar la frase.

—Pues eso debería ser pista suficiente para que te des cuenta de que no es asunto tuyo —le espetó de nuevo, sacando la llave del contacto del coche.

Se bajó del vehículo sin decir nada más, cerrando de un portazo y esperó impaciente a que Jesse saliese, también visiblemente malhumorado, y sacase sus cosas de este para poder cerrarlo. En cuanto lo hizo, simplemente le dio la espalda a la escena, sin esperar a que Jesse se colocase a su altura y sin despedirse, encaminándose de vuelta a su residencia.

Iba marcando cada paso casi con rabia, sin apenas darse cuenta, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa. ¿Es que no podía estar con nadie últimamente sin terminar discutiendo? Sólo quería salir con él a despejarse un rato, era todo lo que había buscado al ir a recogerlo esa mañana. Intentar recuperar la normalidad con su novio, pasárselo bien, nada más. Pero parecía que el mundo no estaba dispuesto a darle un momento de tranquilidad. O a lo mejor el problema era ella, que simplemente seguía siendo como siempre, que en el fondo no había cambiado, seguía siendo incapaz de dejar que nadie entrase de verdad en su vida, que intentasen ayudarla.

Y para qué iba a hacerlo, si al final se convertiría de nuevo en una carga de la que sólo se acordaban porque resultaba una molestia.

Pero en el fondo Beca sabía que, si bien Jesse no debería meterse en ese asunto y ella no estuviese dispuesta a hablar de su pasado, él tampoco se merecía que le respondiese de esa manera. Que aunque fuese un error, él sólo trataba de ayudar y ella podía decirle las cosas de otra forma. Pero era inevitable, era algo superior a sus fuerzas. Para ella replegarse en sí misma, cerrarse a todo el mundo era una especie de instinto natural, lo más sencillo.

También sabía que Lexa no se merecía la manera en que le había hablado anoche, las formas que había tenido de echarla de la casa. ¿Pero por qué había tenido que forzar la situación así? Ni siquiera sabía qué le había dicho, algo sobre recalcar su gusto en los hombres. Ni siquiera era ese el problema, era el hecho de que tenía novio. Y que nunca antes se había planteado… Nada, no tenía nada que plantearse.

¿Seguro?

Beca frunció aún más el ceño ante ese pensamiento, cerrando inconscientemente de un nuevo portazo la puerta de la casa que acababa de atravesar. El estruendo hizo que alguna de las chicas se asomase a la entrada, sorprendidas. Fue al ver sus expresiones cuando Beca volvió a la realidad y tragó saliva, sintiendo cómo la tensión hacía amago de venirse abajo.

—Lo siento.

Les dijo simplemente para excusar aquel golpe, encaminándose directa a su habitación. Esa tarde tocaba ensayo, y sabía que no podía perdérselo. Se acercaba la actuación con la que se abría la temporada de los campeonatos en el campus. En dos días habría un mini torneo de un día en el que se clasificarían los dos mejores grupos de a capela de la universidad para representar a Barden en los regionales. Lo tenían más que ganado, todo el mundo sabía quiénes serían los clasificados, las Bellas y los Treblemakers. Pero ese año las Bellas estaban dispuestas a arrasar desde el primer momento y estaban preparando un inicio de temporada con el que no pensaban dar oportunidad a nadie de arrebatarles su título. Los ensayos volvían a ser a puertas cerradas, sin excepciones. Excepciones que se reducían a Lexa, a quien Chloe le había dicho que no podía verlas ensayar de nuevo. Y Beca había estado de acuerdo entonces, quería ver cómo se quedaba cuando las viese actuar de verdad. Así que normalmente acordaban durante las clases si se verían o no en el gimnasio al acabar los ensayos.

Ese día Beca no había ido a clase, por lo que evidentemente no habían acordado nada. Y suponía que, después de la manera en que la había echado, Lexa tampoco tendría ganas de verla.

Pasó el tiempo hasta el ensayo en su habitación. Únicamente salió de esta para coger algo de comer y llevárselo de vuelta a su cuarto, sin hablar con nadie y se concentró en terminar los arreglos de las canciones, repartir los solos, los versos, cada detalle de los temas que iban a cantar en dos días. Una vez terminó, se cambió de ropa para ponerse algo más cómodo y salió con las demás en dirección al gimnasio.

Durante toda la tarde, se obligó a dejar completamente a un lado sus problemas, su confusión, todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y a concentrarse únicamente en el ensayo, en bordar cada paso de baile y combinarlo con la voz. Todas lo hicieron, se notaban los nervios por la cercanía de aquella actuación, se habían puesto serias, y aquello estaba a punto. Iban a clavarlo.

Sólo les quedaba una última oportunidad, dos días después por la mañana, para practicar una vez más, el ensayo general antes de la apertura.

Al terminar, Chloe se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, dándole un beso en la sien.

—Eres una máquina, vamos a arrasar.

La pelirroja le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, claramente emocionada ante lo que se avecinaba. Beca asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, quedándose un poco más rezagada mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas, el portátil, retirar las sillas de la pista, etc.

Ya estaba dispuesta a encaminarse hacia la puerta del gimnasio cuando esta se abrió y, al alzar la mirada, se quedó paralizada al encontrarse de lleno con la figura de Lexa, que se aproximaba despacio hacia ella.

Se había planteado antes pedirle disculpas por la forma en que la habían terminado la noche anterior, pero por alguna razón, verla de nuevo, recordar lo ocurrido, simplemente verla aproximarse la hizo ponerse nerviosa otra vez. Y los nervios no eran buenos compañeros en su caso.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Por qué demonios siempre soltaba todo sin pensar? ¿Por qué tenía que sonar tan borde?

Lexa enarcó una ceja, sin despegar la mirada de ella. Beca se dio cuenta de que apretaba la mandíbula, de que su expresión parecía más dura de lo normal… De lo normal cuando se trataba de dirigirse a ella. En cambio, al resto los miraba normalmente como miraba a Beca en ese momento. O quizá no tanto, simplemente miraba al resto con indiferencia, ahora en cambio parecía enfadada.

—¿Vas a echarme otra vez?

Siempre la pillaba con la guardia baja. Su presencia en sí ya lo había hecho y esa pregunta tampoco fue una excepción.

—A no ser que quieras quedarte aquí a dormir. Tengo que cerrar —respondió, intentando no perder más aún los nervios.

Se recolocó sobre el hombro la mochila en la que llevaba el ordenador y pasó por su lado para dirigirse a la puerta. Pudo sentir cómo Lexa se daba la vuelta para seguirla.

—No has ido a clase.

No sabía si era una afirmación, algo obvio, ambas sabían que no había estado allí, o una acusación. Beca detuvo sus pasos ya junto a la puerta, esperando a que Lexa saliese también.

—No —contestó simplemente cuando la joven llegó a su altura. No sabía qué otra cosa podía responder a eso.

—¿Vas a volver a eso? ¿Ahora te dedicas a evitarme?

—No te estoy evitando —mintió Beca con toda la seguridad que pudo, aunque el hecho de que no fuese capaz de mantenerle la mirada era una prueba suficiente.— Tenía otras cosas que hacer.

—Claro que sí.

Había ocasiones en las que, si las viesen, alguno creería que sería interesante ver cuál de las dos era capaz de acumular más ironía en menos palabras.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones —se defendió Beca, saltando otra vez.

Por un momento, pareció que Lexa tenía suficiente y que iba a marcharse, pero tras dar un paso, se volvió hacia ella de nuevo.

—¿Para qué me hiciste ir a tu habitación?

De nuevo, aquello pilló a Beca totalmente por sorpresa, que entreabrió los labios en busca de alguna respuesta que no llegó.

—¿Vas a decirme que te cambiaste delante de mí sólo para enseñarme un absurdo moratón?

—Yo no… s-sólo… —toda la seguridad que aparentemente tenía instantes antes se desmoronaba por momentos. Tragó saliva, apartando la mirada.— No le di importancia…

Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en ello o en por qué lo había hecho. Trató de añadir algo más, decirle que ya la había visto en ropa interior, que por eso no creyó que fuese a verlo de otra manera.

—¿Por qué te pasaste la noche pegada a mí entonces? —Lexa atacó por otro sitio, demostrando que tenía sus argumentos a punto.

—¡Porque estoy a gusto contigo! Si no te hubieras tirado encima de m-

—¿Yo? —Lexa la cortó antes de que tuviese tiempo de terminar.— Creo que deberías hacer memoria, fuiste tú la que empezó.

—Yo no me tiré encima de ti en el sofá con esos jueguecitos en la oreja —Beca se obligó a bajar la voz en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba alterándose de nuevo, ignorando el repentino escalofrío que la recorrió al mencionar en ese momento.— Ni te metí la mano debajo de la camiseta…

—Anoche no parecía molestarte precisamente por cómo te agarrabas a mí.

—Pues lo hizo. Y te estaba apartando —respondió con toda la convicción que pudo, intentando mantener su respiración bajo control mientras las imágenes se sucedían de nuevo en su mente.

—¿De verdad? —Lexa alzó las cejas, mirándola como si aquella respuesta fuese tremendamente divertida.

De nuevo, Beca se quedó sin saber qué decir. Separaba los labios y volvía a juntarlos sin decir nada. Parecía idiota. O lo era. Pero encima lo parecía también. Parpadeó con rapidez y apretó los labios, tragando saliva mientras se giraba para cerrar la puerta del gimnasio con llave, con movimientos apresurados y torpes y, en cuanto lo logró, le dio la espalda a Lexa, evitando en todo momento su mirada para marcharse de allí sin más.

Ni siquiera hizo el intento de cenar algo o unirse a la fiesta que era siempre esa casa con las demás. Tenía el estómago cerrado, había cumplido su parte en el ensayo y le alegraba que estuviesen tan preparadas para el torneo, pero socializar y celebrar algo estaba fuera de sus capacidades ese día. No podía con nada más. Se tumbó en la cama sin cambiarse de ropa tampoco, simplemente acostada sobre las mantas, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo. En su cabeza se mezclaba de nuevo todo. El tema de su padre, las palabras de Jesse, sus reproches, el hecho de que ya comenzaba a mosquearle que Beca evitase el sexo, el hecho de que no había logrado sentir nada parecido mientras Jesse la besaba, mientras trataba de provocarla de manera tan directa, a la forma en que su cuerpo había reaccionado al de Lexa. Mientras su mente trataba continuamente de poner algo de lógica a aquello, de descartar todas esas ideas absurdas, su cuerpo la delataba y la traicionaba. Y Beca no sabía qué diablos le estaba pasando. Lo único que sabía era que no entendía nada, que estaba cada vez más confusa.

No sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba así, sin cambiar de postura, mareada por sus propios pensamientos, cuando Amy entró en la habitación, sorprendida de encontrársela despierta, vestida y con la luz encendida aún.

—Se suponía que teníais que estar todas durmiendo. ¿Qué haces despierta? Si dices que te vas a dormir, duérmete, tía.

Amy parecía indignada con el hecho de que su vuelta al dormitorio no hubiese pasado tan desapercibida como quizá esperaba. Casi por curiosidad, Beca ladeó la cabeza para mirar el reloj, descubriendo que era ya cerca de la una de la madrugada. Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía rato que había dejado de escuchar ruido en el salón.

Acostumbrada a aquel tipo de cosas, no dio importancia alguna a la forma en que Amy se delataba a sí misma. Era algo más que habitual, normalmente a todas les hacía mucha gracia. A Beca la que más, aunque esa noche se limitó a hacer amago de sonreír, dejando de nuevo que su mirada se perdiese en el techo de la habitación.

No dejaba de repetirse las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, y siguió con esa retahíla mientras su compañera se tambaleaba por la habitación peleándose con la ropa para cambiarse, hasta que por fin consiguió tumbarse en la cama con el pijama puesto.

—Amy —la llamó entonces Beca, en voz baja, casi sin darse cuenta.

—Beca —respondió Amy, exagerando la forma de susurrar su nombre, como imitando el tono en que ella lo había dicho.

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido atraída por una mujer?

—¿Este cuerpo tiene pinta de mantenerse a base de pescado?

Beca ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, descubriéndola con una de esas muecas suyas tan extrañas, como si estuviera loca por preguntar algo así, señalando su cuerpo con un gesto de su mano. Pero al mismo tiempo de manera tan natural que resultaba contagioso. Esta vez sí consiguió arrancar a Beca una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Se te altera la… vida con la nueva? —le guiñó un ojo de manera exagerada tras esa pausa, haciéndole gestos de todo menos sutiles en dirección a la entrepierna.— Ya sabes, te da palmas y estás tan confusa que te hieres a ti misma, ¿o qué?

A esas alturas Beca ya no sabía si reír por las ocurrencias de su amiga o echarse a llorar directamente. Se incorporó despacio sobre la cama hasta sentarse en el borde de esta, pasándose una mano por el pelo con un profundo suspiro. Quizá fue precisamente esa forma de ser de Amy, que parecía darse cuenta de todo mientras el resto del mundo la consideraba un bicho raro y medio loca, o loca y media. O darse cuenta de que no había ningún tipo de juicio o extrañeza en su voz, que no parecía escandalizarse por aquellas preguntas o la posibilidad de que estuviese pasando algo con Lexa teniendo en cuenta que llevaba casi dos años con Jesse. O que no podía más. Algo hubo que la invitó a admitir su confusión.

—No sé… —murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz.— No sé lo que me pasa.

Su voz terminó por apagarse casi antes de llegar al final de la frase, como si le diese miedo que fuese a romperse si trataba de hablar más alto. Levantó la mirada de nuevo, suspirando mientras parpadeaba para evitar que el brillo que ya mostraban sus ojos terminase por convertirse en un cúmulo de humedad.

Al verla, Amy se levantó también para acercarse hasta ella y sentarse a su lado.

—Oye, vamos… No te agobies. A cualquiera puede pasarle. Bueno, a mí no, pero a cualquiera que no sea yo.

La rubia le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros para atraerla hacia ella y Beca se dejó caer contra su costado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Eres la tía más increíble que conozco, siempre resuelves todo. Hasta el escándalo de mi vagina, aunque no entienda por qué tanto drama, tengo una vagina preciosa. Hasta la heredera lo dijo —Beca levantó la mirada hacia ella, de nuevo intentando mantener la serenidad y al mismo tiempo a punto de sonreír por cada salida de su amiga.— El caso es que siempre encuentras la solución a todo, tú sola. No porque no te queramos ayudar, pero es que eres una chunga cuando estás de mal humor.

Beca no dijo nada, aún lidiando con todo lo que le estaba pasando por dentro.

—Lo que digo es que… No te agobies, encontrarás la solución a esto también. Que, llámame loca, pero igual está en intentar aclararte antes de nada con lo que te pasa con la rarita sexy. Ya sabes, comprobarlo… —Amy volvió a guiñarle el ojo a Beca de manera descarada.— Es guapa, a mí me gustaría si fuese bollera. Por suerte para ti, no lo soy. ¿Quieres confianza?

No tenía filtro alguno, ni medida, enlazaba un tema con otro con una rapidez que a cualquiera le haría perderse. Beca aún estaba intentando no atragantarse por esa idea que la rubia acababa de plantearle cuando se vio en la obligación de reaccionar para que no fuese demasiado tarde, negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, no, no. No quiero confianza de la tuya —respondió rápidamente, echándose hacia atrás en la cama mientras estiraba los brazos hacia ella para detener el avance de su mano, que acababa de pasarse por una axila como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Su almacén de confianza.

—Venga, tonta.

Amy acabó por tirarse encima de ella, haciéndole cosquillas y luchando por pasarle la mano por la cara mientras Beca intentaba no morir aplastada, ahogada por la risa floja que le provocaban las cosquillas o por el baño particular de la confianza especial de la rubia.

A la mañana siguiente, Beca se encontró con buena parte de las Bellas ya desayunando en la cocina. El cansancio le había pasado factura y ese día sí le había costado un poco más levantarse. Pero aunque se habría quedado de buena gana durmiendo el resto de la mañana, no podía seguir saltándose las clases cada vez que le diese la gana. Por suerte, ese día no tenía asignaturas en las que coincidía con Lexa. Pensar en verla le producía sensaciones contradictorias. No le gustaba estar así con ella. Provocaba que esa sensación desagradable en su estómago que últimamente la acompañaba demasiadas veces al pensar en lo que había pasado entre ellas y que Jesse no sabía se hiciese aún más intensa, que no le diese ni un respiro.

Y por otra parte estaba precisamente él. Ni con Jesse había acabado bien el día anterior, no hacía otra cosa que pelearse con todo el mundo. No hacía otra cosa que sentirse mal después por su manera de reaccionar, de hablar a todos. Buscaba la manera de ponerse en el lugar de la otra persona y tomaba la determinación de intentar relajarse y pedir disculpas si creía que debía hacerlo, pero luego los nervios volvían a perderla.

Aún medio dormida, Beca se arrastró hasta uno de los sitios libres alrededor de la isla de la cocina, tomando asiento en el taburete junto a Emily. Stacie acababa de cerrar la nevera y le ofreció uno de los botes de Actimel que había sacado de esta al pasar a su lado. Beca observó el pequeño recipiente blanco y arrugó la nariz con desagrado, negando con la cabeza. Pensar en tomarse eso así con el estómago vacío, tan frío y tan… lácteo, le revolvía el estómago. La chica se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba los botes en la encimera para quien los quisiese.

—Uh, ahora lo entiendo todo…

Varias se volvieron a mirar a Amy al escucharla, sin entender nada.

—Beca rechaza el Actimel…

Por alguna razón, para Amy aquello parecía tener mucho sentido, mientras que el resto no comprendían qué podía tener el que Beca se tomase aquella cosa o no de importante.

—Refuerza las defensas —Amy torció los labios al hablar, entre dientes, sin apenas mover la boca y miró directamente a Beca, articulando una nueva palabra con los labios mientras le guiñaba un ojo, sin emitir sonido alguno.

Beca se preguntó si se estaba volviendo loca e imaginándose cosas o si estaba todavía demasiado dormida para entender algo. En cualquier caso, decidió no intentarlo. El resto tampoco le dieron ninguna importancia, como si todas hubiesen desistido hacía mucho de intentar entender a Amy a cualquier hora, pero sobre todo por las mañanas.

Más que desayunar, Beca se dedicó a despedazar una de las tostadas, jugando ella de manera distraída hasta que casi la convirtió en migas, sin llegar a haber probado bocado. Con el café se dio por satisfecha y una vez hubo terminado, salió con Chloe, Stacie y Lilly ya de camino a las clases.

La mañana para Beca pasó más o menos como en el desayuno. Sí, asistió a sus clases, pero sólo para calentar la silla como solía decirse, porque fue incapaz de concentrarse en atender siquiera a dos frases seguidas de los profesores. Con la cabeza reposando sobre una mano, se dedicó a garabatear los folios que se suponía que debía llenar con apuntes, con tantas cosas en la cabeza que a veces parecía quedarse más bien en blanco, incapaz de distinguir y separar unas de otras. Al mismo tiempo, un tema recurrente en su cabeza era tratar de decidir qué haría esa tarde. Era su turno de encargarse de la radio. Y por tanto, el de Lexa también.

Después de comer, Beca todavía seguía indecisa. No sabía si estaba preparada para enfrentarse de nuevo a Lexa, a esa manera que tenía de lograr que dejase de estar segura de nada. A pasar tantas horas junto a ella en un espacio tan reducido. No, no lo estaba.

Pero no iba a llamar a Luke para que la sustituyese y dejar que Lexa se pasase la tarde ordenando discos bajo las órdenes del chico. Habían compartido ya suficientes turnos como para que Lexa fuese perfectamente capaz de llevar la radio ella sola. Le había enseñado a manejarse con el ordenador, los programas y los controles desde el primer día. Quizá no supiese cómo hacer mezclas o jugar en directo con diferentes canciones todavía, pero preparar listas de reproducción y dejar que la cosa fluyese sola podía hacerlo sin problema.

Decidida a pasar la tarde intentando despejarse, lejos de todo el mundo, cogió la funda de su cámara, las llaves del almacén, las del coche y salió cuanto antes de la casa. Asegurándose de que aún quedaba un rato para que comenzase su turno, se adelantó hasta el almacén de la radio para abrir la puerta de fuera y la de la cabina para que Lexa no tuviese ningún problema.

Sí, la estaba evitando, y ahora no tenía manera de negarlo.

Se alejó de allí en dirección al aparcamiento antes de que la joven pudiese aparecer, evitando así cualquier posibilidad de cruzarse con ella.

Al abandonar el campus no sabía en realidad hacia dónde se dirigía, condujo de manera distraída durante un buen rato, sin rumbo fijo, por las afueras de la ciudad hasta que al final decidió internarse en esta, dirigiéndose hacia el centro. En cuanto la zona pareció convencerle, aparcó en el primer sitio que encontró, sacó la cámara de la funda y se la colgó al cuello, pero se llevó la funda también, colgada al hombro.

De nuevo, se dedicó a pasear como lo había hecho en el coche sin rumbo fijo, observando lo que la rodeaba, buscando cosas que llamasen su atención para fotografiar. Normalmente (en las pocas oportunidades que tenía de salir a hacer fotos) evitaba aquel tipo de fotografía de calle, con la sensación de que en cuanto levantaba el objetivo todas las miradas se fijaban en ellas y una gran mayoría no eran precisamente amistosas. Aunque por lo general, no era más que eso, una sensación. La gente parecía decidir que no los estaba fotografiando a ellos o simplemente le daban la espalda a la cámara. Era más una cuestión de vergüenza que de otra cosa.

Pero ese día Beca se aisló de todo eso, prácticamente observaba todo a través del visor, jugando con las velocidades, el desenfoque, perdiéndose en esa cantidad de posibilidades que le ofrecía la cámara. Prácticamente estudiaba los comportamientos de la gente desde detrás de esta, como si de esa manera se asilase de lo que era ella misma para tratar de meterse en la cabeza de los demás.

Terminó por sentarse en el respaldo de un banco en una amplia avenida peatonal, con árboles a los lados que se entrelazaban en el centro, parecía más que nada un túnel de vegetación. Dejó reposar la cámara sobre su regazo, con la correa aún alrededor de su cuello y se dedicó a recorrer los alrededores con la mirada. En un momento dado, algo llamó su atención. Los laterales de aquel paseo eran franjas de césped, una especie de parque alargado. Había más gente acomodada en este que en los bancos. Pero las que llamaron la atención de Beca fueron dos chicas, una sentada y la otra recostada contra ella, rodeada por los brazos de la primera. Esa escena se le hizo familiar, a la vez que despertó su curiosidad y cierta ternura en ella.

Beca apagó la cámara, retiró el objetivo de esta y lo cambió por otro de una focal más larga, encendiéndola de nuevo antes de apuntar en aquella dirección.

Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para pasar desapercibida y el teleobjetivo le permitía acercarse en cambio suficiente como para poder presenciar aquella imagen sin problemas. Apretó el disparador, varias veces, quedándose con aquellas imágenes guardadas para sí, aislando a la pareja del resto de la gente. En un momento dado, la joven que reposaba sobre el torso de la otra, levantó el mentón para mirarla y colocó una mano en la mejilla de esta, captando su atención. Ella le regaló una sonrisa al descender la barbilla, antes de que sus labios se uniesen en un beso que quedó registrado en el sensor de la cámara de Beca. Su estómago pareció agitarse ante esa imagen con la misma velocidad que el obturador, como si fuese un reflejo de lo que había sentido cuando Lexa la había besado a ella.

No podía seguir así. Las palabras de Amy volvieron a su cabeza. La idea de comprobar qué le pasaba con ella… La duda de si aquello que había experimentado había sido cosa del alcohol, o el recuerdo distorsionado de este la perseguía desde entonces. La estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

El pulso se le había acelerado de pronto y, sin pensarlo, colocó la tapa al objetivo de la cámara, se colgó la funda al hombro y se bajó del banco para volver al coche.

Esta vez condujo directa de vuelta a la universidad, estaba empezando a anochecer y pronto Lexa se iría de la radio. No sabía siquiera cuál era su objetivo pero quería encontrarla antes de que se marchase.

Aparcó y no se molestó en sacar la cámara del vehículo, la dejó ahí y salió directamente, encaminándose al almacén. Prácticamente suspiró de alivio al ver que aún estaba la luz encendida y se coló sin más, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Allí estaba Lexa, con los cascos alrededor del cuello, concentrada en la pantalla del ordenador. Al verla, Beca se detuvo unos instantes, simplemente observando la escena desde fuera de la cabina, a través del cristal, intentando calmar el ritmo de su respiración que en algún momento se había agitado sin que ella fuese consciente siquiera. Quizá había llegado corriendo hasta allí, no lo sabía.

Pero ahora que había llegado, no sabía qué hacer, qué decir o cómo acercarse a ella. No sabía si estaría enfadada, si querría verla, o si por el contrario jugaría de nuevo a hacer temblar su ya precaria seguridad en cualquier cosa.

Respiró hondo antes de retomar de nuevo su camino, aproximándose despacio a la puerta de la cabina. Se asomó a esta, dando un par de golpes, suaves, en el marco para llamar su atención. Lexa levantó la mirada, girándose hacia ella y Beca no supo descifrar muy bien la expresión que se formó en su rostro al verla.

Por un instante fugaz pareció alegrarse de verla allí, aliviarse quizás, luego pareció recordar que la había dejado sola con aquello sin avisar y su expresión se endureció un tanto.

—Vaya, has aparecido —comentó con cierta frialdad, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el ordenador.— La que no me estaba evitando.

Beca bajó la mirada al escucharla, capturando su labio inferior con el superior. Tomó aire de nuevo y se atrevió a entrar en la cabina y tomar asiento a su lado, dejando las llaves y su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa.

—Lo siento… —susurró, con la mirada fija en sus propias manos, jugando con una de las mangas de su sudadera entre los dedos.

Estaba claro que Lexa no se esperaba esa reacción por su parte, porque automáticamente se giró para posar la mirada en Beca una vez más. Quizá el tono de su voz, su actitud o la disculpa en sí, pero algo hizo que su expresión se suavizase un tanto, aunque Beca no se dio cuenta, pues seguía sin levantar la mirada. No hasta que escuchó cómo Lexa suspiraba y se atrevió entonces a mirarla a los ojos. Hizo un esfuerzo por aclararse la garganta para encontrar de nuevo su voz.

—Siento haberte echado… Y no haber aparecido hoy. Siento haber estado evitándote. Siento ser tan… así —añadió sin alzas apenas la voz, sin saber qué otra cosa podía decir.

Lexa la miraba con el ceño fruncido, aunque más que por enfado, parecía estar analizándola, como si estuviese intentando comprender algo que escapaba de su entendimiento. Pero Beca creyó que simplemente estaba buscando algún motivo para perdonarla y no lo encontraba. Justo en ese momento, su móvil comenzó a vibrar y automáticamente ella cortó la llamada al ver a su padre en el identificador de llamadas. Llevaba llamando toda la tarde, y toda la tarde ella lo había ignorado. La ponía de los nervios. Y volvía a acumularse todo en ese preciso instante.

Creyendo que ya no tenía más que hacer allí, se levantó de nuevo, recogiendo sus cosas con la cabeza gacha.

—Te dejo terminar tranquila… —murmuró, dándose la vuelta para salir de la cabina.

Ya estaba a medio camino de la puerta del almacén cuando escuchó la voz de Lexa tras ella.

—Beca.

Sonó mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba. Antes de tener tiempo de girarse, sintió los dedos de Lexa cerrándose con suavidad en torno a su mano. Beca se volvió para quedar cara a cara con ella. Y no sabría explicar lo que le pasó. Su mirada se posó en los ojos verdes de Lexa y casi al instante cayó hacia sus labios. De nuevo, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Un hormigueo se extendía por su cuerpo desde los puntos en que los dedos de Lexa conectaban con su piel. No lo pensó. Sabía que no estaba bien, sabía que no debía hacerlo incluso mientras se estiraba, alzándose sobre las puntas de los pies para aproximarse a su objetivo. Pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba comprobarlo.

Su mano libre se alzó hasta posarse en la mejilla de Lexa, atrayéndola hacia sí mientras aproximaba el rostro al contrario. Cerró los ojos justo antes de que sus labios rozasen los de ella, casi con timidez, hasta terminar de unirlos con suavidad. Comenzó a moverlos despacio contra su boca y no tardó en sentir cómo el brazo libre de Lexa rodeaba su cintura, sin soltar aún su mano. La joven correspondió al instante a la acción de su boca y Beca entreabrió los labios para profundizar aquel beso, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza desde el preciso momento en que este había dado comienzo. Ahí estaba, sacudiéndola por dentro como si se hubiese despertado un huracán en su interior, algo que permanecía dormido, latente, a la espera de encontrarse con aquellos labios para salir a la luz. Finalmente Lexa soltó su mano para rodear su cintura con ambos brazos, pegándola por completo a su cuerpo mientras su lengua avanzaba en busca de la de Beca, quien inconscientemente pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y acudió a su encuentro en medio de ese beso que estaba desatando la locura dentro de ella una vez más. No estaba siendo un beso demasiado agitado, era más bien lento, pero desde luego más que intenso.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que le estaba pasando, de que esa búsqueda había dado sus frutos al fin en el lugar en el que no debería haberlos encontrado, Beca se separó de repente, con la respiración agitada, el rostro contraído en una mueca casi de desesperación. Su mirada reflejaba cierta angustia, miedo podría decirse, al encontrarse con los ojos de Lexa. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, de nuevo producto del agobio por la forma en que todo parecía escapársele de las manos sin remedio.

—P-perdón... —se disculpó una vez más, con la voz cargada de todas esas emociones que la estaban dominando.

Una disculpa por lo que acababa de hacer. Y por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Incapaz de lidiar con todo aquello y a pesar de que acababa de pedirle perdón precisamente por aquello, se dio la vuelta y terminó de recorrer la distancia que la separaba de la puerta y salió del almacén sin mirar atrás, alejándose a grandes zancadas de este.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ahora qué excusa tenía? ¿El alcohol? ¿Que Lexa la había besado a ella? Había querido comprobar si lo que había sentido era producto del beso o de aquella noche extraña y lo había descubierto. Muy bien. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer con ello?

Esa noche, Beca tampoco durmió demasiado.

El día había llegado por fin. La primera actuación de las Bellas de ese año tendría lugar esa misma noche. Hubiese dormido mucho o poco, estuviese cansada o no, confusa, con una o mil cosas en la cabeza, ese día no podía permitirse recrearse en sus problemas.

En cuanto la jornada dio comienzo, Beca lo apartó todo de su mente. Las clases se suspenderían a partir del mediodía, el torneo daría comienzo por la tarde y terminaría a la noche con la actuación de las vigentes campeonas, las Bellas de Barden. Les correspondía ese último puesto por derecho. Lo mejor para el final, nadie iba a negarlo.

Los grupos que iban a participar tenían permiso para saltarse las clases de la mañana también, las horas reservadas para los ensayos generales. El escenario ya estaba listo. Al aire libre, en el parque del campus.

En el ensayo, las chicas bordaron la actuación. Durante todo el día, no hubo más que música, vestuario, maquillaje, calentamiento de voces, risas. Beca logró olvidarse de todo hasta que no existía otra cosa que no fuesen sus amigas y el espectáculo previsto para esa noche. Era un juego de vestuario, de luces, de voces y baile.

A partir de la hora de comer, el parque comenzó a llenarse de estudiantes, cada vez más. Para cuando empezaron las actuaciones apenas cabía un alfiler entre aquella muchedumbre de gente. Mientras los grupos se sucedían, las Bellas terminaban de prepararse, comprobaban que el vestuario estuviese listo, que todo fuese a funcionar como lo habían planeado, se maquillaban y peinaban unas a otras.

Ahí fuera, el ambiente estaba cada vez más animado, la tarde iba cayendo poco a poco, los estudiantes coreaban las canciones de los grupos que iban pasando por el escenario, y el público terminó de estallar cuando los Treblemakers salieron a actuar. La última actuación antes de la suya.

Ya estaban listas, y observaron a los chicos desde un lateral del escenario. Beca se asomó ligeramente para echar un vistazo a aquella multitud de estudiantes, preguntándose, por un momento, si Lexa estaría allí, si habría ido a verlas, o por el contrario había terminado de meter la pata la noche anterior y había pasado directamente de acudir.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar eso de su mente, no era el momento. Disfrutó del resto de la actuación de los chicos junto a las demás, sintiendo ya ese agradable cosquilleo producto de los nervios antes de actuar instalándose en su estómago.

Los Treble dejaron al público en su momento más animado para recibirlas, las estaban esperando, se habían convertido en el gran espectáculo de la universidad en los dos últimos años y eso se notaba.

El escenario quedó desierto y todas las luces se apagaron mientras las presentaban. Se escuchaban los gritos de impaciencia mientras las chicas aprovecharon ese momento de apagón que habían pedido para colocarse en el escenario. Poco a poco fue haciéndose el silencio, producto del desconcierto que provocaba aquella negrura en el escenario. Justo el efecto que deseaban.

Y entonces dio comienzo la actuación.

La primera voz en hacerse notar para todo el campus por los altavoces fue la de Lilly. Aunque realmente no parecía una voz, los sonidos que hacía esa joven con la boca eran algo de otro mundo. Ella sola era capaz de crear la base para aquel primer tema con el que abrirían la actuación. Un tema que hasta entonces sólo lo habían escuchado algunos de los grupos en la batalla de la piscina abandonada.

Poco a poco fueron uniéndose las voces de las demás, completando cada una con los sonidos correspondientes aquel ritmo. El solo era de Beca en ese momento. Y en cuanto comenzó a cantar, las luces se encendieron, iluminando por completo el escenario, revelando a las Bellas y el vestuario que habían escogido para iniciar aquella actuación.

Todas llevaban pantalones de chándal, lo que parecía una camiseta básica negra ajustada al torso y por encima, una sudadera granate de cremallera, abierta.

—It's going down, fade to Blackstreet, the homies got RB collab' creations bump like Acne, no doubt I put it down, never slouch, as long as my credit can vouch a dog couldn't catch me, straight up, tell me who can stop when Dre making moves, attracting honeys like a magnet, giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent; still moving this flavour with the homies Blackstreet and Teddy. The original rump shakers.  
En ese momento, todas, a la vez, quedaron en absoluto silencio. Beca había ido caminando al ritmo de la música hasta terminar la primera estrofa junto al borde del escenario y miraba al público. Tras un par de segundos en ese silencio, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, divertida, y como si el resto de las chicas pudiesen verla, aquello dio comienzo de nuevo. Beca cogió aire y alzó su voz para entonar lo siguiente.

—Shorty get down, good Lord… —al mismo tiempo que levantaba la voz, levantó ligeramente el brazo con que no sostenía el micrófono, con la palma de la mano hacia arriba, ampliando la sonrisa en cuanto el público se vino arriba con ellas.— Baby got 'em open all over town…

—Strictly biz you don't play around… —Amy se unió a ella en la letra, mientras el resto continuaban entonando la base. Beca se giró hacia la rubia y caminó hacia ella, sonriente, sin dejar de cantar, chocando su mano con la de su amiga en cuanto se cruzaron antes de volverse al público.

—Cover much ground, got game by the pound. Getting paid is a forte, each and every day, true player way… —Beca ya había comenzado a jugar con su cuerpo y la música a medida que entonaba la letra, moviendo la cintura y la cabeza al ritmo de la canción, con esa media sonrisa instalada en sus labios en todo momento.— I can get her out of my mind, I think about the girl all the ti-i-i-ime.

Más voces se unieron entonces a la suya, Lilly continuaba con la base, Amy, Beca y algunas más continuaban con la letra y el resto, los coros.

—I like the way you work it; no diggity, I got to bag it up, babe. I like the way you work it…

Todas animaron al público a acompañarlas en los coros y no tardaron en escuchar como las voces se alzaban para cumplir su petición, animados por aquel inicio.

Mientras los tenían entretenidos, todavía cantando, las Bellas fueron formando una doble fila en el escenario, de modo que sólo las dos primeras quedaban a la vista del público. Poco a poco, aún alargando No diggity, las primeras iban pasando hacia el final y las siguientes avanzaban un poco más, hasta que las que en un primer lugar habían ocupado la cola aparecieron por fin de nuevo. Mientras estaban detrás, se habían deshecho de los pantalones, de las sudaderas y las deportivas, revelando que lo que parecía una simple camiseta negra era en cambio un vestido negro, largo hasta el suelo, las faldas de gasa caían hasta los pies de todas, brillando ligeramente bajo la luz de los focos. La luz había cambiado, todos los focos estaban dirigidos a ellas, uno para cada una, con una luz cálida mientras se iban desplegando en aquel nuevo vestuario por todo el escenario. Las que estaban adelantadas ahora eran Emily y Chloe.

—When tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own, feeling frightened of the things that I don't know —Emily fue la primera en dar comienzo a lo que, por así decirlo, era el momento romántico de esa actuación.

—When tomorrow comes, tomorrow comes, tomorrow comes… —Chloe se unió en ese momento, mientras el resto unían sus voces por detrás, entonando cada una la nota correspondiente para envolverlas con la melodía.

—And though the road is long, I look up to the sky, dark's all around, lost hope that I won't fly, and I sing along, I sing along, I sing along…

Mientras Emily y Chloe se encargaban de poner voz a aquellos primeros versos, Beca, desde atrás, se tomó un tiempo para tratar de ver algo entre el público. Era realmente difícil, con los focos apuntando hacia ella, no había más que oscuridad más allá. Pero cuando alguno de los focos se desviaba hacia la gente, podía distinguir algunos rostros de las primeras filas. Y en un momento dado, le pareció verla, distinguir su figura entre la gente.

Fue entonces cuando se adelantó junto a Stacie para unirse a las otras dos en el estribillo.

—I got all I need when I got you and I, I look around me and see a sweet life, I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight. You're getting me, getting me through the night… Can't stop my heart when you're shinning in my eyes. Can't lie it's a sweet life, I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight, you're getting me, getting me through the night… Oh…

No eran pocos los que recordaban esa canción y enseguida las voces del resto de los estudiantes se unieron de nuevo a las suyas, en muchos casos incluso se encendieron linternas que comenzaron a balancearse en el aire al ritmo al que ellas movían sus brazos de un lado al otro, con calma, al ritmo suave de la música, aunque sus voces no perdían fuerza alguna.

Beca cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por ese momento, sonriendo, incapaz de no sentirse plena mientras la música la llenaba por dentro, haciéndola estremecerse, erizándole la piel.

Pero aún se guardaban un as bajo la manga, se habían dejado el plato fuerte para el final. Las luces se fueron atenuando con sus voces hasta apagarse de nuevo por completo. La única que se quedó al frente del escenario fue Cynthia, con una única luz enfocada en ella. En silencio, el resto de las Bellas se replegaron en el escenario, recogiendo el último elemento para lo que venía a continuación, los tacones negros a juego con los vestidos.

—What you got, a big… —Cynthia susurró esa frase al público, sonriendo, como una introducción al último tema.— Booty.

En cuanto hubo pronunciado esa palabra, el sonido de los tacones contra el suelo del escenario comenzó a marcar el ritmo, en perfecta coordinación, mezclado con las palmadas. Las luces las iluminaron a todas de nuevo, parpadeando al ritmo rápido y enérgico de esa canción.

Unas cuantas voces se unieron también, susurrando ese "Big, big booty, what you got a big booty." continuamente mientras avanzaban pisando fuerte sobre el escenario, creando la música ahora no sólo con sus voces sino también con la improvisada percusión de los tacones y las palmas, moviendo la cadera con cada golpe.

Cada una alcanzó su posición, ensayada, al mismo tiempo y de nuevo se hizo el silencio repentino. Con el sonido de cada último golpe de tacón y cada palmada aún resonando, todas, al unísono, agarraron las faldas de sus vestidos en un punto estratégico y tiraron a la vez de estas, estirando el brazo hacia la izquierda, todas al mismo lado, desgarrando la tela a la altura de la mitad del muslo. Por supuesto, aquello estaba preparado, se desprendieron sin problema alguno, acortando los vestidos hasta esa altura de repente. Y eso causó el furor esperado.

Automáticamente aquella percusión improvisada comenzó de nuevo, con la misma energía que antes. Cynthia que ya había terminado de completar su atuendo también, se adelantó de nuevo.

—Have you seen her on the dancefloor, she got the boom, shake the room, that's the lightning in the thunder. You wanna meet her, you wanna touch her, see the light in her eyes and it starts to make you wonder…

El tono de su voz, si bien no dejaba de entonar perfectamente cada nota, tenía ahora un matiz grave y sensual. Beca se fue adelantando mientras ella terminaba esa estrofa, posó una mano en su hombro al pasar contoneando la cadera con cada paso a su lado, al ritmo rápido de la música, tomando entonces el relevo.

—All the sexy girls in the party, go and grab a man bring him to the dancefloor —mientras su voz se empalmaba con la de Cynthia, alzándose por encima de la suya para encadenarlas, mientras pronunciaba esa frase comenzó a agacharse, marcando el contoneo de su cuerpo desde su brazo, su hombro, el pecho y la cintura al tiempo que descendía. Al llegar abajo, se mantuvo en esa posición unos instantes antes de incorporarse, estirando primero las piernas, elevando el trasero mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo al terminar de enderezarse, con expresión seria a excepción de la media sonrisa que volvía a adornar sus labios mientras cantaba. Cynthia se unió a ella, igual que se habían colocado el resto por parejas sin dejar de bailar y cantar. La mano de la joven se posó sobre su cintura mientras Beca bailaba a su alrededor, continuando con la letra.

—Go and let them jeans touch you while you're dancing, it's his birthday, give him what he asks for.

—Let me show you how you do it.

Los golpes de los tacones y las palmas resonaron de nuevo con más fuerza y Lilly les tomó el relevo a Cynthia y Beca al frente del escenario para encargarse de los versos de Iggy Azalea.

En ese momento Beca ya estaba completamente metida en su papel, erguida sobre los tacones, sin dejar de moverse, perdidos todos los nervios y cualquier posible vergüenza, marcando cada golpe con la cadera, con el trasero, como hacían todas las demás. Aquello era provocador, seductor y lo sabían, no lo habían dejado para el final sin razón, y si lo hacían, lo hacían bien. Conscientes de que la fiesta continuaría después, querían dejar aquello para el final, lo más animado, empalmarlo con la juerga que vendría a continuación. Dejar los ánimos por las nubes.

La que acompañaba a Lilly al frente del escenario en ese momento era Stacie, que repitió un movimiento igual al que había hecho Beca al cantar de nuevo esos versos.

Se desplazaban por el escenario sin dejar de marcar el ritmo, cambiando de pareja, desplegándose o replegándose sobre las tablas. En un momento dado dejaron paso a Beca para que de nuevo se adelantase con ese caminar firme y enérgico, acompañado de los golpes de cadera hasta primera línea. Giró el cuerpo al llegar al frente, dándoles la espalda al público y ladeó la cabeza, clavando la mirada de manera inconsciente en el lugar en que recordaba que se encontraba Lexa.

—Let me show you how you do it —susurró con voz grave más que cantó, en un nuevo parón del resto.

Todas se giraron entonces para dar la espalda a la gente, limitándose a terminar la actuación con el juego del sonido de sus tacones y los movimientos de sus caderas, aumentando el ritmo hasta detenerse finalmente con un último golpe a la vez. Golpe con el que las luces se apagaron de nuevo, cerrando el espectáculo.


End file.
